Parenting Prep
by makesmewonderx3
Summary: She gave a warm smile to each of us, taking a look around the large classroom. "Your primary assignment will be to experience pregnancy with a partner that will be assigned to you." *Disregards DH!*
1. The Train Ride

**Chapter One :: The Train Ride.**

Hermione's POV::

I pushed hair away from my eyes. Several wisps of my curly hair had flown into my face as the Hogwarts Express pulled up, rushing by with gusts of strong wind. Harry, Ron, and I were waiting on the platform before boarding the train. The Weasleys were with us to give us each a heartfelt goodbye before Ginny and we three found our seats on the Express.

"I guess this is the first year we won't sit together, yea?" Ron spoke to Harry and me as we got on the Hogwarts Express, pulling ourselves up with the handlebar to ascend the steps. Ginny gave her brother a lame wave and Harry and I each a hug goodbye before she turned to the left, to the passenger cars with sixth years. They boys and I walked down to the right to sit with the older students.

"True, I need to find the Head car." Ron's voice reminded me as I talked, looking past their heads to the front of the train where the Head car was located.

"Who do you think the Head Boy is?" Harry asked as he flung himself into the car seat against the left side, and Ron laid on the right one. I stood in the doorway, hitching my black tote bag higher on my shoulder.

"I don't know, but I'm kind of excited," I gushed, smiling. "I thought it would be you, Harry." I admitted, giving him a sincere smile as he waved away the compliment.

"Don't be so modest bloke; I thought you had it in the bag!" Ron chimed in, ripping open the packaging of a chocolate frog. He popped it in his mouth like a pro before it got a chance to get away.

"Your mum pack that for you?" I teased, getting a flushed face from Ron in return. "I'm just poking fun you know," I smiled at him. "But I guess the Head Boy will be from another House right?"

"Makes right sense," Ron said with a half mouth full, shrugging.

"I suppose so. Who could it be? Maybe the Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan, or Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw." Harry suggested.

"Could be Slytherin, I guess," I mused, thinking of possible Head Boys in my enemy house.

"Slytherin? Please, Hermione," Ron scoffed. "Could you imagine Malfoy as a Head Boy? He's in no way a role model, that bloody good-for-nothing."

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall's voice came from my left. I turned to see my professor, her wrinkled face breaking into a smile when our eyes met.

"Professor McGonagall! It's great to see you." I put on my best Head Girl smile. Guilty :: I had mirror practice.

"You look beautiful, my dear! Now come with me, time to find the Head Car."

* * *

Draco's POV ::

I climbed onto the train after giving mum a hug and receiving a pat on the shoulder from father. Scanning the Express for a familiar face, my eyes fell on Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson seated together on one side of a table. No doubt the other side was reserved for me to sit.

I approached them, immediately seeing a grin on Pansy's face.

"Draco!" She cried, jumping up and hugging me. I smirked at Blaise from over Pansy's shoulder.

"Nice to see you both," I lied. Pansy was a pathetic easy girl who just wanted me as arm candy. Blaise is good people though, he's worth trusting.

"Malfoy," Blaise nodded with a flash of mischief in his eyes. "It's finally out last year. About time, 'eh?"

"This is gonna be one helluva year mate, I can feel it." I said to Blaise, and then Pansy chimed in.

"Especially during that parenting class we have to take," The dark brunette spoke dreamily, winking at me. "We could be partners you know."

I tried not to vomit. "Yea, we'll see. I doubt any of these clowns could keep up with me anyway."

Blaise began to smirk and give a reply before we were interrupted.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape's drawn out monotone sounded from above me. I looked up to find the pinched, disapproving face of my House Headmaster looking down at me.

"Please come with me, Mr. Malfoy." He clapped a hand on my shoulder, practically dragging me to the Head Car. I gave a nod to my friends before walking with Snape, keeping up with his brisk strides to the front car.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust that you'll be an excellent Head Boy, and a respective representative of the Slytherin House." Snape posed the statement like a question or a joke, like a challenge. I could easily prove him wrong. If he wants a great Head Boy, it was about time Snape learned that Draco Malfoy doesn't disappoint.

"Not to worry sir," I replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I know I'll be the best Head Boy for this year, and if you think any different I'm confident you'll change your mind."

Snape was not wavered by my confidence. Instead, he stopped and faced me as we came to the Head Car.

"When I open this door, you will step inside. We will not talk until this evening in front of the Great Hall when I'll give you your dorm information." Professor slid open the car door, his eyes locking on a figure inside who he only glanced at briefly before looking back at me.

The Head Girl?

He nodded to me then left, leaving me and the open car door. I approached the car slowly, and then quickly looked inside. My eyes met a pair of warm brown eyes in a face surrounded by curly hair.

The Head Girl and my new roommate is Hermione Granger.

This IS gonna be one helluva year.


	2. Arrival At Hogwarts

**Chapter Two || Arrival at Hogwarts**

Hermione's POV ::

"Draco Malfoy?" My mouth quickly formed the words my brain was still trying to comprehend. Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. For a whole school year, I will be sharing a dorm with Draco Malfoy.

He crinkled his brows momentarily before sitting down across from me. The Head Car was larger than the others, with one luxurious leather seat across each wall, one of which I was sitting in already. Draco sat in the seat across from me, resting his hands on the table in between.

He clasped his fingers. "Hermione Granger." Draco spoke slowly, his eyes searching my face, as if he was watching the whole year play out.

"This is just great, Malfoy." I muttered, going back to the book I was reading.

Leaning against the car wall, I stretched my legs across the seat, all attention on my novel.

From the corner of my eye I saw Draco look at me for a few seconds before sitting in the same position I was in, his legs almost filling the seat entirely. His tall, well built frame stretched across the seat and his hand rested on the table. His head was against the door, and we were facing each other.

I glanced up briefly, but he was studying the ceiling, pushing a blonde hair off of his forehead.

"Believe me, Granger, I'm not thrilled about his either." Draco complained. "I am going to have to live for nine months with a mudblood as my dormmate. This is just bloody fantastic."

"Is that all you see me as?" I slammed the book down on the table. Draco raised one brow, not the reaction I was hoping for. "I am so much more than what my parents created me to be. You KNOW that I'm a better witch than you'll ever be."

He scoffed, shaking his head. "You got that right."

I paused, my face softening. He just admitted that I was right?

"Cause I'll never be a 'great witch,'" He began to explain, a smirk on his pale lips. "Because I'm a wizard. One hundred percent man, baby." With that loosened his tie.

Expecting him to lift his shirt in an act of shamelessly proving his manhood, I grumbled "ew Draco," and looked away. But he didn't lift his shirt, he just looked at me confused.

"Whatever Granger, you're gonna have to get over that fear of men you have," Draco leaned forward from diagonally across the table and winked. "Parent Prep Class? I suppose you're not too excited."

"I'm not as good of a girl as you think, Malfoy." I said, hardly believing the words that left my mouth. Watching his face change to shock, I decided to speak before he'd inquire my bad girl-ness. "Besides, that will be a class when we're assigned a spouse and we'll be given a fake child to take care of."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked before shrugging. "You probably read about it, you bloody library rat."

* * *

Draco's POV ::

Hermione glared at me after my last comment.

"I know that because I like to be prepared," She explained, turning back to her book. "Unlike you, I care about being Head Girl."

I scoffed before replying quickly. "Remind me to never talk to you again, stupid mudblood prat. Hopefully our common dorm is the only space where I'll see you. We better not have any classes together this year."

"Will you just shut UP Malfoy! You LOVE the sound of your own voice don't you?" She shot back, slamming her book shut.

"Well it's a helluva lot better than listening to you." I growled back, my eyes turning to slits as I glared back.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She obviously bored of talking, so it became apparent that I'd need a new source of entertainment.

|| Arrival at Hogwarts ||

The Hogwarts Express pulled up the school. Carriages lined the platform some distance away to escort us to Hogwarts after leaving the train. Hermione practically ripped the Head Car door off of its hinges when she bolted out first.

I pulled my school bag off the seat, slowly walking off the train. I caught sight of Hermione with Potter and Weasley, who were no doubt now learning that I was the Head Boy.

I sauntered onto the Platform, attracting glances from lower year girls. I gave a particularly cute blonde one of my trademark smirks. The fifth year blushed furiously as her friends poked her with jealously, their faces grinning.

Turning to walk away, I was met face to face with Hermione.

"Well hello there," I stepped around her, walking past Hermione to find Snape who would take me to the Head Dorm.

"Draco, come back! What did you do back there?" She demanded.

"What? Oh, those girls," I laughed as Hermione cast me a look of disapproval. "Why Granger, got bit by the jealousy bug?"

Hermione turned on her heel, blocking me from walking. Her face was inches from mine. I could see now that eye color was shades lighter than her dark pupils, a light brown that illuminated her face this close.

"I actually feel bad for that prick," Her lips formed words. "She had to keep your eye contact for a few more seconds that I have to now." With that she walked on, no doubt looking for McGonagall. To not show shock value, I followed her quickly.

We found Professors Snape and McGonagall standing together at an awkward distance. McGonagall swept Hermione up into a hug, while Snape and I exchanged a nod.

"Congratulations on getting named Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," I replied with a smile.

"Now, Minerva, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," Snape spoke slowly, his low voice commanding our attention. "I suggest we return to the castle to show our Head Boy and Head Girl their new dormitory?"

He turned and left, walking towards a carriage pulled by a thestral. Snape was already halfway into the seating car by the time Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and I had started to follow him.


	3. Draconus Hermonia

**Chapter Three || Draconus Hermonia**

Hermione's POV::

We all climbed into the carriage pulled by thestrals to the castle. The ride was accompanied by a lecture from Professor McGonagall, with Snape sometimes interrupting to 'clarify,' but he usually just pointed her out to be flat wrong and announced that the rule had been changed. Such as when McGonagall told us that we each could have three guests each at one time, Snape flatly spoke and proved her incorrect, and that now we could only have one invited guest per each of us.

"Well that's it, my dears," McGonagall said, with one look at Snape as if to check if he would object yet again.

He remained still, eyes staring back at her before he stood up, holding the door open for Draco, McGonagall, then I to exit.

"You will find the Head Dorm near the Potions wing," Snape talked while briskly heading into Hogwarts. We walked past the Great Hall where the rest of the students had gathered and were talking before the Sorting Hat was brought out.

"I guess we're going to miss dinner?" Draco leaned in, whispering to me. I looked up to see his head tilted close to mine.

"I guess we are," I fought back my smile and focused on the back of Snape's head. Draco Malfoy was not about to woo me with witty comments.

The group of us turned a sharp corner and was faced with a portrait of Dumbledore. He smiled, a twinkle in his pastel colored eyes.

"Draconus Hermonia!" Snape commanded, and the portrait swung inward. He climbed in, ducking to fit his tall frame inside. I followed the Professor.

I walked inside, my eyes automatically drawn upward. The ceiling was high, spiraling upward with tall, faceted windows that revealed a dark inky night sky. The first space had three large couches, covered with buttery leather that dully reflected the firelight coming from a crackling fire in the fireplace. The large space opened up to reveal a lavatory, two doors, one for each of us. There was a staircase leading upwards at the back of the spacious room, which probably led up to the bedrooms.

"Welcome to your dormitory, my dears!" Professor McGonagall chimed brightly, opening her arms to us and turned to revolve around the room. Draco stepped forward and stood next to me, his grey eyes darting around the beautiful dorm.

"It's great," He smirked, teeth glinting off the fire's light in the dimness. "If I knew this was going to be a perk I'd have tried harder to be Head Boy."

McGonagall let out a joyful laugh and Snape just lifted a brow.

"Well if that's it," Snape began walking to the portrait's entrance. "Minerva and I will leave you now. You may have a few minutes to freshen up before dinner, where we expect to see you soon. You'll find your bags in the bedrooms."

With that he was gone, and McGonagall stepped toward the exit. "Goodbye, students." She put one foot out the painting door then the other to leave.

Then it was us. Draco went immediately up the staircase to the bedrooms, and I did the same behind him.

* * *

Draco's POV ::

The staircase turned sharply to the left, where there was a door to straight ahead and one on the right. I opened the brass knob of the bedroom door in front of me.

My bags were on the floor by the bed, my two duffels and a small backpack which rested safely on the largest duffel bag. It was labeled fragile; because of course I have special items in there. Closing the doors behind me, I took a look around. The ceiling rose a few feet above my six feet, one inch frame. Against the left wall there was a large oak desk pressed to the pale blue walls.

The entire room had a blue theme, really. Behind the desk was a great wooden chest which looked roomy. The bed was in the center of the room against the back wall. Covered in a lush navy comforter, the mattress was thick and was touching the headboard, a massive dark wood engraved piece. The left wall held a mirror, a chest, and a bookshelf. I pushed my bags so they rested beside the fourth wall next to the door. There would be time to unpack later.

I went over to the mirror to 'freshen up' :: checking my hair and my teeth. Running my fingers through my hair for a final touch, I left the bedroom.

Hermione happened to be doing the same, and we both left our rooms and the same time. Her face flew up to look at me in surprise. She looked different, her lashes were darker and fuller, and her lids were a shimmery color. Makeup. But her cheeks were also flushed, a pale pink – was that makeup too?

"Sorry," Hermione murmured, then walked down the staircase. I followed, jogging down the steps behind her. She reached the door first, making a subtle effort to keep it open for me. We left the dormitory, walking silently to the Great Hall.

"The password is funny, huh?" I smirked, looking at her. Her brown eyes met mine as I spoke. "It's kinda cool they mixed our names and made them all fancy, code-sounding."

Hermione laughed quietly. "Yea, it's cool I suppose."

Our footsteps echoed in the silent hallways. We reached the Great Hall doors, and after opening one I stepped inside. Granger instantly made a beeline to the Gryffindor table, no doubt to sit with Potter and Weasley.

I took my time reaching the Slytherin table. Crabb and Goyle had left a space between them, seated across from Pansy and Blaise. I sat down, and was immediately greeted with four faces and their greetings. Welcomes from other students called out from a few seats over, which I nodded in response. A cute blonde smiled and me, her green eyes winked.

"Who's the new girl? Blonde, over there next to Victoria?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. The three boys glanced in her direction promptly, and Pansy just rolled her eyes.

"That's Astoria Greengrass," Pansy answered me. I nodded, looking from her to Astoria then to Blaise, who smirked.

"Better claim her now bloke, 'fore we get to her first." Blaise said with cheers from Crabb and Goyle. I laughed, grinning at him before digging into the food on my plate.

After dinner, the four of us left the Great Hall along with the rest of the students. By the time I reached the portrait I realized I hadn't looked if Hermione was on her way.

"Draconus Hermonia." I announced, and with the words the door swung open. I pulled myself inside, walking towards the staircase to my room. A quick glance around the common area showed no sign of Hermione.

I stretched myself out on one of the black leather couches. I heard Hermione's muffled voice from outside, and soon the door opened. She walked in, rubbing at her eyes.

I met her eyes silently. She looked at me then sat down on the couch next to mine, defeated.

"Ron's driving me crazy. That annoying red headed prick," Hermione grumbled.

"If you just noticed that you're pretty late," I smirked at her. She gave a small smile.

* * *

yup! Astoria Greengrass is in their year. and Luna Lovegood is a gryffindor. cause i like her, and that fits well in my story : }


	4. Parenting Prep

**A/N :: I've heard that this chapter is similar to another's ... No infringement intended! Please don't think that I steal from people :X And I promise chapters will get longer (:**

**Chapter Four || Parenting Prep**

It was morning. Fingers running through my still damp hair from the shower, I walked down the staircase to the common area, schedule in hand.

Hermione was seated at the large dining table, a mug in her hand and the Daily Prophet spread out in front of her.

"Good morning," I said, walking into the space and sitting in a chair across the table. It was so big that there was at least five feet in-between us as each of us sat at a head of the table.

Hermione looked up, and then glanced back down to the newspaper. "Good morning." Her brown eyes scanned the Prophet.

I licked my lips, incredibly thirsty. "Should we head down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

It was only 8:15, and the first class was to start at 8:30. The two of us left the dorm, silently walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. One word wasn't spoken the entire walk.

I pulled open the door and entered the busy Hall first, not bothering to see if Hermione followed, leaving the door ajar for her to slip in. Eating with the usual four was dull for some reason, and there was no sight of Astoria.

At 8:20, we were released to leave for the first period class. Reaching the Parenting Prep classroom, Blaise walked in first and I followed. The classroom was standard Hogwarts :: high ceiling, tall windows, stone floor. At the front of the room there was a professor. She turned around, cloaked in emerald green robes with a tall black hat; glasses perched on the end of her nose.

We took seats at the back, Pansy sliding into the chair next to me. "Good morning, Draco," she purred, pushing her chair closer to mine. "Did you sleep well? It must be dreadful to live with that mudblood."

"It's not bad now, but it can only get worse I suppose," I said exactly what she wanted to hear. Pansy grinned at me, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Attention students!" The Professor McGonagall clapped her hands, and right away the curtains covered the windows, dimming the room. "I welcome you to Hogwarts's mandatory Parenting Prep Class for seventh year students. I take it as a great personal pleasure to teach each of you these important lessons of life." She gave a warm smile to each of us, taking a look around the large classroom.

"Your primary assignment over the next several months will certainly change your life. You will experience pregnancy with a partner that will be assigned to you."

"'Experience pregnancy?'" Hermione repeated from the front seat. "What do you mean?"

"OH NO!" Pansy shrieked. "I'm gonna get fat!"

"I'm gonna get stretch marks!" Parvati wailed.

"I'm gonna get stuck with a moody chick for nine months?" Blaise shouted.

"But I don't have a birth canal!" Seamus yelled.

That ended the questions. The class erupted in laughter, loudly at Finnegan's remark.

"Settle down!" Professor McGonagall practically screamed. "You will not have to give actual labor. The female in the pairing will carry a child for nine weeks, about two months and one week. Today is October fifth, and around December twelfth, you'll become temporary parents. Birth will be induced at that point, a process not half as painful as actual labor. The 'child' has been charmed so that no magic may be used on it. You will receive your 'spouse' today, if you all stop interrupting me!"

McGonagall finished her rant and left us all speechless. She pulled her emerald velvet top closer, smoothing the sides, regaining composure.

* * *

Hermione's POV ::

The class sat in silent shock and waited to Professor to continue explaining the project.

"As I was saying," McGonagall pushed her glasses further on the bridge of her nose. "After the nine weeks are up, sometime in the second week of December it will be time for birth. We obviously cannot subject each of our senior female students to the actual, intense, excruciatingly painful, strenuous, extensive process of labor, however."

Each new adjective the Professor spoke caused each female to pale. The faces of the six girls continued to blanch as McGonagall went on.

"So instead, Madame Pomfrey will remove the baby, with a sort of process like a Caesarian-Section. It will not be as invasive, dangerous, and complicated like the full scale operation would be. We have worked out a procedure that is as minimally painful for the mother as possible. This is meant to be a learning experience, not something that will scar you for life – not mentally or psychically."

Professor McGonagall walked around the room as she spoke, giving us each a syllabus. "If you would read along with me, we'll go over everything for this course. As we covered already, every male and female will be partnered up. She will carry a 'child' with a mix of her and his genes. After nine weeks she'll give birth, and for eight weeks after that you'll be parents. Your child will grow exponentially during that period – every two weeks will cause it to age one year. After those two months it will be three years old. When the assignment ends, your child will disappear."

A hand rose. "Yes Mr. Finnegan? And please, no more crude remarks, no matter how much you want to make your classmates laugh."

"I'm sorry for that, professor." Seamus grinned. "But how realistic will this thing be? If I'm carryin' 'round some freaky robot baby, that's gonna kill my game with the lasses."

"What game, Finnegan? Maybe a baby could help you. You have no luck with chicks your age; maybe you take a go at single mothers." I called out, leaning back in my chair. The class laughed and Seamus glared back at me.

"That's enough from you Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall shot a look at me as Blaise smacked my hand for a loud, victorious high five.

"To address your question Mr. Finnegan, your 'child' will be very realistic. The spells to be used will create a very life like product for this project; maximizing effects of the task you're assigned." McGongall explained.

Pansy spoke without bothering to raise her hand. "We can choose our partners, correct?"

McGonagall was standing right behind her, so she placed a hand on Pansy's desk and pointed a finger at the syllabus. "Would you do us a favor and read this line, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy snapped her gum loudly and read. "For this course, the partners are assigned. Whether they have been choose randomly or by the professor's request is confidential information. Pairings may contain two students from different houses. Each group is expected to perform the duties as parents and partners without hesitation. Special issues regarding two students not cooperating will be addressed. If you simply do not enjoy your partner, you will receive no assistance. Learn and live."

"Thank you Miss Parkinson. I expect you all to read the requirements for this class before our next meeting." McGonagall walked to the front of the room.

"Now, time for partners."


	5. I Now Pronounce You Partners

**A/N :: Yeaa, Astoria is in this (:**

**Chapter Five || I Now Pronounce You Partners.**

Hermione's POV ::

Professor McGonagall reached for her clipboard. I looked around the room, noticing there were only twelve students. Dumbledore probably arranged us all in small classes so that we'd each get individual attention.

"Alright, let's get this started, yes? First I'd like to ask those seated in the back row to fill up the front desks. This is a very small class and I don't feel like shouting to the back of the room." Her eyebrows shot up as she spoke, obviously speaking to the Slytherins coagulated in the back of the classroom.

Draco was leaning back in his seat, only two chair legs on the floor, his hands folded behind his head. He stood up slowly, his gang following him subtly, as if not to make it obvious he had control over those mindless freaks. The desks were arranged in rows of three, each with two chairs. The first row and half of the second were taken. The Slytherins slipped into the second row seats, and Draco resumed his leaning back position.

Professor McGonagall nodded at them once they were all seated. "Thank you. Now, for our first pairing. When I call your name, please sit with your partner. The first couple – "

This was probably the only time Professor McGonagall would ever have our complete attention, and she could tell. She arched an eyebrow at the lot of us before continuing, taking her time, torturing us.

"Seamus Finnegan and Parvati Patil." McGonagall called out.

Parvati's mouth dropped open. Seamus grinned and stood up, and the class clown joined the class gossiper and the front desk. Ron and I were previously seated there, so were moved. I shot Parvati a sympathetic glanced before giving her my seat.

"The second couple," Professor McGonagall spoke when the first group was seated. "Is Ron Weasley and Astoria Greengrass."

Ron's mouth opened with shock after McGonagall's announcement. Astoria rose gracefully from her seat next to Pansy, gliding over to the second desk in the front row. She tossed her golden hair over her shoulder. I shook my head at Ron, catching his eyes before he sat next to Astoria, fumbling with his chair. The beauty and the klutz.

"The third couple," McGonagall continued. "Will be Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood."

I bit my lip, suppressing a grin. Blaise and Luna? Only a project like this could ever cause such a pairing; the equivalent of Snape with Trelawney. Draco and his goons laughed as they watched Blaise reluctantly join Luna at the last desk in the front row. Luna placidly smiled and Blaise as he forced his lips into a straight line.

"Settle down please!" McGonagall demanded, immediately rewarded with ten pairs of eyes on her at once. "The fourth couple is," She glanced down. "Harry Potter Pansy and Parkinson."

I turned to look at Harry, his face blanching. Pansy pouted, her eyes on Draco, who conveniently kept his gaze on McGonagall. She stomped her way to the first desk in the second row, with Harry in tow, the dark haired partners sitting together.

I quickly glanced around the room at the other unpaired students. Four out of the six couples had been announced, so only two remained. The last four of us stood awkwardly around the desks, waiting for our partner – Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, and myself.

"Fifth couple is as followed," McGonagall spoke. My heart caught in my throat, and I felt like she was speaking in slow motion.

"Neville Longbottom …" Thump, thump. "And Hannah Abbott."

* * *

Draco's POV ::

I let out a laugh. I watch as the two dorkiest students get paired together. McGonagall probably paired them together just to see how awkward a baby could be, even if it wasn't really an actual child. They sat at the second desk in the second row.

My eyes went to Hermione Granger, the only other student unpaired.

What a minute. That means …

"The sixth couple," Professor spoke from the front of the room, clipboard in hand. "Will be Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

The class was silent. No Slytherin dared look back at me. Plenty of Gryffindors stared open mouthed at Hermione. /They/ feel bad for /her/? I should be the one receiving all the sympathy. Hermione sat at our desk.

I brought all four chair legs of my seat to the floor with a thud. I leisurely walked to my new seat, the third desk in the second row. Lowering myself into the chair, I didn't look at Hermione. Why bother? I had a whole year to, if I ever wanted to.

"Thank you all for the cooperation," Professor McGonagall placed her clipboard on her table, clasping two hands together. "I will notify Madame Pomfrey that you are all ready for the gene swabs and then she will have your zygote ready within minutes. In the meantime, take a little bit to get to know your spouse. I now pronounce you partners!" McGonagall sent for Pomfrey and left us.

I watched other groups talk uncomfortably. Blaise was straight up ignoring Luna. Ron was stumbling over words to Astoria. Dammn lucky basttard. Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and turned her chair away from Potter so she wasn't even facing him anymore.

McGonagall returned with Madame Pomfrey. "We'll start with you two," Pomfrey handed us each a Q tip. "Just scrape the sides of your cheeks and I'll be back to collect them shortly." Pomfrey left to instruct the other groups while McGonagall went to force Pansy to interact with Potter.

I picked up the swab, rubbing it along the inside of my cheek. From the corner of my eye I saw Hermione do the same thing. I rolled the Q tip in my fingers once I removed it from my mouth.

Hermione glared at the swab as if she wanted to destroy it with laser beams shot from her eyes.

"Don't be a bittch and a half, Granger," I cocked my head to look at her. "Some girls would kill for this, you know." I held up the Q tip.

"Yea right, Malfoy. Can you name one?" She glared at me, her laser beam stare.

"Pansy Parkinson." I shot back without delay. I looked at her, seated across the room. I made eye contact with her instantly, and then I realized she had been staring at me. Her brown eyes flicked from Hermione to me.

"As a matter of fact Draco, I know one boy who hoped to be with me." Hermione replied confidently, folding her arms.

I lifted an eyebrow. "And what would this bloke's name be? If he exists."

"Ron Weasley." Hermione snapped. He was at the front of the room; assigned to Astoria Greengrass. She turned around and noticed me. Astoria flashed a dazzling smile. I smirked back.

Hermione turned to me, fuming. "You're drooling, Malfoy."

I looked at Hermione, a shocked look on my face. I wiped my mouth instinctively and realized she lied. "Thanks a lot." I muttered, turning in my seat to face front.

We sat in silence as Pomfrey collected our swabs


	6. It's Baby Time!

**A/N :: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'll try to post two chapters a day. Remember, this story disregards DH (: For those of you worried about pace, no worries, these two will have plenty of hate!**

**Chapter Six || It's Baby Time.**

Hermione's POV ::

Pomfrey was gone for ten minutes before she returned with six labeled syringes, placing them gingerly on McGonagall desk.

"Madame Pomfrey will call each female to the front and inject her with the baby formula. It consists of your genes, the male's genes, and other magical ingredients necessary for a temporary child. Miss Patil, you are first."

Parvati practically jumped out of her seat, eager to be free of Seamus. We all watched as she sat in the Professor's chair, Pomfrey rolling up her sleeve. She tapped the needle, gently sticking it into Parvati's system. I looked away.

Soon enough Astoria, Pansy, and Hannah had all received their injections.

"Miss Granger, you are next." McGonagall peered at me over her spectacles. My feet lead me to the chair even though my heart wished anything else would happen. I cannot stand needles. I sat in the chair at the front of the room, the whole class looking at me. Hannah, the most recent recipient, was rubbing her arm. Neville looked at her with genuine compassion. Why couldn't I have gotten paired with Neville?

Pomfrey rolled up my sleeve and reach for the needle labeled Granger-Malfoy, and I felt like gagging. Not at the sight of the average sized needle, but the name scrawled in Pomfrey's script on the label. 'Granger-Malfoy?' Never.

"Ow," I murmured softly as I was injected, feeling the sharp tip push in the liquid, knowing now that the concoction was surging through my blood. Malfoy was surging through my blood. I walked back to my seat.

"It is mandatory for you and your partner to spend one hour together," Professor McGonagall announced. "This class will not only give you experience as parents, but you have to simulate a full, healthy relationship. We are now in the dating stage. As teenagers, you may be going through this with a special someone. Now, class dismissed! Go have fun! Keep it safe!" Professor chimed cheerfully.

"The common room?" I suggested lamely, watching Ron and Astoria leave to the Slytherin common room, Draco's eyes following them longingly.

"Sure. I'm up for something low key." Draco replied, standing up. He left the classroom steps ahead of me. Harry appeared beside me.

"Hey," his familiar smile brightened my mood instantly.

"Harry, it's great to see you," I smiled at him, relaxing. I saw Pansy catch up with Draco. "Nice partners we got stuck with, huh?"

"Could be worse, I guess. But we're assigned with the two biggest brats in Slytherin. Maybe it can't get any worse …" Harry tried to reassure me, his green eyes twinkling.

"Thanks for trying," I gave him a small smile as we left the classroom, turning in the different ways to go to our separate common rooms. I caught up to Draco.

Suddenly he was right next to me, and then Draco slipped his hand into mine.

"Draco, what are you doing?" My face broke out in surprise, springing my fingers free of his.

"Well, we're fake dating aren't we? So why not?" He shrugged, smirking.

"Don't push your luck, Malfoy." I stepped a few paces to the left, putting more space between us. "This assignment isn't an invitation for you to get your hands all over me."

* * *

Draco's POV ::

Hermione was being a total prude brat. Why would I /want/ to hold her hand anyway?

Hermione reached the dorm first, stepping in front of me to give the password. We went inside and she crashed on her couch, and I took a seat on mine.

"So, our first date." I spoke, breaking the silence. "Tell me about yourself."

Hermione looked at me, crossing her legs under her. "Alright. Well, I'm Hermione Jean Granger. My parents are dentists, they're muggles. I like to read. I like to write." She ended there, her face blank, running out of things to say.

"That's not very exciting. But I'll speak now. I'm Draco Malfoy, my parents are purebloods. Don't ask their occupation. I like to make fun of other students. And I'm not much of a hand holder anyway, so it doesn't matter that you dropped my hand back in the hall after class. I like girls; it's kind of a hobby."

Hermione shook her head. "That's good to know, I suppose. I'll keep that in mind on our second date."

"Well hey there miss optimistic. What makes you think you've won a second date?" I smirked, spreading my arms out as I leaned against the back of the couch.

"Draco. We're going to raise a kid together. I'm pretty sure McGonagall will make us go on a second date. Why would she want to teach us having sex after the first date is okay?" Hermione's eyebrows rose as she spoke, pointing out the obvious.

"Well maybe that wasn't a 'no brainer' for me, Hermione." I fired back. "Are you trying to tell me we aren't having sex tonight, after our first date?"

"Ew, Draco, stop that," Hermione laughed out loud at the suggestion, like it was the funniest thing she's heard in her life. "No, and if you have that idea, get it out of your head right now."

"Just clarifying! You know, girls think boys pick up on everything, but we really don't. Thanks for clearing that up for me." I said, watching her roll her eyes.

"Just doing my best to try and improve the male gender." Hermione answered back, crossing her arms.

I shook my head, grinning, trying to remind myself this was all just a project. "So. What else do you want to talk about?"

Hermione's eyes searched the room for a conversation starter. "Draco the flirt can't continue the conversation?"

"My kind of flirting doesn't involve much talking." I winked at her.

"I believe that. But don't act like you have all the experience in the world," She shot back, taking a knock at my confidence.

I folded my arms behind my head, chuckling softly. "Try all you want to slice up my ego Miss Hermione Jean," I saw her wince at her middle name. "But don't keep your hopes up. Nothing you say means anything to me. If I wanted your filthy mudblood opinion I will ask for it. Don't expect me to."

"This is going to be utter hell isn't it?" Hermione stood up suddenly. "How in Merlin's name did I get stuck with you? You're horrid! You're so careless of the feelings of others, so spoiled – you probably think 'casual' means a three-ply cashmere sweater that mommy bought you!"

I rose to my feet, towering over her five feet six inch figure. "Don't make me say it again, Granger. If I ever suddenly care what you think, I'll ask you."

Her brown eyes glared back into mine, and with her hands she gave me a shove. "Move," she growled under her breath. "I'm going upstairs."

I waved a hand at her back as she retreated to the bedrooms. "Goodbye sweetie! Dear mother of my child, enjoy your day!" Hermione slammed the door and I could tell my sarcasm got to her.


	7. Lockhart's Return

**A/N :: This year, Hogwarts starts in October. This helps my plot time line.**

**Chapter Seven || Lockhart's Return.**

Hermione's POV ::

After the 'date,' Draco had to leave for Divination, a class I didn't have until later. Alone in the big dorm, I felt lonely. I decided to take a bath.

The Head bathroom was magnificent, like a resort's. It almost the size of my bedroom at home, lit mostly by tall faceted windows. A chandelier (yes, a crystal chandelier) hung in the center of the ceiling, illuminating the space. A soft yellow rug covered the white tile floor in front of the bathtub, which could pass as a Jacuzzi. A close look revealed several water jets in the sides of the tub. There was also a shower with no curtain, but a glass panel for the door, and a stainless steel shower head. A white vanity with a large mirror stood against one wall, lit by little light bulbs inlaid in the glass surface.

Before a soak in the tub, I made arrangements to meet with Harry and Ron. Who knew I would miss those boys?

Once my hair was dry, I was dressed, and my wand was tucked in my robes, I left the dorm to meet Harry and Ron in the courtyard. The cool October afternoon made me glad for the light robes I wore. I found the boys on the grass, sprawled under a tall tree.

"Hey you two," I sat down next to them and they both turned at the sound of my voice.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, reaching up for me. Unsure of what to do, I just gave him a high five. "It's good to see you."

"How's your new roommate? I hope you like him, 'cause you spend time with him when you should be with us." Harry spoke, his dark hair falling in his face as he sat up.

I laughed, agreeing. "Yes, I do spend an awful lot more time with Draco now obviously. But it's my job as Head Girl to get along with him and be mature." To support my point, I waved to a group of first years huddled together across the courtyard. They must have seen my picture in the Gryffindor common room, because instantly their hands rose to wave back at me, smiling at their friends.

"Firsties love to be acknowledged, especially by us." Harry looked over at the eager eleven year olds. "I don't know what it is."

"Oh c'mon Harry, you know why. Who doesn't love it when an older, cooler kid notices them? Or maybe it's just 'cause you're Harry Potter." I teased. He shrugged in mock confusion, a grin on his face.

"Back to Malfoy," Ron said, looking at me as I turned my eyes to him from Harry. "He's gonna be your 'husband' now too. That sucks."

I shrugged. "It can't be that bad. He's jealous of you though."

"Draco. Jealous of me?" Ron repeated dumbly.

"Wow Ron, don't make it seem too obvious you're surprised Malfoy would ever be jealous of you." Harry slung a punch into his best friend's arm.

I laughed. "He's jealous of you because you're paired with Astoria Greengrass. Even if you're not _really_ reproducing with her, he's still envious."

"Yea, she's nice to look at isn't she?" Ron raised both eyebrows.

"You could bloody say that again." Harry nodded quickly in agreement. "She's a million times better looking than Pansy. And Draco."

"But why should he be too jealous? I mean, he still gets to 'reproduce' with you, Hermione." Ron said, so plainly it was as if he was just telling the weather, not admitting he thought it would be awesome to 'reproduce' with me.

I blushed, opening my mouth to respond, but a figure appeared behind Harry. Ron and I looked up to see Astoria, while Harry scrambled to stand up to see who stood behind him.

"Oh, it's you." Harry said, trying to hide his surprise. Ron also found his feet and stood up, giving Astoria a goofy smile. She gave him a sweet smile, showing her perfectly white teeth.

They were so bright I half expected them to glow in the dark.

"Hermione," The angel spoke and Harry and Ron's eyes both flew to her mouth. "Professor McGonagall wants to see you, about the project. All the mothers are meeting." Listening to Astoria's voice was like being forced to stare into a blinding, perfect sunset.

"Aright, thank you." I stood up, leaving the boys to drool over the blonde. It's not like I care anyway. 

* * *

Draco's POV::

Walking quickly to Professor McGonagall's room, I wondered what so urgent that she had informed Professor Trelawny to send me and Blaise to her classroom after Divination. Trelawny explained it as some new class to be added to my schedule.

Blaise and I entered her room. Only a few hours ago we had left, and it was no fun going back. It was only us and the Professor. Two circles of chairs were set up, each with seven seats. They groups were on opposite sides of the room, as far as possible from each other.

"Minerva!" An unmistakable voice came from behind me but I was too surprised to turn around and face him. Nonetheless, he was behind me, and walked past me to greet Professor McGonagall, bending low and kissing her extended hand as she blushed and pulled her hand back, shameful.

"Gilderoy, how wonderful it is to see you." McGonagall said to the grinning blonde. Professor Lockhart then turned to Blaise and me.

"Gentlemen! I am Professor Gilderoy – now wait a minute. You look familiar, my dear boy." Lockhart screwed up his face as he studied me, conjuring the memories deep within his mind from years ago.

"Professor Lockhart, certainly you remember Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini!" Professor McGonagall said with a hand on Lockhart's shoulder. He gave her an exaggerated look of enduring thanks.

"That's right! Draco, Blaise, how wonderful it is to see you both." Lockhart extended a hand for a firm handshake.

By this time more students had filed in, just about the whole class. Whispers and murmurs echoed behind me as girls recognized the notoriously narcissistic professor.

"Students! I'd like to ask for you all to take a seat. Ladies, please sit in this circle. Gentlemen, take a chair in this circle. Once a week, each gender group of six will have a discussion group. Females will be lead by me. Males will be lead by the returned Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

Giggles flew about the class as the girls took their seats and Lockhart flashed a glittery smile at them. Hermione rolled her eyes as sat next to Luna and Parvati. He sauntered over to the seven chairs circled together with the swagger of an alpha male.

"Gentlemen, welcome to your newest class, Gender Discussions." Lockhart bellowed, clapping his hands together. "What do you lads want to discuss first?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry spat at the glowing professor.

Lockhart answered without missing a beat, unfazed. "I am all better now, don't you worry! A simple trip to a Magic Medic restored me! You see Harry; some people find their way back to the people their meant to be with. This is destiny! I'd like to believe that you all will ignore the snarls of our past and focus on the future we have together. But more importantly, the future of your little bundle of joy!"

All six of us stared back silently.

"There is no such thing as too much enthusiasm, that's what I always say," Lockhart said as he took a seat next to Blaise. I was seated next to Blaise, and then came Seamus, Neville, Harry, and Ron.

"The darling Professor McGonagall provided me with these starter sheets," Lockhart explained as we each took a paper from his hands. "We'll begin with the questions written here."


	8. Gender Discussions

**A/N :: Your Reviews are AWESOME! I wish I could give each of you a hug.**

**Chapter Eight || Gender Discussions**

Hermione's POV::

McGonagall handed us each a sheet of ivory parchment. "Week One – The Beginning" was titled across the top of the paper. Various information was printed below, along with questions and discussion starters.

"Welcome to our first discussion of fourteen, ladies," Professor chimed with a smile. The six of us weakly smiled back. She sat next to Luna, and next to her sat me, Parvati, Hannah, and Pansy at the other end of the circle.

"If you would read the first paragraph, Miss Lovegood?" She asked Luna.

Luna nodded obligingly. "The number of weeks will translate to months in our course. You are in week one, on day one – right after conception. Tomorrow morning is when you will start to notice changes. Soreness of breasts, more frequent urination, repeated vomiting, – "

"UGH! These sound like symptoms of a /horrible/ disease!" Pansy cried, interrupting Luna's dreamy voice.

"Now Pansy, this course was added to your schedule at a special request of the Headmaster Dumbledore. He realized that you are all entering society as young adults, and I agree that it is very important that you are all ready for parenting." Professor McGonagall calmly replied, trying to settle down the upset Slytherin.

"But this is /sooo/ unrealistic, Professor." Pansy cried, stressed.

"What is, my dear? The reactions your body will have? It's all rational!" McGonagall began to explain.

"The /partner/ part is so off, you know," Pansy cut off the professor. "I mean, how did I get stuck with Harry Potter anyway?" She spat out, saying his name painfully.

"I assigned the partners." McGonagall answered flatly. Six mouths opened widely.

"It wasn't random?" Parvati asked, confusion written all over her face.

McGonagall shook her head. "Dumbledore grouped twelve very interesting, different kinds of people into this class. I utilized the unique traits of each student and made groups with contrasting personalities."

"So you put me with SEAMUS?" Parvati cried.

"And me with Draco Malfoy?" I questioned, receiving a glare from Pansy.

We all turned to face Luna and Hannah, as if we expected them to question McGonagall's choices just as we had.

"Blaise Zabini is a very interesting character," Luna replied serenely.

"Neville is a nice guy." Hannah countered lamely.

"See, ladies this wasn't all bad. Good things could come of this. Bad things will most definitely come of this – pregnancy is a very stressful time for both mother and father. It can tear apart the strongest of friendships. I'll make an example," Professor started, looking at me.

"If I let you all choose your partners, Miss Granger would have ended up with Mr. Potter, or Mr. Weasley. A traumatic and hectic process such as this could have destroyed that friendship." She made her point, and the girls and I sat in silence, realizing her wisdom.

She was right, if a class had broken Ron and me, or Harry and me apart, I wouldn't ever be the same. But who would I have chosen?

"And take Luna for example. She could have chosen … um, well I don't know who Luna would choose to be her partner." McGonagall stumbled over words.

I didn't hear her though; I was still thinking who I would have chosen.

* * *

Draco's POV::

Lockhart and Weasley were in a heated Quidditch debate, started only minutes after this 'discussion' began. Information was listed on the page he gave out, which he chose Neville to read out loud. Some rubbish about sore breasts and vomiting. I wasn't the one going through the torture so I zoned out.

I returned to earth after we passed the psychical stuff. Next to discuss were name choices, and how this decision would affect the baby, its life, our lives, our future – all kinds of crap. Lockhart suggested we go around and throw out a few suggestions for names so that we're prepared.

He mentioned that some females already had baby names picked out, and it was possible that she chose the name long before this project was presented. Ron proposed some Quidditch player's name. Blaise and I laughed out loud, amused with the thought of Astoria naming her (beautiful) child after some lame-asss athlete chosen by Ron. Lockhart then chose a better athlete's name.

Hence starting the debate.

"Name your child whatever you want," Gilderoy's face flushed as he gave up on the argument. "Next! Mr. Potter. Do you have any names?"

"I was thinking James for a boy, Lily for a girl." Harry spoke, giving the most predictable answer ever. I yawned and he glared at me.

"What lovely choices! Are they significant in any way?" Lockhart asked, completely oblivious. That bloke probably only knows the name of his kissups. Harry sat, appalled. Neville noticed his floundering and spoke.

"I'd like my son to be Frank, and my daughter to be Alice." Neville suggested, his brown eyes looking at Lockhart earnestly. Lockhart nodded approvingly.

Seamus was next. "Aileen is a good name for a little girl, it means noble. And for my boy I'd like Dillon, means loyal."

"Great qualities indeed, good choice! And you, Draco?" Lockhart commented.

"Scorpius for the mate, Evelyn for the girl." I replied casually, immediately curious if the guys would approve of my names or not. I mean, I heard Lockhart :: this decision would change my baby's LIFE. I glanced around the circle. Ron looked away as soon as my eyes met him. Harry stared right back. Neville didn't make eye contact.

"Lovely choices, quite phenomenal." Lockhart noted. "Blaise, your thoughts?"

Blaise cracked a knuckle. "I thought the girl could be Delia, and the boy could be Thomas." I nodded, mulling over his choices. Not bad. Then I snapped out of it :: since when did I care?

"Excellent sharing today boys!" Professor stood up, raising his arms excitedly. "I'd like to inform you that now your Parenting Prep class will only be held weekly. Every Monday afternoon after your morning classes we'll meet at three for your lesson and a discussion." He noticed the girl's circle breaking apart and gestured us to each stand up. Lockhart gave us each a handshake and a smile before he joined McGonagall at the head of the class.

"I hope you all enjoyed your discussion groups," McGonagall's voice rang out from the front of the room. "As I told the girls, and I'm sure Lockhart informed you boys, Parenting Prep will now will a weekly class, not daily. Have a good rest of your day, everyone!"


	9. Confrontation

**Chapter Nine || Confrontation**

Draco's POV ::

After the discussions Hermione and I returned to our room silently. We went to our afternoon classes separately. We ate dinner at our respective House tables. At night, we went to bed at different times.

It was morning. We had both gotten ready at the same time, leaving our bedroom doors at the same time. Almost running into each other, Hermione mumbled an apology and went downstairs. We left together, now arriving at the Great Hall. Hermione reached to open one of the doors and entered. I walked into the cavernous dining hall.

A fifth table has appeared for just Parent Prep students. I saw Blaise with Luna and couldn't contain my laughter. Hermione noticed me laughing and followed my gaze to see the odd couple. She smiled as Blaise looked anywhere but at Luna's face. Today she was wearing a bulky red sweater with a lion on it, charmed to move as she did.

"'Ay Blaise." I sat down across the table from my bloke. Luna smiled calmly, greeting me and Hermione.

"Good morning," she said her voice like soft velvet. I nodded to her.

"Nice to see you Luna," Hermione replied with a smile.

"It is indeed. Isn't this nice, a table just for seventh year students and our children when they arrive?" Luna said dreamily.

I met Blaise's eyes. He shook his head and nodded at Luna. I shrugged, offering no escape. Blaise sank forward, his head in his hands on the table.

After breakfast, the entire Parenting Prep class had a free period – or so we thought. At our breakfast seats, under each plate, was a note from McGonagall.

Hermione read hers out loud :: 'Good morning students. Today I'd like for you each to get to know the others better. Double Dates have been chosen by me. Please reverse this card to see who you will be spending time with.'

Hermione was holding up the card, so the back of the note was facing me. I read two names of people who disgust me.

"Bloody wonderful," I exhaled loudly, flipping the card around for Hermione to read the couple printed on the back. Her smile flickered for a moment before turning into a grimace.

"Draco!" Pansy's shrill voice sounded and I turned just in time for her to kiss my cheek. Bad timing. "I missed you a lot." She pouted, sitting on the table in front of me. I guess she read her card.

"Good luck mate," Blaise offered me before he left with Luna to find Neville and Hannah. I huffed at him.

Pansy rolled her eyes and sat next to Harry across the table.

"What should we do?" Harry smiled at Hermione as he asked the four of us.

"I was thinking we could go down to the black lake. Just sit there and talk maybe," Hermione suggested, looking at Harry. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"You mean the four of us can talk," I cut him off. No 'wife' of mine is gonna call the shots.

"Yea, something like that." Hermione waved a hand at me carelessly.

* * *

Hermione's POV ::

"How are you doing?" I turned to Harry, and his green eyes caught mine. The four of us left the Great Hall and were headed outside for our mandatory 'double date.'

"I've been alright. You know how things get." He responded vaguely.

"I wish I was still around to talk about everything more," I said quietly. "I miss living in the Gryffindor dorm sometime. But other times I don't, you should see my dorm!" I was getting excited now.

"It's probably bloody awesome, right?" Harry grinned at me, curious.

"Incredibly. I'm so lucky, truly. It almost makes up for my arse of a dormmate." I looked down the hallway to see Draco. Pansy was walking awful close to him.

"He makes me sick. Hermione, you know to stay as far away from him as possible. That bloke is not good news. Tell me you'll be careful?"

"I'm aware of how awful he is Harry," I replied quickly. I saw his face change for a second and I added, "I appreciate you looking out for me."

"No problem at all 'Moine, that's what friends are for." Harry slung an arm around my shoulder at the exact time Draco looked back at us. He had quickened his stride to get away from Pansy.

"Potter, get your hands off of my Baby Mama!" Draco cupped his hands over his mouth, amplifying his yell. I shook my head at him, catching his eye.

"Just ignore him," I told Harry. "He's all bark and harmless bite."

"Draco, slow down!" We heard Pansy shout as she chased Draco across the lawn. He was walking briskly to the lake, only a few yards away.

Harry and I met the two at the lake's edge. I sat down beside the water, in-between Draco and Harry. Harry sat next to Pansy. The inky color of the lake spread to the horizon.

I looked over at Draco. An unpleasant expression fell across his face. "Are you okay? You're scowling." I asked him.

"Since when do you care? Mudlbood," He muttered under his breath.

I stiffened, tearing my eyes off of him. I put my hands on the ground and pushed off violently, getting on my feet and walked away, walking closer to the lake.

"What did you say?" Harry turned on Draco.

"What does it matter, Potter?" Draco climbed to his feet, pulling him up by his collar. "What are you going to do about it?"

Harry stumbled to his feet. "I'll do whatever it takes. You call her anything you want, but you've been warned. I'm protecting Hermione from prats like you." His finger jabbed his chest.

Draco let go of his shirt. "This class and this year will end," He pressed closer to him. "And when it does, I won't have to see you every day, and I won't have to play daddy to that mudblood. She and I will never get along."

"Good. She doesn't deserve a guy like you anywhere in her life. Even as an enemy you're a waste of her time." Harry spat back, his words like daggers.

I watched Draco take a few steps backwards, shaking his head and grimacing. "You're a waste of my time, Potter. You'll be gone soon anyway. If you think you're safe, think again."

He twisted and faced the castle, walking straight back to the dorm.


	10. The Truce

**A/N:: Once again I'd like to say everything besides the plot is owned by the lovely J.K.R.! Similarities to any other story, movie, or real life occurrence, are completely coincidental unless stated otherwise (:**

**Chapter Ten || the Truce.**

_Hermione's POV::_

I shook, the tears carving blackened mascara paths down my cheeks. I hate Draco Malfoy. Once I began to think he's a half decent person, he goes back to his arse self.

I was still shaking when I walked past Pansy and Harry seated in the grass. I could feel two pairs of eyes on me on my way to the castle, and I didn't feel like reacting to either.

I walked inside Hogwarts, turning in a stone hallway. I leaned against the first wall, tilting my head back as I let the tears come. I regained composure within seconds when I heard laughter from around the corner. I stepped away from the wall and looked around the bend. Shadows from other teens were visible.

"Draconus Hermonia." I mumbled. Dumbledore eyed me suspiciously before opening up. My eyes fell on a blonde head on the couch. He was drinking something and promptly choked when I surprised him by entering almost silently.

"Bloody helll, Hermione," Draco grimaced, setting his cup down. I realized it was a clear crystal glass with an inch of amber colored liquid in it.

Without hesitation I left him, taking the steps two at a time to my room. I slammed the door, taking a running dive onto my bed. The lavender comforter sank under my weight, soft against my damp face. I straightened up, pulling my curly locks into a ponytail and went to my dresser. Pouring makeup remover onto a cotton ball, I messily toke off the remaining mascara I hadn't cried off. I tore off my shoes and jeans, pulling on comfy cotton pants.

I glanced at the clock. It was only four thirty. So what? I was in the mood for a nap. Girls get like that.

_|| Midnight ||_

I rolled over, checking my clock. It was only a few minutes past twelve. I looked up at the slate gray ceiling. My room was totally black except for a safety light for night in the corner. Tugging off the comforter, I rolled out of bed and stepped into slippers.

Carefully walking one step at a time, I made my way downstairs. All of Hogwarts was most likely asleep. It was just me.

In a huge castle filled with adults and teens, at this moment I have never felt so alone. I sat on my couch, slowly pulling a blanket over my body. Tears fell from my eyes that I didn't try to stop. Every year at Hogwarts I felt like this :: that no one knew who I really was. Everyone saw the bookworm, the prude princess, the mudblood.

At this moment I have never felt so alone. I curled up on the couch, pulling the blanket tighter. Feeling incredibly sorry for myself, I let out a bitter laugh. If only Draco could see me now. He'd think I was the most pathetic person ever. I straightened up, smoothing my hair. I wasn't about to let Draco win this. If it took a truce, it was worth it. Either I could let Draco make my life helll, or I could fight him, or I could come to a peaceful agreement.

Who am I kidding? I'm a lover, not a fighter. I began to draft our truce in my mind as I rested my head on the arm of the couch.

* * *

_Draco's POV::_

The next morning I felt like helll. Well, I feel like helll most every morning. After the usual morning routine, I came downstairs to see Hermione asleep on the couch. I shook her gently, not bothering to be there when she opened her eyes. I made coffee and from the corner of my eye I watched her trudge upstairs.

I was almost done my coffee when Hermione appeared from the steps. She looked as horrible as I felt. Her face was tinged the slightest shade of green and she was wobbly. Morning sickness.

"Um, you alright Granger?" I posed the question tentatively, not wanting too many details. Her eyes drifted over me lazily. Hermione walked out of the room without a word. I left my mug on the table and followed.

"Hermione, wait up," I jogged to catch up to her. Her brown eyes stayed focused. "I know you hate me. And I'm now fond of you either. But um …" I trailed off. What was my point again?

Hermione turned to me. Her eyes reflected a feeling I couldn't put my finger on. "Don't give up now. I thought you were this tough guy, Draco. You hide under your insults, and your arrogance, and your fake friendships. You pretend to be this Slytherin sex god, but in reality girls only get with you to up their status. Or she's Pansy Parkinson and just crazy." Hermione's eyes were as cold as ice when she finished her rant.

I froze. No witty comment or sarcastic comment came to mind. She took a shaky breath and continued. "But we don't have to stay that way. Draco Malfoy, I am proposing a truce."

I lifted an eyebrow, half expecting her to start laughing in my face, not serious at all. But she remained there, right there, only two feet away from me.

"Alright. Are there terms to this truce?" I spoke slowly, testing the waters, keeping my guard up for any hidden traps she had. She might be a filthy mudblood but she could be a plotting kind of girl.

"I just want to get along. You want a good grade, I want a good grade, and I'm sure none of us want to watch our kid grow up to be this evil person. She'd inherit that from you, you know." Hermione flashed a smile. "And after vomiting this morning I just want to be a good mother. Or all this morning sickness episodes will /not/ be worth it."

"I can do that." I answered her. "This project is gonna be harder on you, let's face it. So I guess I can pull my weight."

Hermione actually gave a full smile this time. She extended her arms a little before returning them to her sides. "I thought I was going to hug you for a second but I'm nauseas again."

She walked away without a word after that, clutching her stomach as she slowly entered the Great Hall, leaving me in the hallway.

We still were assigned to sit in the special fifth table. This time Ron and Astoria sat across from Hermione and me at breakfast. The bad news continued :: potions was next, with Gryffindor and Slytherin. I felt a little better knowing that Blaise was suffering with Luna right now, and he would be in potions as well as I.

The meal ended and we migrated to the dungeons. It was only the third day at Hogwarts so each professor was still pondering the great decision that is seating charts. Snape was muttering to himself and scratching furiously on parchment as we walked in.

"Line up along the back wall." Snape ordered in his trademark slow, monotone drawl. A few more mutters and another couple cross outs and he began shouting the arrangements.

"Today's partners are as followed :: Lovegood and Potter, Zabini and Parkinson, Crabb and Patil, Goyle and Greengrass, Weasley and Brown, Malfoy and Granger, Finnegan and Tolipan, …"


	11. Chemicals React

**A/N :: This chapter was written a few weeks ago, inspired by something that happened to me, which by chance also happened today! So thanks to that boy. (o:**

**Chapter Eleven || Chemicals React**

Hermione's POV ::

I'm not too much into signs and messages from the Other Side, but here I was with Draco again. I took my seat in the third row as Snape rattled off more names and students dragged their feet to the assigned tables.

Snape was infamous for his seating charts and his love for pairing his most opposite students together, as if throwing them together to see which one would survive. I pulled my potions textbook onto the lab desk and wondered if Snape was betting on me to survive, or Draco.

"Granger." Draco greeted me before sliding into the seat next to me. He threw his materials onto the table before leaning back in his chair, two of the legs off the ground, hands folded comfortably behind his head. I tried not to gag as his white oxford collared shirt rose the tiniest bit above his leather belt, revealing a sliver of pale –

"For today's lesson," Snape's voice pulled my attention violently from Malfoy to his class. The professor was perched on the tip of his desk, arms crossed against his chest. "I will give you all the simple task of brewing me a calming potion. The best draft will be awarded one glass flask to keep their potion. The ingredients and instructions for preparation can be found on page three hundred and ninety four."

We sat still, waiting for more instruction. "You have one hour. If you do not complete one brew, your house will lose fifty points." His dark eyes flashed.

Tables sprang to life, scurrying and tearing at their textbooks to open them fast enough, read the recipe, and fetch the items. I turned to Draco, tilting my head. He hadn't budged from his position. I reached for my potions book, turning to the page.

"C'mon Draco, I'm not going to make this all by myself." I attempted to encourage him. He replied with a groan and returned four chair legs to the ground.

"Can you read it? I'll just sit here with my eyes closed and imagine the ingredients." Draco folded his arms on the desk and laid his head across them, resting against one cheek so that his face was turned towards me. His eyes met mine.

I felt my face flush for an unknown reason. "Alright, I can do that," I tried to keep my voice from wavering. "Calming Potion :: how to brew a successful draft. This potion is used as a gentle sedative. It's purposes are generally for – "

"Hey! That's perfect! You're gonna have a human being shoot out of your – " Draco interrupted, sitting up.

"AH, Draco shut up," I grinned, shaking my head. "Stop right there!"

He smirked. "Okay, okay, I'll stop there. But you may continue reading."

I scanned the page. "Um, okay 'Ingredients.' One liter of unicorn tears, two tablespoons of clover, a handful of moonbeams, two and a half rainbows, a capsule of cloud essence, and seven white rose petals."

"Wait a minute. Back up, did you say 'two and a half rainbows'?" Draco repeated me. I stifled a giggle, nodding.

"You're joking?" A trademark smirk slowly spread across his face as he watched me crack up. "Damn girl, if you think that's funny you need more humor in your life." He added, standing up to get the ingredients.

Draco returned with the five ingredients and a cauldron. I lit the flame under it and we got to work.

* * *

Draco's POV::

"First," I traced the writing with my finger as I read the instructions. "Pour the liter of unicorn tears into your cauldron and let simmer for three minutes." I reached for the tears and tipped the flask into the cauldron. Hermione fiddled at the base of the cauldron with her wand, focusing the fire into a fierce blue flame, with and orange-yellow base.

"While you wait for the unicorn tears to simmer, tear off seven petals off of your white rose. That sounds kind of dirty." I read, the words painting a promiscuous picture in my mind. I saw Hermione roll her eyes. She took the rose and began to remove the petals.

"What's your preferred rose color?" I asked, curious. She gave me a look.

"Are you really asking me that?" Hermione questioned, as if I was joking.

I shrugged. "We have a truce. Can't I make a little small talk? Unless you prefer to slice your ingredients in silence."

"I like pink roses." Hermione answered, taking a second to look at me. I nodded.

"Very interesting. Are three minutes up yet?" I was becoming impatient.

"Draco, we still have two minutes." Hermione countered me with a tone she'd probably use on a child.

"After the petals have been added, stir in the moonbeams. Add the ground clover and the cloud essence. Hey, what do you think 'cloud essence' is?" I read from the textbook, picking up the small glass capsule of cloud essence. Swirling around inside were tiny fog clouds, droplets of condensation sticking to the glass.

"Check this out, 'Mione, it actually looks like a cloud!" I held out the case for her to inspect. As she admired it, I pressed rewind in my head.

Did I just give Hermione a nickname? I need time away from this girl. Those prats Potter and Weasley probably call her 'Mione. Maybe I'll call her Hermione Jean because it annoys her.

"Time to add the other parts," Hermione took the pod from me. She placed in the petals, poured in the moonbeams, pushed in the clover, and dropped the cloud essence into the potion. As she stirred, I peered over her shoulder into the cauldron. Each ingredient swirled with the current for a moment before the all seemed to sink to the bottom, disappearing from sight. The silvery liquid faded to white, then to a pale mint green.

"Green is a very calming color you know," Hermione spoke softly as she stirred. I was transfixed by her rhythmic churning of the potion. "A lot of couples paint their nursery this color to create a peaceful environment."

"I feel calmer just looking at it." I stared into the mixture. Hermione removed the ladle just as Snape made his rounds to our table. He glanced in the cauldron briefly before moving onto the next group. Hermione seemed to deflate a little when the professor didn't scream and shout and proclaim her the princess potion master, the best student he has ever taught, sorry for always treating you like scum.

"I think it looks right." I put forth a compliment but it didn't do any good. She sat in her seat.

Snape sat on his desk. "Your sixty minutes is up. The best draft is –"

A small bang came from the left side of the room. Smoke rose from Alice Tolipan and Seamus Finnegan's table, their faces covered with soot. The class all whipped their heads to the source of the commotion, erupting in giggles as Seamus wiped the black mess from his eyes.

"You never fail to let me down, Mr. Finnegan. Somehow, you always blow something up." Snape dismissed the mishap with a stern monotone. "The best potion was brewed by Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. You may take two flasks' worth."

I swear Hermione let out a squeak, grinning. I sat still with nonchalance. We reached for the rewarded flasks and ladled us each a few ounces.

"You two may leave now. The rest of the class must remain and clean up."


	12. Imagarius Pernamonous

**A/N :: Hey! Don't you worry, drinking will not hurt baby Dramione (: This pregnancy is fake and not far along, so it does no harm. And I'm the author. Whaddup!f**

**Chapter Twelve || Imagarius Pernamonous.**

_Hermione's POV::_

Draco and I slipped out of class, wordlessly returning to our dormitory. He immediately went upstairs and came downstairs with a black backpack. He removed a glass bottle from the bag. I recognized the shade of amber :: whatever he was sipping on the other night was in this container. The black label stood out to me as my eyes read the white words :: Jack Daniels.

I stared at Draco, open mouthed. I must have looked like an idiot; my eyes going from Draco's grey eyes, to the bottle to his hand, to his deceiving smirk, back to the bottle. I didn't want to seem like a total prude and make it obvious I had never had whiskey before. Sure, my parents have offered me a sip of their wine – but now Draco had a full bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Two shot glasses and two glasses that would hold a few ounces were pulled out of his bag and now were on the table. The fire looked blurry as I stared through the glass, the orange flames dancing in the fireplace.

"Care for a drink, Hermione? I think we can celebrate that successful potion."

"Sure, I'd love a drink." I heard myself answer Draco, upon which hearing he opened the bottle and poured a few inches worth in the larger glass, and filled one shot glass.

"This is for you," Draco slid the shot glass my way, and kept the shallow glass on his side of the coffee table. It contained about two inches of Jack Daniels, as compared to my shot glass.

"That enough for ya?" He smirked, wrapping his fingers around his glass. "You grew up with muggles; I suppose this isn't your first time."

"It's enough, for now." I grinned back, reaching for my shot glass. Draco raised his glass, nodding at me. I didn't want to show half the fear I felt inside.

"To our seventh year." He said, holding his glass out to mine.

"To our seventh year," I repeated, clinking my glass against his. I felt his eyes on me, and after the cheers we drank. I tipped my head back, quickly downing the whiskey. Draco sipped his whiskey maturely, calmly looking at me.

"Ah," I muttered softly, shaking my head, setting the shot glass on the table.

Draco smirked. "Haven't had a shot of whiskey in a while, have we?"

"Um, yea you could say that." I eyed him enviously. The way he rested against the back of the couch, the glass of whiskey held naturally in his hand. He just seemed so mature and normal, like sipping Jack Daniels was just as instinctive as writing his own name. Draco seemed like so much more than a seventeen year old teenager than I.

"Here, take mine," Draco slid his own glass to me. "It has less in it. And sipping's my preferred way of doing whiskey. That is, if you want to enjoy it. If you're just looking to get drunk, that's when you just go to shots."

"Maybe that's what I need right now," I pulled his drink to my lips, taking a sip. He was right :: it was easier to enjoy the flavor of whiskey this way. Not that it was that enjoyable. He took the other glass and took a healthy gulp.

"Maybe? I'd say you DO need this right now. I know Snape got you down. And I know Ron brings you down, Hermione. And I'm sure as helll that I bring you down." He poured us two shots, giving one to me, this time sliding across the couch so that he was closer to me. The arms of the couches we sat on were touching, so now Draco was only inches away.

"You wanna toast this time, Granger?" Draco's grey eyes twinkled as he grabbed a shot, handing me the other glass.

* * *

_Draco's POV::_

"To a wonderful reign as Head Girl." Hermione smiled, clinking her glass against mine and tipping her head back. She clunked her glass down, my eyes on me as I downed my own shot, wiping my mouth and put down my glass.

"Mmm," I pushed my shot glass next to hers. "Gotta love my man Jack."

"You know Draco," Hermione's voice sounded brighter, if possible. That sounds crazy as an adjective for sound, but she was getting tipsy pretty fast and I was buzzing. "I've had two shots and you've had one." She poured me a shot, inching forward to the edge of her couch; her knees bent a few inches from mine.

I took the shot from her hands, my fingers brushing hers. "To a fantastic time as Head Boy." I said, tilting the glass against my lips to feel the whiskey surge down my throat. Hermione giggled, reaching for the low glass with an inch of Jack Daniels left. She took a small sip, looking at me over the rim of her glass.

"I didn't really expect you to say yes, you know." I admitted, looking back at Hermione intently.

She tilted her head, the glass still in her hand. "Me either, really. It's my seventh year, better now than never. We've got a lot of new things this year so why not choose one new thing on my own?" Hermione spoke slowly, meaningfully, her words swirling around my head.

"I like that." I leaned back into the couch, my tongue felt heavy and my eyes were lingering on Hermione. Her creamy skin illuminated in contrast to her golden brown hair, curling around her shoulders. She had on a maroon sweater, striped with tiny white lines that reminded me of notebook paper. Hermione's jeans looked so soft and blue, her knees bent very lady like, angled to the left. I wonder how those jeans would feel in my hands, or how they would look if I pulled them off of her and threw them on the ground. Okay Malfoy, calm down. She's just a mudblood and you're a little tipsy.

"There's something I've always wanted to do," Hermione announced, thumping her glass on the table and standing up suddenly. She veered slightly on her way to the table in the dining area. I laughed, watching her try to stand still as she rummaged through her bag, but she kept leaning involuntarily, unable to keep her balance.

"Damn Granger, you've only had two shots and you're already so tipsy." I called to her, resting my head on the back of the couch, watching her. Hermione shot a grin at me, returning to the couches with a huge leather book.

"There's this spell I wanna try," Hermione began, ruffling through the pages, the turning of parchment making me sleepy for some reason. "I just feel so different, you know? I feel like trying it."

"It's called being drunk, Hermione." I replied flatly, my mouth turned in a lopsided grin. She turned the book towards me, pointing to a spell written in dark ink.

"Semi Permanent Imaging Charm?" I read out loud, confused.

"So you cast this spell," Hermione explained, pointing to the spell written below the page title. "And then your wand turns into a sort of pen. You write on something and it will stay for five to seven days."

"So you want to write on something, and it will stay for a few days." I repeated, summarizing what I think I understood.

"Not just write on something, I wanna write on my skin. You up for it or not, you goodie-two-shoes pureblood?" Hermione's brown eyes sparkled.

"Like a tattoo? Fuucking awesome." I whispered, looking back at the page. "Let's do it."

Hermione withdrew her wand, turning the book towards her. "You first," She decided, reading the spell before looking to me. I closed my eyes, holding out my hand.

"Surprise me." My hand felt warm resting on the cool oak table, and I felt Hermione wand point on my skin.

"Imagarius Pernamonous." I heard her whisper. Where I once felt the hard tip of her wand, I felt a cool moist point.


	13. Tattoo My Name Across Your

**A/N :: I promise the length of chapters will change! These first couple chaps are pretty short. They'll even out soon.**

**Chapter Thirteen || Tattoo My Name Across Your … Wrist.**

_Hermione's POV::_

Draco's forearm was stretched across the table, my wand now a semi-permanent writing utensil. The tip of it was transformed into a black ink block, thin enough to write tiny lines or dfelicate details.

But what would I write? Maybe I'll write Mudblood Lover, or Viva Gryffindor. Or I could draw something, like a unicorn or something equally as feminine. I pressed the wand to his wrist, watching the spot turn a dark color, the slight intake of Draco's breath surprising me. I looked up at him face, but his eyes were still closed. The flames danced across his face from the fireplace, casting a shadow across the right side of his face.

I wrapped my fingers around his wrist, gently applying pressure as to not mess up on his skin. I spelled the word carefully, which came easy because it was the word I've written all my life. Finishing the 'e' on the end of his new tattoo, I let go of him.

I sat up, straightening as to no longer lean across the table to Draco. "I'm finished, open your eyes."

Draco opened one eye, then the other. His grey eyes left my face then went to his wrist; to the word I wrote facing the onlooker. It only took him a second to read the upside down tattoo.

"Hermione," he read, a smirking lighting up his face. "You wrote your name." Draco was smiling now, a genuine sign of happiness, not a smirk.

"It's my turn now, Granger." He said. I giggled, turning the book to him so that he could read the page. I closed my eyes and pulled up my sleeve, revealing my left wrist. I heard him mutter the spell, and then I felt his wand press against my skin.

* * *

_Draco's POV::_

"Imagarius Pernamonous." I whispered, and the wand tip go liquid. It felt cold and still a bit solid. It traveled easily across Hermione's wrist; I maneuvered the wand slowly. It gave her goose bumps, as if Hermione's wrist was covered with millions of nerves, my movements sending shivers down her spine.

I laughed, finished the dark design on her wrist, to stay for a week.

"Done. You may now view my masterpiece." I said, watching Hermione opening her eyes and grinning. She looked down at her wrist, where I had written 'Draco' facing me.

"Draco," She read, smiling. "Very original." I smirked back at her. Then I came closer.

I got off of his couch and sat next to Hermione, our legs touching. I slid his hand over her knee, tilting his head down to Hermione, my lips brushing her ear.

My closeness made her shiver, and she tensed. I noticed and pulled back, so quick it was as if Hermione's skin was white hot and burned me.

"I …" I began, standing up. "I'm going to go to bed."

Hermione leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the cool table, groaning.

After Hermione left, I raced upstairs to my bedroom, pushing the door shut and leaned against it. Then I collapsed into bed, face down on the thick comforter. I rolled over, kicking my shoes off, and tore off my tie. Things with Granger could not continue, she's not my type at all. Sure she's attractive, which by nature is my type, but she's a mudblood. It was my duty as a Malfoy to marry a pureblood.

I pulled on a clean white T shirt and stared at the ceiling. I covered my eyes with my forearm, thinking.

Hermione Granger. Harry Potter. Astoria Greengrass. Pansy Parkinson. I exhaled, names and faces flying past me.

I uncovered my eyes, glancing at my wrist. 'Hermione' was scrawled beautifully across my wrist. The 'e' was flourished the tiniest heart.

Dammit. Damn alcohol, damn hormones.


	14. The Package

**Chapter Fourteen || The Package.**

_Draco's POV ::_

It was morning. I stumbled downstairs with a headache, my mouth watering at the thought of coffee. As I prepared the 'lifesaver in a mug,' I heard Hermione stagger into the space. She pulled out a chair and sat down as I turned around with a mug of coffee.

"Merlin's beard," I inhaled sharply, astounded at the sight of her. Hermione's brown hair was disorganized, covering half of her face. She rubbed at her eyes, bloodshot. Her face was pale and she reached for my coffee. Downright frightened of this /creature/, I handed her the cup.

Hermione took a grateful sip and closed her eyes. I took a seat next to her at the table, keeping a safe distance and my eyes on her.

"I'm not doing very well this morning," Hermione's hand went to her stomach. "That morning sickness rubbish. It's dreadful, absolutely horrid."

"That sucks," I said, and instantaneously wished I offered her something more along the lines of insight or wisdom or advice.

Her brown eyes met me and she shrugged. "I know you don't know what to say. I'm just venting, it's not like you know how I feel."

"I had a nasty stomach bug once. I was throwing up a few times an hour, and once I vomited I got really thirsty. So I'd take a drink right, but then I'd end up throwing it up. It was – "

"Ugh Draco could we not talk about vomiting right now, I'm really nauseas." Hermione spread her hands in front of her and rested her head on the table.

I reached out for her back, but I froze. My hand was in mid air. Do I rub her back? Is that too weird? We do have a truce now …

Hermione sat up before I could decide. I pretended to be swatting a fly. She gave me a strange look, but I'm pretty sure she bought it. "We should go to breakfast now."

* * *

Hermione and sat on the long bench at the Parenting Prep Class table. Girls all around the table had empty plates, watching their 'spouses' with hungry eyes as they devoured food. The boys were clueless of course; unaware that their 'wife' was staring at him as he shoveled eggs, sausage, and pancakes into his hungry stomach.

We filled the empty space across from Ron and Astoria, Luna and Blaise next to Hermione on our side, and Pansy and Harry on the other side. Hannah and Neville sat at the end with Seamus and Parvati.

"Good morning everyone," Luna's peaceful voice wafted over the table and the chaos. Our plates filled with a hearty breakfast assortment and Luna took a sip of her tea.

"I feel horrible," Pansy wailed, pushing away her food. "I can't even think about eating right now. I was so sick this morning."

"Mornings are the worst," Astoria murmured, stirring sugar into her tea.

"I can't stand getting out of bed anymore." Hermione chimed in, reaching for the honey.

"It's still a chore for us to get out of bed too," Blaise grumbled, angrily slicing through a blueberry pancake.

"He's right," Ron agreed through a mouthful of breakfast. "Just 'cause there's nothing growing inside of us doesn't mean our lives are so easy-peasy."

"Well they're a little bit easier than ours are right now, Ronald." Hermione glared at him. He shrugged as he chewed.

* * *

_Hermione's POV ::_

I watched Draco knife and fork his way through a delicious looking chocolate chip pancake. My stomach rumbled, hunger almost overpowering my fear of throwing up all over the table. Ew.

I grimaced and took a sip of tea. The other girls were each doing the same thing, besides Luna. Well she's always doing something different.

"Looney, how can you eat at a time like this?" Pansy demanded, staring as Luna gracefully popped a scrambled egg in her mouth.

"I don't have any morning sickness; I drink a special liquid every evening and morning to help with that. It's a Nargle repellant that also controls nausea." She explained, picking up her mug. Pansy just nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Could you lend me some of that?" Astoria pleaded, looking incredibly hopeful to Luna. "I'll take anything that helps."

"Not a problem Astoria, you can have my extra batch." Luna smiled brightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Ron asked her. "It's the most important meal of the day you know."

Astoria smiled at him, taking the thermos Luna handed her. "Thanks, but I really can't right now. I'm hungry but afraid of throwing up."

I looked at Draco. He just ate his last sausage and was eyeing mine. Still chewing, he gestured to the meat on my plate and quirked his eyebrows. I pushed the plate at him disgusted. If Draco even pretended to care as much as Ron this would be easy. But he's Draco, he's a challenge.

"Guys, check under your plates," Blaise said suddenly, a three by five piece of lavender stationary in his hand.

"What does that say?" Harry looked at Blaise's paper, as if he could just read it with his x-ray vision.

"Just look at your own, Potter." Draco said, earning a glare from both Ron and Harry. I was too busy retrieving the small card from underneath my plate.

"Professor McGonagall really needs to stop surprising us like this." Ron shook his head and began skimming the note.

'Miss Granger :: good morning! I hope you all slept well – you'll need the energy for your task. If morning sickness hasn't taken a toll, help Draco with the package I sent to your dormitory. All of your schedules have been cleared, so I do invite you to ask your classmates for tips as you work. Much luck, Professor McGonagall.'

I peered over Draco's shoulder, seeing a note similar to mine, minus the morning sickness part of course. His robes slipped a few inches from his wrist and my eyes caught sight of my name written there. I glanced away. The table was silent for a few seconds as we read the surprise.

"A package?" Pansy stated. "What does she mean?"

"That's the point Pansy, she doesn't say in the note." Harry said, not a trace of patience in his voice, not even fake tolerance. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess we'll be going then." Blaise stood and waited for Luna to do the same. He nodded at Draco before leaving, probably to the Slytherin common room.

"Let's go see what awaits us, eh?" Draco rose from his seat.


	15. Click

**A/N :: Warning -- use of somewhat strong language ahead! **

**Chapter Fifteen || Click.**

_Draco's POV ::_

Curious about our project, for once, I left the Great Hall with Hermione in tow. I reached the portrait first.

"Draconus Hermonia." We climbed inside and saw it.

A box about three feet by three feet stood in the walkway between kitchen and living room with a note tied to it. I approached the package, inspecting the sides. The box was had tape and our names on it, nothing else to reveal its contents. Hermione sat on the couch and watched me.

I tossed her the note. I heard wrinkling paper as she opened it. "Knifarious." The tip of my wand sharpened dramatically, slicing through the cardboard. I heard Hermione gasp.

"What? What is it?" I questioned instantly, reading her face. She had a small smile on her face and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Wow. That's gonna be quite a challenge." Hermione answered, looking at me.

I turned back to the box, working at the top closure. "What is it?" I asked again.

"They're instructions," Hermione began, leafing through the pages. I worked open the box and saw hints of pastel inside.

"Oh no," I breathed, freezing, not opening the box another crack. My eyes met Hermione's with bewilderment. "Don't say – "

"These are instructions to build a crib." Hermione put the packet down on her lap. I winced at her words.

"You've got to be bloody joking." I pulled the cardboard flaps apart, revealing what I expected to find. In the box lay tons of pastel slabs of plastic, pieces of a crib.

Hermione moved and sat next to me on the floor, reaching in the box and held up a random chunk of plastic in her hand. "What do you think this part is?"

"I /think/ that it is a part of a bloody /stupid/ muggle contraption," I grumbled. "This better not take long to construct."

"Actually … my parents have told me the story of building my crib. It took them hours and they got in a huge fight, too." Hermione laughed, putting the piece back in the box.

"Well we don't have to worry about that, our relationship can't get much worse," I said. She didn't disagree. "Can't we just use magic on this bad boy?"

"I wouldn't put it past McGonagall if she charmed this so we couldn't." Hermione confirmed my fear. She pulled the box closer to her. "Every waterfall began with one drop of water. Each great movement needed one person to start it. So let's start this, one piece at a time."

"Was that supposed to motivate me?" I muttered, skimming the instructions. "Are these in SWEDISH?"

"That's how you know it's a quality piece of furniture." Hermione nodded sincerely.

"You're bloody – wait, never mind. I found the English version." I flipped the pages around and found my native language.

"This is going to take a while, so I hope you're ready." Hermione took all the pieces out of the box. The pile seemed to go on for miles.

"Let's do this bittch," I said, pumped to bang this out in a few minutes. I put down my wand and spread the instructions between us.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Okay, step one …"

_Hermione's POV ::_

I was not smiling for long. We finished two and a half hours later.

Draco stormed out, twice. I spent those few minutes shouting at him up the staircase to his room where he'd escaped to, encouraging his return. The first time he freaked out I coaxed him back gently. The second time, Draco did not receive such tender words.

_|| Flashback ||_

I'll admit it, I lost my temper once. Frustrated at tired after the first hour, Draco and I were both on ends. Our patience was running thin. He had already left once.

"Alright. Step sixty four :: connect Part A with Part B using piece G. Okay, here's part A." I held Part A in my hand, which was the 'hood' of the crib. Part B was in Draco's hands, the actual cradle bed. The hood was to be attached to the bed with piece G, a fastening device that would snap the parts together.

"Once successful, you should hear a click sound." I read. Draco put the bed on the floor, snapping piece G onto the base.

"Check. Now, gimme Part A …" Draco reached for the hood and worked it on. He placed it right over piece G, lowering it gently. Too slowly.

"Just put it on, Draco. Taking your time won't make this go any quicker." I said, getting impatient. He shot me a look and slowly pushed the top of the crib onto the bottom.

No click.

"Did you hear a click?" Draco asked, confused. "I think it's connected perfectly, I just didn't hear that damn click."

"You have to hear a click, Draco. Otherwise it's not right. The hood could crash down on my baby when she's sleeping!" I covered my stomach protectively.

"It's not your baby, it's our baby, Granger." Draco loosened the hood to try and attach it again. "'Baby Granger-Malfoy,'" he added, snapping the parts together.

"I didn't hear a click." I announced, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Dammit Granger, YOU do it!" Draco burst, throwing the Part A at me.

"Fine, ready to watch me succeed?" I shot back confidently. I held Part A in my hands, scooting closer to him to position myself over Part B. I pressed down gently, squashing the parts together.

_– Click –_

I grinned widely as the victorious sound rang. He avoided my eyes, grumbling "lucky third try."

_|| End flashback ||_

We surveyed our work. The crib sat upon four supporting legs. The hood covered the first half of the bed nicely.

"That God that's over," Draco flopped on his back.

"You can say that again. You can say that a million times." I groaned. From my position on my knees I slumped to the floor, lying next to Draco on my stomach. For a moment we didn't talk, exhausted. The prize of our toil sat contently.

Draco rolled over on his stomach, our bodies pressing together. He pushed me over slightly.

"Ugh," I groaned as he rolled into me. He propped his head on his hand and tilted his face towards me. I held steady, my face inches from his.

"I have class," Draco sat up suddenly, standing up and pushing the crib over into the living space. He pulled off his green Slytherin sweater, revealing a plain white t. He changed quickly into a different, black shirt. "Off to Divination. Toodaloo, motherfuckaa'."

Draco left abruptly. I sighed, returning to sitting position. Today I wasn't scheduled for any afternoon classes so I had plenty of time to myself. I climbed the stairs and pulled my shower goodies from my room, waltzing into the bathroom, humming. For some unknown reason I was in a very good mood.


	16. Insults & Surprises

**A/N :: A classic Dramione moment awaits you ...**

**Chapter Sixteen || Insults & Surprises.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

After my bath I ran my fingers through my hair, ruffling my wet curly brown locks. I had fallen asleep in the tub, due to that charmed relaxation bubble bath no doubt, and once I returned to my room I could hear Draco's bathroom door close. He must be home from class and grabbing a shower.

Tossing on a bra and underwear, I skipped downstairs. Draco would be in the shower for a long time – who knows how long he shampoos for to keep his hair that decent?

I landed in a chair at the table after conjuring a quick cup of tea. My fingers wrapped around the mug as I inhaled the sweet aroma slowly. I was basically on an all tea diet now, with my usual foods just fueling my morning sickness. My eyes wandered down to my bare wrist where Draco's name was scrawled across my damp skin.

I heard noises behind me. Footsteps. I perked up, sitting straight. Draco was coming downstairs. I was in my undergarments.

"HERMIONE!" Draco leaped down the steps, obviously not expecting to see me half naked. I stumbled to my feet and then froze, gaping at him. Draco was shirtless, just a pair of boxers slung low on his hips.

"Draco, where is your shirt?!" I stuttered, reaching for a pile of fabric on the floor. Not sure what it was, I pulled it over my head.

"What are you – okay fine, just put on my shirt." Draco kept his eyes on me as I looked down and realized I had indeed just put on his green Slytherin sweater he'd discarded earlier.

"Oh, um sorry. I was only trying to protect myself from your penetrating eyes, Malfoy. Couldn't you have looked away?" I put my hands on my (barely covered) hips.

"Oh, well excuse me, Granger! Cause you were definitely not feasting with your eyes either." Draco crossed his arms over his toned chest. I let my eyes linger only for a nanosecond before meeting his grey eyes.

"Not much to feast on." I shot back, pushing past him as I ascended the steps.

"Same to you! The only plus to sharing a dorm with a pregnant chick is that her smallish boobs will get BIGGER!" Draco's voice called to me, rising up the staircase.

I grinned and shook my head, closing my bedroom door behind me. I tugged off Draco's sweater and pulled a grey sweater and dark jeans. I left my room, silently approaching Draco's door. It was only a few feet away. I tiptoed carefully, pushing the door open with two fingers.

His room was set up exactly like mine, but instead of lavender the space had cornflower blue walls. His bed was in the center of the room against the back wall. The luxe navy comforter was ruffled and wrinkled atop a large mattress pressed against an elegant dark headboard. The furniture in his room was dark whereas mine was a blond wood. I tried to imagine Draco sitting at the desk, my fingers tracing the back of the chair.

I walked around his room slowly. My eyes wandered his bedroom, roaming over his trunks, clothing, trinkets. I tossed Draco's sweater on his bed, sitting on the mattress. I sunk into the comforter, my hands pressing against its familiar softness like that of my own. Exhaling deeply, I leaned back, relaxing into the bed.

"If you wanted a personal tour of my room, you could have asked me, Granger." Draco's voice came out of nowhere. I sprang up, seeing him leaning against his closed door, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

"I was just returning your sweater." I pointed to the wrinkled shirt on the bed next to me.

He shrugged, walking over to the bed and grabbed his sweater, pulling it over his head.

* * *

_Draco's POV ::_

I raised an eyebrow at Hermione. She was sitting on my head and looking quite adorable. Her damp hair fell past her shoulders and Hermione's brown eyes were wide and sparkling now that I surprised her.

I sauntered over to her and sat on the bed, a few inches separating us. She looked down at her hands awkwardly. "Uh, sorry for this."

"I don't mind. You didn't steal any more of my shirts did you?" I smirked.

Hermione smiled back, laughing softly. "No, I didn't. But I guess I'll go now … I don't have any classes left today. Thank God for being a seventh year, right?"

"Agreed. If you want, we can talk, or whatever." I shrugged. My schedule today was now completely empty now that my classes are over.

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Let's talk. How's it going?"

"Not much to complain about," I leaned back and lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I heard the comforter ruffle and I knew Hermione did the same. "And you?"

"Not very well. Morning's are /horrible/ but the rest of the day is okay." Hermione answered with a sigh.

"You need to relax?" I turned my face to look at her. Hermione faced me and nodded silently. I shifted my body, moving closer to the headboard to I could lean against it. I reached my hands out for Hermione.

She looked at my hands and gave me a confused expression. I leaned forward and took her hands from her sides, drew Hermione closer. I pulled Hermione into my lap, watching her face change.

"Draco," Hermione said suddenly. "THIS is how you wanted me to relax?" She rolled off of me.

I shrugged . "It seemed like you were loosening up by the second." I winked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted your hands all over me I would ask for it," Hermione huffed as she sat up and looked at me.

"Then ask for it." I replied cooly, folding my arms behind my head and met her gaze. Confusion flashed in her eyes, and for a nanosecond I thought she was leaning in.

"Please Malfoy, what makes you think I would ever want you?" Hermione shot back.

"Well, just look at me!" I opened my arms and gave her a view of my body. My legs were outstretched where was had sat previously, and her eyes traced me for a second. "And I'm twice the man those friends of yours are. Or anyone at this bloody school."

Hermione shook her head. "Your ego is what puts me off. You think you're so hot, don't you?"

"Yea, I really do." I grinned at her. "Besides, if you're not interested I can just find another girl who is."

"Are you saying prefer Pansy over me? That whiny, unattractive, brat? That's more of an insult than you saying I'll ever want you." Hermione said, smirking.


	17. Week one::Month one

**Chapter Seventeen || Week one :: Month one**

_Draco's POV ::_

A few days later nothing changed between Hermione and me. She was still as stuck up as ever, and I was just as egocentric.

On Monday morning we had our Parenting Prep class, which would include a discussion. Great, more time with Lockhart. I trudged downstairs with a sigh. Schoolwork from our other classes has kept Hermione and I cooped up in our bedrooms, hunched over our desks for hours at night as we worked to complete all the work assigned to us.

Just last night I was thirsting for a pick-me-up as I slipped out of my room. Hermione's door was open a few inches. Her back faced me, curly brown hair spilling over her shoulders. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing the curls aside as she exhaled roughly, pausing for a second. Hermione looked away from her work and stared at the floor blankly as she pondered something. But that moment was over quickly as soon as her quill scribbled swiftly across her parchment, pressing to the papers as her neat handwriting flowed from her hand to the parchment.

I sat down in a chair at the dining table. Hogwarts was demanding so much from me recently – a new class, a new roommate, new responsibilities of being a prefect. I was running on empty.

"Draco, wake up." A hand shook me as I pulled myself from sleep.

"Ugh, Hermione what?" I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Hermione's amused face.

"You had fallen asleep, did you want me to wake you up so as not to be late for class, or next time should I just let you keep snoozing?" Hermione asked with a smirk, walking towards the portrait.

"No need to give me sass, Granger." I called after her.

We left the dormitory for the Great Hall.

"I've been so stressed lately. Homework is piling up and I get backaches and headaches all the time, and my boobs hurt and I pee so often –" Hermione's voice stopped abruptly as she pinched the skin in between her eyebrows with her right forefinger and thumb.

I shot her a look. What makes her think I want to hear all of this? "This is our second class, so you're one week along. So that's a rough equivalent to one month?" I offered, trying to help.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's right. I just want this class to fly by."

I nodded with her in agreement. There wasn't much I could do to help her.

Breakfast was almost enjoyable today. The guys compared times that it took for us to complete the crib. The girls moaned about their one month symptoms, and all of them had a little bit to eat.

We walked to class together. I filed in last, in no hurry whatsoever to be stuck with that lameass Lockhart again. The seats were arranged in a similar fashion to last week; two separate circle of six chairs. Harry, Ron, Neville, Blaise and I filled in the seats leaving one empty between Blaise and Ron. Blaise hung his head as Lockhart plopped down in the unoccupied chair beside him.

McGonagall stood outside of her circle of female students. "I'd like to welcome you all to our second class of Parenting Prep! Today we will start in our discussion groups. Professor Lockhart and I each have a lesson planned for you today. After we are finished, we will return to normal classroom seating and you will receive your formal instruction for today. Now, get discussing!"

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

The girls and I filled in the seats, giving each other smiles. Breakfast gave us time to talk. Pansy was still a brat, and I could still find one million reasons to be jealous of Astoria, but you've got to start somewhere.

McGonagall made her announcement and then sat in the chair between Luna and Pansy. I was next to Luna, and then came Parvati then Hannah. The professor handed out pages of parchment.

"Today ladies, we are talking about stress." McGonagall waved the flyer in her hands. "How many of you feel stress at least once every day?"

We all raised our hands. Pansy rolled her eyes. "Of course we get stressed out. Isn't it a mandatory symptom of being a teenager?"

The girls laughed quietly. I saw Pansy's face give a glimpse of something resembling happiness – maybe she was glad to feel like one of us.

"I understand that being a teenager is stressful. Being pregnant is also very nerve-wracking. That's why today's lesson is so prevalent." McGonagall reassured us with a smile. She pointed to her the worksheet.

"Hermione, would you like to read the first paragraph for me?" The Professor asked me. I looked up and then nodded.

"As young women, your lives are filled with stress :: the demands of schoolwork, a boyfriend, your girl friends, parent pressure. Pregnant women face those stresses and even more as they take the nine month journey. For the next eight weeks you will find yourself presented with new hassles. There are several different methods that people use to relax, and today we will be chatting about the numerous ways to find peace in your hectic lives."

"Thank you very much, Miss Granger! Let's take a moment to go around the circle and share what helps us relax. Please start us off Miss Parkinson." Professor McGonagall interrupted me and turned to Pansy.

"I take it out on other people." Pansy said a matter-of-factly. The girls just stared back at her. It's true; she does take it out on other people – especially me.

"W-well alright then! We will definitely work on that." McGonagall nodded, trying not to react at her student. "Miss Abbott?"

Hannah looked up. "I guess to relax I usually wander down to the greenhouses and the Herbology classroom to let off steam and tend to the plants."

"That is a great method of relaxation, Miss Abbott!" McGonagall cheered. "Quite fantastic. How do you relax Miss Patil?"

"I like to talk." Parvati replied with a sweet smile. "Talking relaxes me. Whether I talk about school or people, or clothes or gossip, or celebrities or the –"

"That is interesting," McGonagall interjected. "But maybe we can find you a more polite way of relieving stress. Miss Granger?"

Five pairs of eyes focused on me. I swallowed and thought for a second. How do I relax? What do I like to do? Study? I wasn't about to tell the group about some fake 'academic therapy,' they'd think I was a total school obsessed loser.

"Um, I like to spend time with my two best friends." I answered. This was true – Harry and Ron were a lot of fun to be around. I haven't seen them I'm a long time now that I don't live with them. I shot a quick glance at the boys' circle.

The gentlemen were deep in discussion except for Draco. He looked bored, flattening his tie against his chest repeatedly. Suddenly Malfoy looked up. I turned around so quick I felt light headed.


	18. The Note

**Chapter Eighteen || The Note.**

_Draco's POV ::_

"That's all for today students!" McGonagall said quickly.

We all went to the door. "Goodbye, and see you Monday!" Lockhart's voice followed us merrily down the hall.

"What do you have next?" Blaise asked, falling into step next to me.

I was watching Hermione talk to Luna. The girls had smiles on their faces, and Hermione was rubbing her neck. "Potions with Gryffindor."

"Ah, that's right." Blaise remarked as the group turned a corner to follow a corridor to the cold, damp, potions classroom.

We all filed in slowly, as if each of us had weights attached to our feet. Snape didn't seem so thrilled to be here either. He just seems to have a heavy face, always turned downward in his trademark scowl.

"Students," he greeted us lamely in the famous monotone. "I trust you do remember your seats from last class?"

I looked over at Hermione. She raked her fingers through her hair, pushing her brown curls out of her face as her eyes met mine. Then she … smiled.

We sat together at our lab table. "Was that a smile Granger?" I questioned.

"Yes, it was. Hope you don't mind," she tilted her head. "I just feel good." Hermione shrugged. "I had a good conversation in Gender Discussions."

I was appalled. "Well, you're welcome then. Speaking of 'relaxation techniques', do you want a massage later?" I smirked back at her as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"No thank you," Hermione replied politely, half a grin across her lips. "And I'm not much of a masseuse."

"Well," I began, sliding my chair closer to her. "I happen to be a masseuse, and a great tea—"

A screeching shocked the classroom and filled my ears. My chair was pulled back to its original placement by an invisible force. My body slid along with the seat and I almost fell off as the chair moved underneath me. I looked up to my left to see Snape with his arms folded, his wand closed in his fingers.

"Mr. Malfoy, do not move your seat without asking first," Snape drawled slowly. I fought the blush creeping into my cheeks as I nodded stiffly. Hermione held back a laugh.

"Today we will be reviewing all the uses of the practical Hungarian four toed frog." Snape walked leisurely up to his desk. As he passed Ron and Lavender's table he smacked a textbook against the table. Ron practically fell off his chair. "Turn to page two hundred and ninety seven."

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

Ruffling of pages echoed in the cavernous classroom as each student hurriedly flipped through the textbook to the assigned page.

"Begin reading now. In twelve minutes your books will close and you will receive a test." Snape perched on his desk, wand in hand. He flicked his wrist, flipping an hourglass timer. "Start now."

I immediately bent over the desk, my eyes zoning in on letters and words and sentences. Paragraphs flew by as I scanned the clauses, information pouring –

I was interrupted as a flash of paper landed on the page I was reading. I froze, zoning in on the intruder. It was a folded up piece of parchment. I looked around the room and saw Snape reading an old manuscript at his desk. Ron was scratching his ear and mulling over the assignment. Harry was also reading, his head bent towards his book. I looked over at Draco, who was flipping his hair across his forehead.

I unfolded the note slowly, quietly. I caught a glimpse of dark ink scrawled across the paper.

'_So do we have an agreement for later? _; )'

I read the message twice; his messy handwriting, the flirty suggestion, the goofy wink face. Draco. My quill moved quickly as I replied.

'**Stop talking to me Malfoy, I'm trying to read**.'

I heard Draco unfold the note. My eyes darted around the classroom, but it seemed that only Draco and I noticed our note passing. It was passed back.

'_So am I. We'll continue this discussion later then?_'

I read his response and scribbled back '**Sure**.'

_|| After potions ||_

"I either got all my answers right, or I got everything wrong," Malfoy announced when we entered the dorm.

I gave him a look before sinking into my couch. "I suppose I did well."

"It would be a sign of the apocalypse if you didn't do well, Granger." Malfoy scoffed at me as he sat on the other couch. He pulled down his sleeve and flashed me his wrist.

"You did a good job," He smirked as he gestured to my name. I glanced at his skin briefly before meeting his eyes.

"Don't remind me," I muttered, admiring my own tattoo. "I'm surprised no one has noticed."

"Could you imagine if Pansy or Potter noticed?" Draco shook his head and laughed softly. "That'd be a lot of explaining to do."

"Thank God we didn't have to." I replied with a sigh of relief. "'Malfoy and I were just stressed out and in the mood for a drink. Shots lead to my curiosity with a new spell and soon enough we had each other's name tattooed on ourselves. Then Draco jumped on me.'" I said, retelling the story.

He raised an eyebrow with a grin. "I did not 'jump' on you Granger. I got up to sit next to you and make a move. But you told me off without even using words."

I looked at Draco as he spoke, amusement flashing in his eyes. "So you disagree with my story? Well let me hear your version of that night," I challenged him.

"My pleasure. I invited you for a drink and we got wasted, prompting your interest in trying a new spell. You branded me," Draco held up his wrist. "And I marked you. Then I got a little carried away by the Daniels and tried to cop a feel …"

"That retelling works too," I commented, laughing.


	19. Week three::Month three

**A/N :: FYI, we jumped two weeks ahead. Enjoy!(:**

**Chapter Nineteen || Week three :: Month three**

_Hermione's POV ::_

I faced the mirror. My hair was bushy and untamed, but it was not my focus. I slowly pulled up my pajama tank top. I curved my left hand over my belly. Was there actually a difference, or was I imagining it? True, I'm not stick thin or too skinny. But I don't naturally look pregnant.

I turned to look at myself for a sideways angle. My stomach still looked relatively normal. I wasn't bulging over the top of my jeans. I didn't feel like a whale. But there seemed to be a change in my body.

I left my bedroom and saw Draco bounding down the steps. He heard me behind him and turned to look.

"Good morning, Granger." He called to me, walking straight from the bottom step to the door. We reach the Great hall a few minutes later.

"Good morning, Hermione and Draco," Luna said as Draco and I sat across from her and Blaise at the fifth table.

The six groups all filed in and ate breakfast.

"Can you believe we're already three months along?" Astoria sang as she sat next to me. I jumped a little at her enthusiasm for the morning.

"Yea, it's a little unbelievable." I smiled at her and saw Ron take a seat next to his baby mama.

"Parvati, you're looking unusually large!" Pansy observed. We all turned to look at her seated between Luna and Seamus.

"I suppose so," Parvati looked down at her tummy, which did look slightly larger than mine. "My son is going to be tall, just like his grandfather." She patted her midsection happily.

"Can you tell the gender already?" Astoria asked Parvati, a puzzled look on her face as she bit off the top of a muffin.

"I've craved sour foods–any tangy candy, I want it–and research says that's an indicator that I'm carrying a boy!" Parvati beamed at the group of us.

"I haven't had cravings yet," I furrowed my brow.

"You'll get them soon enough. I have to devour everything sweet in sight," Pansy remarked as she poured chocolate sauce into her goblet of milk.

* * *

"Welcome to week three!" McGonagall greeted us with a smile. As usual we found the class arranged in two circles. The girls sat together and looked over a piece of parchment titled 'Month Three.'

McGonagall spoke for a bit before sitting in her chair. "Hello ladies," She smiled. "You all have that pregnancy glow! Don't be surprised that your bellies aren't showing much, by next week we'll see something. Ah, but Parvati, you seem to have developed a baby bump already. How exciting!"

Parvati put a hand over her 'baby bump' with a smile. "Thank you, Professor."

"Parvati please read from the sheet." McGonagall instructed her.

"Week three," Patil began. "Is the end of the first trimester–congratulations! There are only a few differing signs that change from week two to week three. Cravings usually kick in for women between month two and three. Some ladies yearn for sweets, fruit, carbs, meat, or watermelon. Other common cravings are sour candies, pickles, ice cream, or salty foods. As you move from the second trimester to the third you'll develop more cravings and a stronger fondness of certain foods. There are old myths about which food leads to which gender, but these claims cannot be scientifically proven."

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

Hermione was finally allowed to leave the hospital. After she was released I brought her and the baby home. She gave birth to a son, bald and beautiful. Hermione named him Hugo. If she'd asked me first I would have objected a thousand times, but she didn't.

"Hermione, why wasn't I involved with choosing the name?" I demanded as we entered the dorm. For some reason everything was blurry and bright.

"This is my son." She replied bluntly, holding Hugo in her arms. I couldn't move my arms.

Then I heard my name over and over again; Hermione was yelling my name.

She gripped my wrist. I sat up, breathing heavy. My eyes adapted to the darkness of my bedroom.

_It was a dream. _

"Draco!" Hermione's voice called again. She was sitting on my bed next to me. I just blinked at her as I tried to think.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" I furrowed my brows, thoroughly confused.

She blushed. "I need a huge favor."

"What, can't sleep? Need another massage?" I tried to wink, but I was exhausted so it probably looked more like a fly was trapped in my eye.

"Not exactly. I'm craving chips and salsa." She answered, adjusting herself to fold her legs under her. Hermione widened her eyes and pleaded. "All I can think about is the classic combination of crisp tortilla chips and cool, chunky salsa."

I was shocked. "Wait, is this one of those pregnancy cravings?"

She nodded very quickly. Hermione grabbed my wrist again. "Can you please get me some? I'll be forever grateful. I need those chips and salsa, Draco!"

I chuckled, pulling the comforter off of my bed and swinging my legs off to touch the ground. "And what will I get out of this?"

"You're already getting my first born child Draco, isn't that enough?" Hermione replied with a smile.

I groaned, getting out of bed. "Well you're asking me to leave my bed at," I glanced at the clock. "Two thirty in the morning. To get you food that you 'need.'"

Hermione looked up at me. "Please? I know this is crazy, but I'm sorry. I'd do the same for you if you were carrying my child."

She grabbed one of my pillows and leaned against it, propping herself alongside my headboard. Hermione tilted her head a little and just looked at me.

"Fine." I mumbled and sighed and groaned. Her face lit up.

"Thank you so much Draco." Hermione smiled at me and pulled herself under the comforter.

"Keep my bed warm for me," I called when I left my bedroom. I slipped my wand into my pocket and stumbled down the dimly lit stairs. Our fireplace was still crackling. As soon as I touched the doorknob I froze.

Where in Merlin's beard am I supposed to find that kind of Mexican food/turned muggle comfort food in a wizards' and witches' boarding school?

I bounded up the stairs quickly, pulling the door open to my bedroom.

"Hermione," I said, approaching my bed. She was lying on her side. I walked over to her. "How the helll—"

But she was asleep. I gave her a half smile and left to seek her damned chips and salsa.


	20. Adjectives

**A/N :: The 1OOth reviewer will get a shoutout :} Thanks so much for all your reviews, everyone!**

**Chapter Twenty || Adjectives.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up." Draco spoke. I pulled myself out of sleep as he shook my shoulder.

"Mmmpf?" I answered, rubbing my eyes and rolling over to look up at him standing next to the bed. "Wait, what are you doing in my room?"

"Granger, you're in my room. Sleeping in my bed." He replied flatly.

"What? Oh …" I looked around and saw the familiar layout of Draco's bedroom. Then I remembered getting intense cravings last night and running to his room, shaking him awake, demanding chips and salsa, and then … falling asleep in his bed.

"Well do you have my—" Draco lifted up two bowls before I finished my sentence. He thrust them in my grasp and walked around to the other side of the bed. In one bowl was a nice sized pile of tortilla chips, at least thirty. The other bowl was chilled, containing chunky red salsa.

My mouth was practically watering.

"You're welcome," Draco muttered as he slid under the sheets. "Don't ask how I got that. I hope I'll never have to remember what I went through for that!"

I looked at him, his head leaning against his pillow, exhausted. "Thank you. Thank you very much, Draco. I will repay you with my first born."

He closed his eyes and laughed. "Thanks."

I laid the bowls in my lap, sitting up beside his headboard to enjoy the snack. I plucked a tortilla chip and scooped up some salsa. The tangy, spicy, familiar taste filled my mouth as I munched on the classic combination.

"Mmm," I closed my eyes in ecstasy. "You have no idea how good this tastes, Draco."

He didn't answer. I looked over at him, crunching on my second chip. Draco's eyes were closed, his head on the pillow. His long frame stretched across the large bed. We both fit nicely actually. I extended my legs towards the end of the mattress, eating more of my snack. Thank God Draco found some or I would have gone crazy.

After I finished, I crawled out of Draco's bed slowly. I stood up, walking to the door quietly. Leaning against his door, I looked back at Draco sleeping. As easy as it would be to just stay here and sleep in Draco's warm bed … I couldn't. Draco and I aren't the kind of people who share beds. Together. With each other.

* * *

"Morning Draco," I called as he came downstairs. I was at the dining table skimming today's Daily Prophet.

Draco yawned. "Good morning." He fell into his chair and put his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands.

"Tired?" I asked after swallowing tea. He nodded.

"Did you get McGonagall's message?" Draco questioned, holding up a lavender square piece of parchment. I looked back quizzically.

"I guess that's a no," he replied, pushing his chair out and jogging up the stairs. He returned shortly with another lavender square, handing it to me.

"Hermione — good morning! I hope you slept well last night. I have a special activity planned for my Parenting Prep students today. Please meet me in the West courtyard." I read out loud as Draco examined his note.

"This class is going to be the death of me, you know it." He sighed and stood up.

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

The twelve of us wandered into the courtyard. McGonagall and Lockhart were both there with smiling faces, surrounded by twelve desks. Each table had one piece of parchment with something written at the top, and one quill

"Happy Tuesday to you all!" Lockhart beamed as we gathered in an awkward bunch.

Luna repeated the greeting with enthusiasm as we all mumbled something or other.

"Today we are going to perform a special exercise. This is hopefully a chance for people to give /constructive/ criticism, not throw insults at those they are not fond of." McGonagall addressed us.

"When your name is called, come forward and take a seat at any desk. All students will sit at a table to get started. Read the name at the top of your parchment when I instruct you to do so. Your assignment is to write one adjective to describe that person's parenting skills. Write a word that you think will accurately describe them as a mother or father. Understand?" Lockhart explained.

After we all nodded earnestly, McGonagall called each of our names. I was called last and sat at the final desk. 'Luna Lovegood' was scrawled in Lockhart's trademark script on the parchment.

"Write!" McGonagall cheered. Students picked up their quills and began to think.

"Bullocks," I muttered, biting my lip. How do I think Luna will do as a mother?

* * *

The chairs were arranged in a circle. McGonagall and Lockhart each held six pieces of parchment in their hands.

"Now, Professor Lockhart and I will each read /a few/ words about the student whose name titles the parchment. No comments please! If you agree, or disagree, keep it to yourself. However if you feel the need to defend yourself — save it. Prove us wrong when you raise your child." McGonagall said.

Students all sat rather anxiously in their chairs, stealing a glance at each other.

"First," Lockhart held a paper up and examined the name. "Neville Longbottom."

Neville flushed as we all sat quietly.

"Fair, loving, honest, just, caring." Lockhart's voice rang out in the courtyard. Longbottom smiled, pleased with his description.

"Blaise Zabini," Professor continued. Blaise straightened in his seat.

"Protective, strong, a hard asss, defensive, stubborn." I smirked as Lockhart read my adjective I chose for Blaise. Zabini shot me a look and grinned as he shrugged, accepting the praise.

"Seamus Finnegan." Lockhart called.

"Goofy, not serious, charming, funny, exciting." Seamus grinned.

"Ron Weasley." The blonde said. Ron leveled his eyes with Lockhart's.

"Push over, weak, kind, a good role model." Weasley hung his head as the varied comments were read out loud.

"Harry Potter." Lockhart read. Harry blinked, listening intently.

"Protective, perfect, loyal, caring, firm, loving." Potter gave a small smile as he listened to his students describe him as a great father.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor said, turning to the last sheet in his hand. I focused.

"Stubborn, insensitive, ignorant, protective, sincere." I clenched a fist as each adjective hit me. They might as well have been describing my father. As a matter of fact, everyone was probably expecting me to turn out just like him.

I saw Blaise look at me.

I'll prove them wrong and become a better father than my own.


	21. Delinquents

**A/N :: This chap contains a sexual reference ;) & Thanks to RoryAceHayden147 for my 1OOth review! (:**

**Chapter Twenty One || Delinquents.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

I cringed as harsh adjectives came out of Lockhart's rosy mouth. He chose to read my word — sincere. It was a decent word; not as good as 'perfect,' not as bad as 'the worst.'

"Thank you Professor," McGonagall grasped her papers. "If any of you gentleman feel those presumptions are incorrect, I expect you to prove us incorrect!"

Draco crossed his arms and leaned into his chair, as if to say 'watch me.'

"For the ladies," McGonagall glanced at the first sheet. "Luna Lovegood."

Luna didn't flinch. But the rest of us kind of leaned in slowly, curious to hear what people thought of Mama Luna.

"Comforting, kind, sweet, great at lullabies." She read. Luna smiled at us.

"Astoria Greengrass." The professor announced. Astoria perked up.

"Soccer mom, whimsical, loving, perfect, M.I.L.F. ... whatever that means." Astoria giggled. The guys exchanged gutsy glances, wordlessly demanding 'was it you?' I saw Lockhart blush at the term. It was obvious we all knew what it meant except McGonagall.

"On to Pansy Parkinson," the unfazed McGonagall continued. Pansy smoothed her hair as she listened.

"Unattached, cruel, uncaring, not concerned …" McGonagall's voice trailed off as her eyes skimmed the paper. The students only offered negative adjectives to Pansy.

"Next is Parvati Patil," she carried on quickly as Pansy deflated. Parvati poked me in the side and straightened up.

"Charming, capricious, cuddly, loving, fun." Parvati beamed as the positive words were called.

"Hermione Granger." The professor called my name and I stiffened. What could people have to say about me? Do they think I'll be at the library or something all the time? Or maybe they all doubt my abilities.

"A great role model, pleasant, delightful, informative." I mulled over each adjective. Overall I was pleased with everyone's expectations.

"Hannah Abbott." McGonagall called the last name. The honey blonde paid attention.

"Boring, classic, gentle, helpful, calm." Hannah had no reaction to the dull words.

"I am very proud of the responses!" Lockhart chimed as the professors exchanged satisfied glances. "Your tasteful choice of adjectives was a good way to describe everyone."

"Great job, students. This exercise achieved its goal!" McGonagall flicked her wand and all the desks and chairs shrunk to the size of doll furniture. Lockhart swept them up in his hands.

"Any questions before you carry on with your day?"

I raised my hand. "Yes, miss Granger?" Lockhart called on me.

"Why do you guys keep surprising us with unexpected challenges and lessons?" I asked. Several students nodded and murmured their similar wonderings.

"Pregnancy is a very surprising time for both the father and mother. Tons of events will be unexpected to you the two of you make the nine week journey together. Our unforeseen exercises and tasks keep you all alert!" McGonagall answered.

* * *

_Draco's POV ::_

Some of us rolled our eyes at the professor's lame excuse. She kept surprising us because she enjoyed being unexpected?

The instructors called their goodbyes as we students left the courtyard.

"What period class should we report to?" I heard Potter ask Weasley.

"It's only nine thirty-two, so I say go to your first class. Second class starts at nine forty-five." Luna responded to him as he walked beside the two.

"You don't even have a watch though," Ron stammered. "How you do you know what time it is?"

"It's nine thirty-two." Blaise confirmed as he checked his Rolex.

Each student turned slightly to look at Luna.

"How did you know what time it is?" Hermione posed to Luna.

"Some things I just know." Luna smiled placidly at her curly friend.

I laughed. "You're bloody unpredictable, Lovegood."

"If there are only thirteen minutes left in first class should we even go?" Potter mused.

I turned to face him. "Was that Harry Potter, infamous good boy suggesting we skip class?"

"Are you, the infamous bad boy, suggesting we go to class?" Harry shot back.

I shrugged. "I'd rather not, truthfully." My honest answer didn't irk him.

"Ooh, let's all skip together!" Parvati exclaimed, actually clapping her hands.

"Oh no, not me." Neville spoke, his voice tinged with fear. Hannah nodded and walked to class with him around the corner.

"Anyone else wanna ditch the ditchers?" Blaise asked the group. Ron looked uneasily to Harry and Hermione.

"I'm in," Astoria and Parvati chimed, linking their arms.

Luna agreed. Seamus looped an arm around Luna and said he'd join us. Harry confirmed, and then Ron did too. Blaise and I were in. Pansy stood next to me, looked up at me, and said she's in.

"Hermione?" I questioned a smirk on my lips. She met my eyes, biting her lip.

"Um," Hermione stuttered, looking around the group. Nine pairs of eyes were looking right back.

"C'mon, kid," I pulled Hermione's elbow and half-dragged her into a corner of the corridor a few feet away from the students. "'Ay Blaise, take them to the Room."

Blaise grinned at me before herding our group of delinquents to the Room.

"What's the Room?" Hermione asked curiously when it was only us in the corridor.

"There's only one chance to find out. Are you in or out?" I crossed my arms.

"Why did you pull me away from the group?" She demanded.

"I could have made you make your decision in front of everyone. You would have said no, and then we'd all laugh and you'd hear nine voices confirming, 'I knew you'd say that.'" I countered.

Hermione looked away. "That's true. Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. Repay me by coming to the Room." I replied.


	22. Sacrifices

**Chapter Twenty Two || Sacrifices (Week four::Month four)**

_Hermione's POV ::_

I traced the tiny stretch mark extending one inch from my left hipbone. It looked a little bit like a lightning bolt. I looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and drifted back to last Tuesday. The Parenting Prep kids, minus Hannah and Neville, went to Blaise and Draco's 'Room.' It was an abandoned classroom they stumbled upon a week ago. We all just hung out for ten minutes and talked. I replayed the conversation in my head Draco and I had.

|| _Flashback_ ||

Draco sat down next to the left of me where Ron was previously. He and Harry had run off into the center of the room to 'double duel' Seamus and Blaise.

"These blokes are idiots." Draco said to me.

I laughed. "Which team is your money on?"

He pondered thoughtfully. "I'd put thirty galleons on Blaise and Seamus. But Harry knows what he's doing," Draco answered as Seamus escaped Harry's stupefy by centimeters.

"I'm glad I'm here." I looked at Draco. His steely eyes met mine.

"See Granger, it's good to take chances sometimes." He looped his right arm around me, reaching with his left hand to my left wrist. We both looked down. My tattoo had faded into just a barely visible gray outline of Draco's name.

"Yea," I breathed. "I like taking chances."

|| _End flashback_ ||

Rolling over and pushing my sheets off, I climbed out of bed. I walked at a snail's pace to the mirror. My hands covered my belly as I approached the mirror. It protruded at least three inches farther than it had last week. I turned to look at myself from an angle.

Oh yes. There was definitely something there. I lifted up my pajama t shirt and looked at my midsection. My abdomen looked swollen, extending farther. I pulled down my t shirt and changed.

I walked down the stairs to our common area, noticing a slight difference in how I walk. Draco didn't notice my entrance. He sat at the table facing away from me.

"Draco, do I look fat?" I asked, opening my robes to reveal my stomach.

He practically choked on his coffee because I shocked him. "Um, no you don't Hermione." Draco stammered as he stumbled to his feet. We stood eight feet apart. His eyes were on my belly. My eyes were on him.

"You look pregnant." Draco met my eyes.

"Phenomenal, 'cause that's the look I'm going for." I scoffed.

Draco gave me a look. "Very funny, Granger. Ready to leave?"

"Today's Monday!" I said with mock enthusiasm. "That means after our morning classes we have Parenting Prep."

We left our dormitory. "Yea, I'm so excited." Draco replied sarcastically as we made our way to the Great Hall.

"Aw c'mon Draco, it's not that bad of a class. If it were any other twelve students we wouldn't survive." I countered him, smiling.

"That's true, we have a good group." Draco admitted, smirking. "I'll see you then." He said, before slipping into the Great Hall.

* * *

_Draco's POV ::_

"Good evening, gentlemen." Lockhart greeted us. The six blokes were arranged in a circle. The inky sky was visible through the tall faceted windows. Today's Parenting Prep and Gender Discussions was scheduled last slot.

"Today we have an interesting lesson planned for you." Gilderoy's eyes twinkled.

"Great," I muttered. Lockhart chuckled and passes us each a sheet of parchment titled 'Week Four.'

"Seamus, read for us lad." Professor commanded. Seamus grumbled before speaking.

"Your lady is now four weeks along, equivalent to four months! If you haven't already, she may begin to feel movement as the baby's bones harden. The legs are now longer than the arms, and the fetus is moving those arms and legs frequently, especially since there's still lots of room to move within the uterus. If your partner feels movement, she will most likely tell you. Do not be alarmed — use this as a chance to bond with her and your baby. Your baby is now about the size of an avocado, is about 10cm long from crown to rump, and weighs about 100g. In the next three weeks baby will go through a tremendous growth spurt, doubling his / her weight and adding centimeters to her length." Seamus read. "God, it sounds like an alien is growing inside of Parvati. Is a baby like some sort of parasite?"

Lockhart just laughed. "Of course not, Seamus. The baby indeed does take some of the mother's food and oxygen. But your child is not a 'parasite,' it was both of your choice to create the baby."

"Unless it was this project and we had no choice." Blaise smirked. We snickered.

"Well played Mr. Zabini, well played. So fellas, how does it feel to know your baby is now the size of an avocado? Interesting, right?" Professor replied.

"I find it fascinating. There is a person the size of a vegetable inside of Hannah." Neville remarked. Lockhart nodded appreciatively.

"I'm pretty sure an avocado is a fruit." I wondered out loud.

"It's too bad the girls have to go through all of this and then our kid will just disappear." Harry remarked. We fell silent— he said out loud what we all were thinking.

"It's important to make her as comfortable as possible." Lockhart said in a serious tone. "Now, for tonight's lesson! As we've noticed, plenty of sacrifices need to be made when you're pregnant. Professor McGonagall and I have removed something from each group to represent a sacrifice." He noticed the girls' circle breaking up. "And now I release you go to your dorms."

The six of us rose at once, joining our girl outside of the classroom.

"I seriously wonder what they took from us." I questioned Hermione.

"We're the only ones who live together, so that'll change what it is that's missing." Hermione pointed out.

We walked quickly to the dorm. Hermione half-shouted the password and we bolted inside.

Dining table :: check. Couches :: check. Ceiling, windows, fireplace, bathrooms :: check. Our eyes lingered on the staircase.

"Something upstairs." Hermione said hurriedly, swiftly bounding up the stairs. I followed behind her, only halfway up when I heard her scream. I ran in her bedroom and realized what was missing.

* * *

**Any guesses, my lovelies? (:**


	23. What Luna Saw

**Chapter Twenty Three || What Luna Saw.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

"My bed is missing!" I cry, running to the wall my bed used to sit against. Where my bed used to be there was just a pile of sheets, my comforter, and pillows. I heard Draco enter my room.

"Bloody helll Hermione, your bed is missing! Well no, actually it's just your mattress." His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Yes Draco, I noticed that too." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "God, where am I going to sleep?" I rubbed my eyes and slid down the wall, sitting beside it. Draco's footsteps sounded closer to me and I heard him sit next to me.

"My bed. You can sleep in my bed." He answered.

I looked up. "Of course you would suggest that."

"I didn't mean with me." Draco turned his head. I looked into his eyes. "If you want, I could sleep on the floor or something. You're pregnant. You have to sleep in my bed."

I looked down at my arms wrapped around my knees, pressed against my midsection. "You're right. I know you are. But I'm going to go to bed each night feeling guilty when I look at you on the floor." An image crossed my mind of Draco curled up on the floor, and I let a giggle escape.

Draco chuckled. "Yea, it's gonna 'hella humiliating, but there's something bigger going on here." He pointed to my belly. "That's my son or daughter. Or both."

With that I froze and hit him. "Oh God Draco, don't say that!"

Draco laughed and winced as I made contact. "Ouch."

I looked down to my abdomen. It looked like there was only room for one in there.

Draco yawned. "I'm exhausted. I'm gonna try to find things to assemble a bed now." He stood up and left my bedroom, dragging my sheets and comforter. I got to my feet and grabbed my black tote, packing things to move into Draco's bedroom.

I pushed the last thing into my bag and headed to Draco's room with my pillow under my arm. Inside his room, Draco had made his bed with my sheets, comforter, and pillows. His navy sheets and thick indigo comforter lay out next to the bed on the floor like a nest.

"That actually doesn't look too bad, Draco." I commented as I dropped my bag on the floor and collapsed on his bed with a yawn.

"It's gonna be mildly comfortable, but I will live." Draco replied, pulling off his Slytherin sweater to sleep in a white T.

I slid under the comforter and top sheet and tugged it up to my chin as Draco jumped into his 'bed.'

"Thank you again, Draco. You could have easily forced me to sleep in your bed with you. Or on the couch downstairs." I murmured as I closed my eyes.

"Damn, the couch," I heard him answer. "I hadn't thought about that."

I laughed softly and opened my eyes as he looked at me.

"I have to ask you something." Draco adjusted the sheets as he looked away.

"Alright, go ahead." I was curious.

"Today in Parenting Prep Lockhart said the baby will start moving. If the baby has moved already … you would tell me right?" Draco asked me honestly.

"Yes. Of course I would tell you, Draco. You're the father." I told him.

"Okay, good," He sounded relieved, talking to me as he buried himself deeper within his bed. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco."

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

I woke up first in the morning. Hermione was still asleep so I jumped in the shower. Returning back to my bedroom with just a towel around my waist, I quietly grabbed my robes from the dresser, trying not to wake up Hermione.

I downed the rest of my coffee in one gulp where Hermione came downstairs.

She yawned, raising her arms above her head to stretch. "Good morning."

""Morning." I replied, touching my mug down to the table.

"How did you sleep? I have a wonderful snooze." Granger said happily.

"Not as great as you, I'm sure." I replied stiffly. "Tonight I'm taking some Calming draught before I go to bed."

She smiled her thanks, and we left.

* * *

"Hello, all!" Professor Trelawney greeted a Divination class of Slytherin and Gryffindor filing into her classroom. It was a bright and airy space, and today there were close to thirty desks, each with a crystal ball.

Blaise and I chose a desk at the back of the room.

"Today, my dears, with a partner, you will try to look inside your crystal ball and tell me something about him or her. It is possible to see the future in your crystal ball, but only if you try hard enough— so please be serious and give this a go!" Trelawney instructed. "And in order to keep you at your best, you will be assigned a partner. Take a look into your crystal ball." There was a whooshing sound.

Blaise and I gave each other a look before peering into the crystal orb. It looked like a two sided scrap of parchment was suspended inside the crystal. There was a name facing me.

"Parvati Patil." Blaise grumbled before looking up. I glanced with him, and sure enough, there was Parvati giving him a sly wave and a wink from the other side of the room.

"Luna Lovegood." I palmed my forehead. "I'm with Looney." Blaise laughed out loud, and I looked over to the serene blonde. She waved calmly back. I forced a smile.

"Please join your partner at a table!" Trelawney bellowed over the noise of her students.

I looked at Blaise. He put his finger on his nose.

"Damn 'nose goes.'" I muttered before standing up. Blaise smirked at me. Parvati ran past me to sit next to Blaise as I walked across the classroom to sit at Luna's table. Hermione and Seamus were at the neighboring table. She looked uncomfortable, giving him a polite laugh.

"Hello Draco." Luna's voice washed over me and gave me goosebumps.

"Hey," I breathed, looking at her grey eyes tinged with blue.

"Are you ready to get started?" Luna asked me, hands poised above the crystal ball.

"No time like the present, right." I squirmed in my seat.

She smiled. Luna put her hands on the crystal ball, towards the bottom of the orb. It almost looked like she was holding it. Her eyes closed briefly before opening widely. She started to lean forward slowly. Her eyebrows twitched. Her mouth opened to a grimace. Her face twisted.

"Luna …" I said, standing up. I put a hand on her hand, but quickly withdrew— it was scalding.

"Your baby," Luna answered.


	24. Trelawney's Prediction

**A/N :: pronounciation notes -- Evelyn = Ehv-uh-lin ; Jocelyn = Joss-uh-lin ; Bryon = Brian ; Atticus = At-tuh-kiss ; Ryland = Ri-lind. ****& Naw, this isnt Voldey speaking. By the way, I _love_ ****cliffhangers. I'll start warning you when there's a cliffy!**

**Chapter Twenty Four || Trelawney's Prediction.**

_Draco's POV ::_

"My baby what?" I demanded, getting nervous.

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit down!" An oblivious Trelawney called to me. I lowered myself into the chair unsteadily.

"Luna, what do you see?" I asked her again, softly.

"Something wrong … oh Draco, this is not good." Luna shook her head, blonde locks flying.

"Tell me, please." I leaned forward closer to her.

"Your baby will bring you trouble and grave danger." Luna's voice shot up my spine. A deep, growling voice rushed out of her lips. I froze. Students close by turned to look. Suddenly Trelawney was at my side.

"Miss Lovegood, dear, please go with Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing." Professor whisked her away with Harry, who I didn't even know was at the table on my left. He was partnered with Astoria, who looked at Luna with fear.

Trelawny spoke loudly. "Leave, at once! Everyone get out! There is a serious matter here, and only Mr. Malfoy and I must discuss it! Leave at once!"

Horrified and confused students ran blindly to the exit. Hermione stood at her table, her eyes locked with mine.

"Wait!" I stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Professor, I have reason to believe what Luna saw effects Hermione too."

Trelawney looked at Granger and nodded, pulling up a chair. "Take a seat."

Hermione and I sat on the other side of the table as Trelawney slowly lowered herself into the chair previously occupied by Luna.

"Mr. Malfoy, what was Miss Lovegood talking about when she changed?" Trelawney asked me.

"She said something about my baby." I answered. Hermione gasped.

"And she is the mother?" Trelawney gestured to Hermione. I nodded. "I will try to continue this reading."

Hermione looked at me. Her brown eyes flashed with fear. We both looked at Trelawney. Her eyes were closed, her hands wrapped around the crystal ball.

"Yes, your baby …" Professor began. Hermione practically stopped breathing. "Your baby will bring you grave danger."

"The _life threatening _kind?" I demanded, my hand gripping the chair.

Trelawney's eyes opened. "Yes. Your child will also be the reason for a journey you two will take. That's all I see." She sounded a little defeated.

"Thank you, very much," Hermione reached over to put her hand over Professor Trelawney's. That was strange for her, because I know Hermione's no fan of her.

"You're welcome kids. I didn't expect this lesson to be so successful." Trelawney admitted. "You're free to go."

Hermione rose from her seat and left for the door.

"Thanks again, professor." I nodded at Trelawney before I left the classroom.

I met Hermione in the hallway. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the stone wall. I slid down to the wall to sit next to her. We didn't speak for a few minutes.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked in a whisper. She tore her eyes off of the courtyard where she was staring.

I didn't meet her gaze. Instead, I shook my head. "I don't know. We can't decide now, we don't know what our baby is like."

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

"I'm so scared." I said in a soft voice. A tear slipped out of my eye.

Draco turned to look at me as I stared at the bricks along the other wall. "Hermione, we're going to do this together. That's our child." He gestured to my belly. "And no matter what shenanigans this kid gets us into, we'll stick together."

I laughed softly at his choice of words. My smile relaxed him. I pulled my knees closer and wrapped my arms around me. "Are you frightened?"

Draco looked down at his hands. "Yea," he breathed. "I'm scared. Our baby is going to put us in danger and send us on a journey. What in Merlin's name makes our baby so authoritative?"

I smiled. "I haven't a clue. The child must have gotten that trait from you." I extended my legs and put my hands on my midsection. I saw Draco look at my abdomen.

"What's it like?" He asked in a voice barely audible.

"It's weird. Like there's something growing inside me and making me fat."

"Did Seamus see anything in your crystal ball?"

My jaw dropped, suddenly remembering the vision Seamus had. I grabbed Draco's arm. "Thank God you said something, I almost forgot! He saw our baby."

Draco stared at me. "Seamus saw our baby?"

"Yes, he did." I confirmed excitedly. "And he was about to tell me the gender, but Luna interrupted us."

"Bloody helll." Draco exhaled. "Do we want to know the gender?"

"Well _I_ don't want to know. Do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Nah, I don't think I want to know. Besides, we have to worry about names first." Draco answered, pulling a loose thread from his sweater.

"You're right. Wanna throw some ideas around now?" I suggested.

"Scorpius for the mate, Evelyn for the girl." He said immediately.

"Really Draco? You want to name my son _'Scorpius'_?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "No way in helll. Evelyn is pretty."

"You asked! Fine then, what names do you like?" Draco crossed his arms.

"Hugo for the boy, Rose for a girl." I told him confidently.

Draco made a gagging noise. "Merlin's beard, there's no way I will have a son named Hugo, or a daughter named Rose. Give me more names."

"Fine. How about … Alexis? Or Juliet, Chloe, Kate, Abbey, Cassie. I like all those names." My brain was spinning after saying so many pretty names.

"They're boring. Why don't you like classic names? Like Anne, or Evelyn, Natalie, Madeline. I like Katherine." Draco tilted his head as he spoke.

"Katherine is good. We could call her Katie. Is that name too boring though?" I pondered out loud. "How about Jocelyn, or Grace?"

"I like Jocelyn or Evelyn, or Natalie." Draco nodded, looking at me.

I gave him a small smile back. "Me too. How about for a boy?"

"Well, you don't like Scorpius, so how about … Matthew. Or Atticus. Bryon, or Paxton." Draco proposed.

"Eh. I'm not a fan of Paxton. Atticus reminds me of a book. Bryon is nice. Matthew is way common." I replied, thinking.

"Gimme some names." He said.

"How about Royce? Or Ryland. Brady. Joshua. Daniel. Nathaniel." I suggested, putting my hands on my abdomen.

"Royce and Nathaniel are decent names. So either Bryon, Royce, or Nathaniel?" Draco said, flattening his tie against his chest.

"Oh my God." I froze. Something was happening.

"Fine! Jeez woman, I thought you said you like Bryon? I like Nathaniel a lot actually, maybe we can just go with that." Draco shot me an angry look.

"Draco, I'm not talking about the damned name. Whatever its name is," I pointed at my midsection. Draco's eyes followed. "It just kicked me."

Draco's mouth opened slightly. "Really?" He could only manage one word.

I nodded, sitting up straight. "Do you want to feel?" Baby kicked again and I smiled. "It's unbelievable!"

Draco gave me a half smile and looked at my midsection. He slowly reached out his hand, moving his fingers bit by bit. His right hand rested on my stomach. I looked down at him. Draco's faced changed.

"I … I don't feel anything. Does it not like me?" His grey eyes saddened.

"Draco, it's okay." I reassured him, my hand on his cheek. "She won't kick on command. Give him time, and he'll kick."

"You're freaking me out when you change the gender like that." Draco laughed softly and moved his hand over my abdomen. Then his smile widened as I felt baby kick.

Our eyes met.


	25. Week five::Month five

**DISCLAIMER :: Everything besides the plot is owned by the lovely J.K.R.! Similarities to any other story, movie, or real life occurrence, are completely coincidental unless stated otherwise (: **

**Chapter Twenty Five || Week five :: month five.**

_Draco's POV ::_

Since that day, baby kicked Hermione every night at seven. Like clockwork, at seven p.m. the baby would kick— thus inspiring me to name it Seven. But when I suggested it to Hermione she just glared. Once we were still at dinner at the time, and the other parents watched as we felt him kick us. And every night, Hermione would sleep in my bed and I on the floor. It was the right thing to do— she's pregnant and I can't force her to sleep on the ground.

Today was Monday morning. Hermione and I walked to breakfast, actually talking. Things between us were different, and it was nice. We no longer just traded insults and dirty looks. We were no longer just partners. We realized what we were— parents.

"I can only imagine what McGonagall and Lockhart have in store for us today." Hermione smiled at me as we slipped into the Great Hall.

"I don't even try to guess anymore. I've learned just to expect crazy shitt and deal with it." I replied, taking a seat across from Astoria and Ron.

"Good morning guys." Hermione said cheerfully and reached for her goblet, taking a healthy gulp.

"Astoria, Weasley." I nodded at them both, grinning at Astoria.

"Hey, you two." She answered, with a smile. Ron just stabbed his waffle.

"You're really showing, Hermione." Astoria commented on Hermione's figure.

"Yea, I really am." Hermione said gladly, looking down to her swelling abdomen.

Luna sat next to me and Blaise on the other side of her. We exchanged upward nods. "Hello Draco," she said, her grey eyes meeting mine.

"It's nice to see you Luna." I remarked with sincerity. "Um, I haven't thanked you yet for what happened a week ago. In Divination."

"Oh, no problem at all. That was my pleasure, truly. I hope I didn't frighten you." Luna answered without hesitation.

"Uh nah, no not at all." I swatted the air awkwardly as I tried to force my point.

* * *

"Welcome to your fifth class!" McGonagall said to the class. We were split into circle for Gender Discussions. "Please read with your group and discuss the five month progress."

She sat down. Lockhart turned to us with a goofy grin. "Hey there everyone! Who wants to talk about fetuses?" He passed us each a sheet of parchment.

"Harry, my man, be a lad and read for us!" Lockhart thumped him on the back.

Harry shot the professor a look before beginning to read. "Your baby, now about in its 5th week / 5th month of development, measures about 4.4 to 4.8 inches from crown to rump and has doubled in weight in the last two weeks to about 3.5 ounces. Fat begins to form, helping your baby's heat production and metabolism. The lungs are beginning to exhale amniotic fluid, and the circulatory and urinary systems are working. Hair on head, eyebrows and eyelashes is filling in."

"Thanks, Potter." Lockhart nodded to him. "It's really easy to picture your child now, right?

Close your eyes for a sec, guys." He encouraged.

I looked around. The other blokes looked uneasy. Neville shut his eyes first. Then Ron. Then Harry, and then Seamus. Blaise and I closed our eyes.

"Picture your baby." Lockhart's voice reached me.

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

Hannah stopped reading at the paragraph's end.

"Thank you very much, my dear." McGonagall told Abbott. "Some other things you ladies are noticing are that you're showing more now, with an obvious swelling in your lower abdomen. A five- to 10-pound weight gain is typical by now. You also may be noticing an increase in appetite. At breakfast you all probably ate the most you have in weeks."

"I did notice that! I just thought I was hungry. God, it feels like I'm eating for twelve." Parvati reached her arms over her stomach.

"Well I certainly hope not. You could have twins, maybe. Could you imagine? But yes girls, you are eating for two now. Don't be alarmed if you don't feel as full as soon." McGonagall remarked. "All of you should change positions slowly, especially when you move from a lying down position to sitting or from a sitting position to standing to avoid feeling dizzy or faint. If you feel lightheaded, sit down and lower your head, or lie down for a moment. Your baby is the number one priority for you now."

"This is all so crazy." Astoria whispered as she looked down at her hands clasped around her baby bump. "I'm going to be a mother!"

McGonagall smiled. "There is one more thing we need to discuss :: Postnatal Depression. Astoria, could you read for us?"

"Postnatal depression, PND, is a depressive illness that occurs after having a baby. It is common for women following childbirth to experience a period of 'low' mood. This can range in severity from a mild and normal period of mood disturbance, through the most severe and rarest problem— postnatal psychosis. Although there are differences between PND and 'ordinary' depression, there are many similarities." Astoria read out loud.

Silence settled over the group. "Does this mean some mothers don't feel a connection to their baby?" Pansy asked quietly.

The professor nodded. "Not all women love their baby at first. Think about it— the baby has been inside of you for weeks, eating your food and breathing your oxygen and pushing on your bladder and making you gain weight. When a woman sees that child… love might not be their first feeling."

"Could this happen to us?" Hannah asked, astounded.

"It can happen to any mother. Oh, look at that," McGonagall was called over by Lockhart. "Discussion time for today is over. The desks will arrange themselves, please take your seat with the father."

Draco sat in the chair next to me. Lockhart and McGonagall looked on from the front of the room. At the professor's desk there was a stack of parchment and several quills.

"Great, more writing." Draco whispered to me as he noticed.

"Today we have another exercise designed to make you all closer as a group. When your name is called, please come to the front desk and take a quill and piece of parchment. Upon touching paper the quill will write 'Dear Someone.' A name will appear, and it is your assignment today to write that person a letter, to be delivered over Christmas break. Write about your expectations, how they act, your relationship, this class, anything you want. Do not sign your name." Lockhart announced as we listened intently.

"Hermione, how about you start us off?" McGonagall called me forward, picking up a quill and parchment for me.

I walked up to the front of the room and hear Lockhart call Neville to come up as well. McGonagall handed me the quill and paper. At my seat I eagerly touched the quill to the top left of my parchment. The ink flowed out and the feather moved on its own. A name appeared and I bit my lip. _Interesting._


	26. Letters

**A/N :: Thank you to Boo62 for my 2OOth review! Hope you all enjoy chapter 26! (:**

**Chapter Twenty Six || Letters.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

Evening is my favorite time of the day. I curled up on the buttery leather couch, pulling my blanket tighter around me. The bump my belly made in under the soft cotton still amazed me. It was almost ten o'clock, and I was spending some time by the fire.

I heard the portrait open. Draco was grumbling angrily. He stormed over to the couch with three sheets of parchment and two quills.

"Guess who ambushed me in the hallway with a surprise assignment?" Draco asked rhetorically, thrusting a paper and a quill at me. He clutched another and dropped the third paper on the coffee table.

"Who?" I asked innocently, beginning to read the parchment when I realized it was blank. I inspected the quill in my hand.

"Lock-fuucking-heart. He came out of NOWHERE are basically threw three papers and two quills at me. Then he explained we have to write each other a letter, and it will be delivered on Christmas." Draco told me, leaning on the coffee table to write.

I tilted my head, adjusting myself on the couch. "So I write you a letter. That's not too hard."

"Who did you write to earlier?" Draco asked me curiously.

"I'm not telling," I grinned at him.

"Aw, why not!" He demanded, putting his quill down and looking at me.

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Well then I'm not going to tell you." Draco said stubbornly.

I didn't answer. It was time to get to work. Speaking of time … "Draco, do you know if it's seven o'clock yet?"

He glanced at his watch. "It's six fifty nine." Draco walked over to me, sliding into the chair next to mine. I turned to face him. His eyes caught mine as I put my hands on my belly.

"This is pretty cool, you know?" I smiled down at our hands on my midsection.

"Yea, it's fuucking awesome. Our kid is a boss." Draco smirked and looked at his hand placed on me.

"Can I, um … apologize for something?" He looked at me.

"Yea. Yea, sure." I replied breathlessly.

"I want to apologize for everything I've said. All that crap over the years. I know we're in a truce, or whatever, but you said it yourself. We need to get along for the sake of the baby. So," Draco shrugged. "... sorry for all that."

"If this happened one month ago I wouldn't have accepted this, you know." I said, avoiding his eyes as I inhaled a shaky breath. "But we're different now. We're parents. And we're in this together. I accept."

Draco smiled. Not a Malfoy smirk, but an actual, genuine smile. I couldn't help grinning back. He leaned forward. I blinked. Draco's grey eyes stayed focused on mine. He was centimeters away. My gaze flicked from his lips back to his gaze. I closed my eyes.

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

"Whoa," I breathed, feeling something connect with my hand. Hermione almost fell forward when my lips didn't meet hers. I guess I got distracted.

"He kicked me!" I grinned at her, my eyes wide. Hermione smiled.

"I felt it too. She's my predictable baby," she replied, looking down at her abdomen, her hands moving in circles over the child.

"So you wouldn't be game to naming the baby Seven?" I tilted my head. "C'mon, you know it made perfect sense."

Hermione rolled her eyes and practically growled. "No son or daughter of mine will be named a number! That's just cruel."

I chuckled and stood up, returning to my seat on the couch. The letter was still on the coffee table. I pulled Hermione's blanket over my lap as I looked over at her. She was facing the table, head bent towards the letter. The quill moved across the parchment.

I looked down at my own blank sheet, my mind racing. Was I about to kiss _Hermione Granger_ back there? Was the stuck up, Slytherin hating, good-guy-loving Hermione about to kiss me? I closed my eyes, trying to play out the scene in my head. But there's really no way to find out what would have happened. Unless …

I stole another glance at her. Unless we did that again, I'd never know.

"Get to work, Draco." Hermione scolded me. She must've seen me looking.

I returned my attention to the letter. I pressed the quill to the parchment and Hermione's name appeared. 'Dear Hermione Granger.' Well, that was quite a start.

* * *

"I'm finished. Have you even started yet?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Yea, I'm done. C'mon over, there's one more thing to do." I replied, folding up the letter and sliding it into my robe pocket. Hermione took a seat on the couch across the table. I pushed the third piece of parchment towards her.

"Name Time!" Hermione read from the paper. "On the spaces below, please write the possible names for your child. Choose three for a girl and three for a boy. Name will be read aloud in class in groups of three. Don't forget a middle name!"

"It's a good thing we discussed this already, eh?" I said, trying to recall the names we agreed on. "Have you warmed up to Scorpius yet?"

"No, and I never will." Hermione looked at me over the top of the paper before she put the parchment on the table. "Okay, three names for a girl. We liked Natalie, Jocelyn, or Evelyn, correct?"

"Geez, how'd you remember?" I furrowed my brows as Hermione wrote the names on the sheet.

"It's a girl thing. We're good with baby stuff." She offered as an explanation.

"That's fine with me. What for a middle name? Our parent's names would be a good idea. What's your mother's name? That could be our daughter's middle name." I said, thinking quickly and speaking just as fast.

"Um, yea that's a good idea." Hermione blinked several times, comprehending all that I said. "Actually it's brilliant! Natalie Suzanne. Jocelyn Suzanne. Evelyn Suzanne." She tried out the names.

"Our girl's gonna be beautiful isn't she? Yea, she's gonna be gorgeous." I decided, folding my arms behind my head.

Hermione laughed. "For our son we decided on Bryon, Royce, or Nathaniel. Your father's name is Lucius?" I nodded. "Bryon Lucius. Royce Lucius. Nathaniel Lucius."

"Damn, our son's gonna be a ladies' man." I smirked. "Just like his daddy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He will be a gentleman."

"Yea, we'll see."


	27. Week six::Month six

**A/N :: Bonjour, mes chous. Yes you will find out eventually who Hermione wrote to, and who Draco wrote to (: I LOVE THE REVIEWS! Y'all are hilarious! & I wish you the best with your pregnancy, RayneDramioneLoVe!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven || Week six :: Month six.**

_Draco's POV ::_

There was no denying it :: Hermione is big. She's very big. Sitting in our circles, I let my eyes wander to the group of girls. Each of the six has gotten large. Parvati was pretty much just a whale now.

Neville was reading. "Your baby measures about 7.2 inches from crown to rump and weighs about 10.5 ounces. The fetus is steadily gaining fat to keep warm. Growth rate is slowing down but organ systems, like digestion, are continuing to mature. A waxy film is being produced by your baby's oil glands and covers the skin to keep it supple in the amniotic fluid. Buds for permanent teeth are beginning to form. Your baby's acrobatics are pretty constant, and since he responds to sound, rhythm and melody, you can try singing and talking to him. After he's born, the same sounds will soothe him."

"Do any of you gentlemen like to sing?" Lockhart asked us. "I sing sometimes, usually in the shower. How about you?"

Only Neville raised his hand. I bit back a laugh.

"Well then. Since you folks don't sing that often, another idea is to just talk to your child. Take some time and have a conversation with your unborn baby— as crazy as it sounds, it helps. Your child can hear you, and then when he is in your life he will recognize your voice." Lockhart, for once, was making sense. "Today we're going to create a list of topics you can talk to your baby about."

We all received parchment and a quill. For once, we were all taking this seriously. I didn't make sarcastic comments. Harry didn't make dagger eyes at Lockhart. Neville didn't look so sacred at everything. Blaise wasn't as negative. Ron wasn't starting arguments. Instead, this group of blokes was ready, quills posed to take notes.

"Ron, you just played a crappy game of Quidditch. Who you do talk about it with?" The blonde professor asked Ron.

The ginger scratched his head. "Harry?"

Lockhart nodded. "A very good answer. But I recommend you talk to Astoria and your baby. As strange as it sounds, taking a few minutes to describe your day to those two will make you three feel better. You will feel relaxed. Astoria will feel included. Baby will feel calmed by your voice."

Scratching noises could be heard as we furiously copied down Lockhart's suggestions. "How about you, Draco. Let's say those Gryffindor blokes have rubbed you the wrong way all day long. Who should you vent to?"

"I should vent to Hermione and baby." I answered with a hint of uncertainty. Lockhart's triumphant smile reassured me.

"That's it! What a great learner you are, Mr. Malfoy." Professor praised me as the other guys wrote down more notes. "It's necessary to keep the opposite in mind. When your lady needs someone to talk to, she might come to you. This might surprise you, because pervious to this you just considered her a partner. Over the next months you and she will grow closer. Do not fear this relationship!"

Lockhart had passion behind his words. The guys and I paused from our writing to look at our professor. He locked eyes with each of us, taking a sweeping gaze around the circle. Lockhart suddenly chuckled, looking down to his hands folded in his lap.

"Take advantage of this opportunity, lads. It could be a while after this the next time you are so blessed."

* * *

_Hermione's POV ::_

"Ladies, this is an incredible experience. Being pregnant is an adventure. It could be a while after this the next time you are so blessed." McGonagall said quietly.

The group stayed silent, our quills gripped firmly on our hands.

"But we shouldn't stay so somber. This project is an unbelievable chance for you twelve. And you six are extraordinarily fortunate. Pansy, could you read?"

Pansy nodded at the professor. "The sixth month of development is crucial for baby. It is also life changing for mom— welcome to the end of the second trimester. In this month/week, back pain will be the major issue. Dreams may also plague you too. A lot of first time mothers experience strange dreams in this period ..."

* * *

I crawled into bed, sighing as soon as my head hit the pillow. I could practically feel Draco's confused looked burning into my back. I rolled over to face his gaze.

"You alright, Granger?" Draco asked as he pushed the sheets around his 'bed.'

"I'm exhausted." I threw my forearm over my eyes.

"Lockhart said you're gonna have some fuckedd up dreams tonight. And in the morning we should talk about them, 'cause talking about our feelings is good." Draco said, falling into bed.

I laughed, uncovering my eyes. I rolled over to lay on my side to look down at him. "I got the same thing from McGonagall. She also said not to put much stock into the dreams."

Draco looked up at me. He flicked his wand at the lights and they turned off immediately. "Well let me know. And I'll tell you mine." Draco rolled over.

I found myself staring at the back of his head. "Goodnight, Draco."

"'Night Hermione. Goodnight baby." He replied. I froze for a second. "I was talking to my unborn child, not calling you baby."

"Thanks for the clarification 'cause you freaked me out for a sec," I admitted. He laughed softly in the darkness.

* * *

"Hermione, wake the fuuck up right now!" Draco shook me violently. Images faded from my vision as the real world came into view.

"You're awake now?" Draco was sitting next to me on the bed. His grey eyes looked concerned.

"Um … yes?" I blinked, breathless. "What's wrong?"

"With me? Nothing. But I wanna know what's wrong with you. You were makin' all kindsa noises and freakin' out. Did you have a nightmare?" Draco looked at me strangely.

Memories from my dream flooded my mind. "Yea. I think I did." I responded quietly.

"Tell me about it." Draco's voice sounded— actually— like he cared.

"All of our babies were playing together. Harry and Pansy had a cute little boy. Parvati and Seamus's kid was there too, and Neville's, so was Luna's. And Ron's baby was also in my dream. Well all the kids were sitting in this play pen. They only looked a year old. Then you came into view, and you were holding our child. You leaned over and put him in the pen. Then the baby faced me … and it looked just like Voldemort."

"What the helll?" Draco's brow furrowed.

"Then you woke me up. It was so strange." I pinched the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb. "I was so scared."

"Hermione, look at me." Draco took my hand in his. I wasn't sure to either check if he was having a fever, or check if I was still dreaming. "It was a nightmare. Our kid won't look like him. The baby will look like me and you— can you imagine?"

I smiled. "Our kid's gonna be cute."

"You're better now?" Draco slowly took his hand out of mine.

"Yes. It did feel good to talk about it actually," I smoothed my hair down, suddenly self conscious.

He smirked before muttering 'goodnight' and returning to his bed.


	28. The Godfather

**Chapter Twenty Eight|| The Godfather.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

I picked a thin, cream colored novel from the shelf. The library was almost silent on this Friday night, November the twentieth. Moth students were off to enjoy themselves and the company of friends in Hogsmeade this evening. Myself? About to enjoy the company of a good book.

I inspected the book. 'Catcher in the Rye,' written by J. D. Salinger. 'A Muggle classic, perfect!' I thought to myself with a smile, taking a seat on an ancient couch. The air glittered with dust when I plopped down. I grimaced and cracked open the novel.

I was almost halfway through the book (and developing a serious crush on Holden Caulfield) when I heard a noise. Curious, I lowered the novel to look. There was no one. I turned my head, looking around the empty library. All I could see was rows and rows and rows of books, and the libri —

"Hermione?" Luna's voice shocked me. I was so surprised I dropped 'Catcher in the Rye' and fell off the couch. Luna was on the other side, and gave a soft musical laugh. "I apologize; did I give you a scare?"

I picked myself off the floor, smiling, and grabbed the novel. "Yes, you did. What's up?"

"I was just looking for Blaise. I think I saw him come in here. Have you seen him?" Luna questioned, glancing around the library.

"No, I haven't seen Blaise today, sorry!" I responded politely, suddenly eager to get back to reading.

Luna smiled. "Thank you Hermione. Why aren't you having fun in Hogsmeade?"

I shrugged. "Not the typical me, I guess."

She nodded. "I agree. Have a good night, Hermione." Luna left me.

I sat down on the couch and fingered through the pages of 'Catcher,' looking for where I left off. Luna's an odd character, but I think if more people—

"Thanks, Granger. I owe you." Blaise's baritone came from my left and I jumped. Again, the book fell to the floor. "Oh, my b." Blaise walked to the other side to reach down to the ground and retrieve the novel.

"Uh, thanks." I muttered, taking back the book. "And you're welcome. I honestly didn't see you."

Blaise sat down on the other end of the couch, pressing his palm to his forehead. "This project is driving me crazy, Granger. I'm not ready for this. Luna is a lunatic."

I smiled. Tough 'ole Blaise isn't as tough as he appears? "I know. This assignment is hard on all of us, Zabini. Stick through it, we're all going through the same thing."

Blaise brown eyes met mine. A second passed before his face flashed a smile. "Thanks. Yea I know you're going through the same shitt, I'm sorry for that."

"No, don't be." I swatted the air lamely. "It was no problem. No trouble at all."

Blaise looked at me once more before standing up. "See you on Monday."

"Bye." I said, watching him leave. I wonder what he'd be like as a father. This project could cause us all to break down. Talking to each other would be the best way to vent and calm down, lower the stress level.

Tired of the real world, I escaped back to 'Catcher in the Rye.'

* * *

_Draco's POV ::_

Breakfast wouldn't be breakfast if McGonagall didn't have a surprise for us.

Tired, grumpy, and just a little hungover, on Saturday morning we all ate breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione was chipper, talking to Parvati and Astoria seated across from her. Seamus sat across from me, and Blaise was next to me. I could see Ron on the other side of Hermione.

"Bullocks," Harry announced angrily from his place next to Seamus.

"What is it, Potter? Finally realize Ginny's chest is way smaller up close than it seems to be from far away?" I asked, grinning at him. Ron shouted something and Harry blushed furiously, giving me (quite frightening) threatening glares. Blaise and Seamus snickered.

"No Malfoy, I just found this under my plate." Harry held a lavender square piece of parchment in his hand. Eleven groans could be heard around the table as we each reluctantly slipped a finger under our plate to find the same surprise.

A few moments of silence followed as we all read. 'Draco Malfoy— good morning! I am pleased to give you the task of, along with Miss Granger, choosing godparents this morning. Have your choices and your baby names ready for Monday's class!— Prof. Lockhart.'

"I can't wait to be a Godfather! I'm gonna be the sickest ever." Seamus proclaimed loudly.

"At least I know he won't be my baby's Godfather." Parvati whispered to the girls. Astoria giggled.

"Should we go to the courtyard or something to talk about this?" Ron asked the group. A couple nods answered the question. We left.

"I was thinking either Ron or Harry for the Godfather," Hermione began, walking next to me. "And for the Godmother—"

"Whoa there sunshine, I'm the father so I'll pick the Godfather." I corrected her. "And I want Blaise to be the Godfather."

Hermione paused. "Okay."

"Why not? Hermione, he's a great guy; Blaise is driven and— wait. Did you say yes?" I stopped in my tracks.

Hermione just looked at me. "Yes I did. I approve."

We followed the group outside. "Wow. That's great. You may now choose the Godmother," I told her.

"I'm not sure," Hermione admitted. "Parvati could be a bad influence. Luna is ... Luna. Pansy's not a good role model. Hannah is boring."

"You didn't mention Astoria. How about her?" I suggested, looking at the blonde. "She might name me Godfather."

"Because I don't want the father of my baby fantasizing about my baby's Godmother." Hermione replied frankly.

"You don't have anyone better in mind." I turned to face her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine."

I smiled and looked at the other groups. Pairs of seventh years were scattered around the courtyard. Within minutes we all clustered together.

"Alright. We can go first," Harry and Pansy stood an awkward distance apart, across from me in our circle. "We've chosen Ron and Astoria."

Ron smiled at his best mate, while Astoria beamed at Pansy. "We'll go next." Ron said. "We chose Hermione and Draco."

Hermione blushed at Ron and my eyebrows rose. How did Astoria convince Weasley to name me Godfather?

Neville cleared his throat. "Hannah and I have decided on Harry and Parvati." The two friends thanked the Gryffindor couple.

"For us," Seamus looped an arm around Parvati. She shrugged him off. "Harry as Godfather, Hermione as Godmother.

Hermione grinned at Parvati and seemed surprised she was such a popular choice.

"Blaise and I would also like to choose Hermione as Godmother." Luna smiled at her. Then she looked at me. "And we want Draco as the Godfather."

Then it was my turn.


	29. Week seven::Month seven

**Pronounciation notes :: Anisa = uh-nee-suh ; Anil = uh-nil ; Aileen = i-leen.**

**Chapter Twenty Nine || Week seven :: Month seven.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

Everyone's eyes were on me as eleven people waited to hear me speak. Time was moving in slow motion. I took a quick millisecond to think— even if my baby would only last two months, until it was a couple years old, don't I still want my child to have great Godparents?

Blaise would be a good Godfather, proven to me in the library. Sure, he was running away from his problems, but it's expected of everyone to crack under pressure. He was a determined, athletic, handsome guy— qualities I'd be happy to have in a son.

Astoria was beautiful, there's no room for denial. Her blonde hair fell in sleek, yet voluminous waves today, framing her golden face. Astoria's green eyes could catch your breath from across the Great Hall. But I don't know what she's like in the inside, and that's what matters.

"Draco and I have chosen Blaise to be our baby's Godfather," I told the group. Blaise gave a half-smile of thanks to Draco. I looked at Luna standing beside him. I am now Godmother to three unborn babies. Hannah, Pansy, and Luna are Godmothers to none.

"And Luna as Godmother." Luna flashed me a smile, wide and glimmering and thankful. She excitedly looked at Draco.

* * *

I sat in a circle in Parenting Prep. It was Monday, and fourteen chairs were arranged in one circle instead of two. In Draco's hand was the parchment with the baby's name choices. He was seated on my right. On my left was Ron, and I leaned slightly to take a look at his paper.

"Not so fast Hermione," Ron caught me, pressing the parchment against his chest. "You'll know my name choices when I announce them to the class."

I smiled. "Sorry, I'm just curious. Did you and Astoria agree?"

Ron shook his head. "Not on everything. Like the name Hugo— I want a son named Hugo, but she doesn't."

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by Lockhart.

"Students! Welcome to another wonderful class. Instead of Gender Discussions, we'll all share name choices this afternoon. Each pairing will have a chance to announce their decisions."

"I trust you all appointed Godparents?" McGonagall asked the class. We all nodded. "Great! Now we may begin. How about Neville and Hannah?" The professor turned to the couple on her left.

Neville nodded and held the parchment out in front of her. "Hannah and I have decided on names, one for each gender. Our son will be Kenneth. Our daughter will be Elizabeth." Hannah smiled up at him as he spoke.

"I will call on one student after names are called. You must give your opinion." Lockhart told us, looking around the circle. "Pansy! Please give your opinion."

Pansy looked up. She gave the couple a once over. "Fitting."

Silence followed for a second. "Seamus and Parvati!" McGonagall called the next couple.

Parvati snatched the paper from Seamus' hand. "We are not so sure of names. I want either Anisa or Anil. But Seamus wants Aileen or Dillon."

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

I felt a little bit of myself dying as I listened to these couples decide on names. Then I heard my name when Lockhart called on me to comment.

"Uh, yea. Those four are all good names." I nodded, trying to sell my words. Seamus gave me a confused look and Parvati rolled her eyes. "About the decision, just take time and talk about it. The baby's name should be special, you know, it shouldn't be a fight."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy! Luna and Blaise, would you like to go next?" McGonagall cheerfully commented.

Blaise straightened his posture from the right of Draco. Luna read from the parchment. "We both like Celeste for our daughter, but we do not agree on our son's name. I prefer Elijah for a boy, but Blaise wants Reece."

"RONALD!" Lockhart bellowed, startling the ginger.

Ron sat up quickly, dropping his paper. Astoria whisked it off the ground. "Um, great choices. Celeste is uh… well it reminds me of the moon. Yea! It really does. The moon is pretty. You two will have a beautiful daughter. Sorry, what was the question again?"

I snickered. McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at Ron. "Alright. Draco and Hermione?"

I looked down at the sheet. "We like Evelyn for our daughter, and Nathaniel for our son."

"HARRY!" Lockhart said joyfully.

Harry perked up. "Those are great names, actually. Evelyn is unique, I like it."

"Very good, thank you Mr. Potter! Ron and Astoria!" The witch announced.

"Ron and I haven't decided yet. I like Raegan for a girl, Lane for a boy. But Ron," Astoria stressed his name. "Wants either Hugo or Rose."

I saw Hermione's mouth drop. "HERMIONE!" Lockhart shouted. "I have the impression that you have something to say?"

"I like those names a lot. Hugo and Rose are stunning." Hermione answered, looking at Ron as she spoke. I turned my head to not see their 'moment.'

"Wonderful! Harry and Pansy?" Our professor said.

Harry cleared his throat. "James for a son, Lily for a daughter."

"PARVATI!" Lockhart hollered at the dark haired girl.

Parvati smiled at Harry. "Those name choices are fabulous! I love how a mother named Pansy will have a daughter named Lily. The flower theme you have is charming."

"Great comments!" McGonagall stood up and beamed at us. "That concludes our class. Our next meet will be on November thirtieth, and you will be eight months along! How exciting!"

We all paused for a moment, allowing the seriousness of what she said sink in. I stole a glance at Hermione. Her hands were wrapped around her (huge) abdomen. Within seconds we all left, on our way to our dormitories and the real world.

"Freaky how Ron likes the same names you do, right?" I asked Hermione as we walked back to the Head dorm.

"I know. Crazy isn't it?" I could hear Hermione's smile as she spoke.

"Yea. Too bad you're stuck with me." I smirked at her.

"Well, being his partner would make choosing the names a lot easier." We reached the dorm and I gave the password.

"You should have seen your face!" I started to laugh. "And then you gave your comments, you and Ron practically having sex with your eyes."

Suddenly Hermione's warm brown eyes came into view. She pivoted on her heel in front of me, turning to face me. "Wow Draco. I think I sense jealousy?"


	30. Meet the Parents

**A/N :: I couldn't find the first names of Mr. & Mrs. Granger so you'll have to live with Sure and John. (:**

**Chapter Thirty || Meet the Parents.**

_Draco's POV ::_

It was Friday morning. My alarm went off, yanking me out of sleep. I pushed the clock off my bedside table onto the floor, groaning. I rustled my hair, rubbed my eyes, and sat up in bed, attempting to wake up. But what I saw caused me to believe I was still dreaming.

My parents were in my room. Narcissa Black Malfoy, cloaked in a green patterned button up coat. Her two toned hair was pulled back, loose curls surrounding her face. Lucius Malfoy was dressed in a fitted black, fur-trimmed cloak. A white collared shirt reached halfway up his neck.

"Draco!" Mum smothered me in a hug as soon as I climbed out of bed.

"Son," Father nodded as a pair of identical grey eyes looked back at me like I was looking in a mirror.

Then I heard Hermione scream. I pushed passed father and bolted through my door, turning to run off into the Head Girl's bedroom. Two other people were there with her. A man with a calm face, brown hair, and smiling brown eyes enveloped her in a bear hug. A woman wrapped her arms around the two, her curly brown hair flowing past her shoulders.

"Mum! Daddy! It's so nice to see you! Why are— Draco!" Hermione saw me, grinning widely. "Mum, Dad, meet my um… this is Draco Malfoy."

I smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "It's nice to meet you, sir." I said, shaking Mr. Granger's hand.

"You can call me John." He told me. His warm brown eyes looked just like Hermione's.

"And call me Sue, Draco!" Mrs. Granger hugged me tightly. I let out a laugh.

I heard my parents enter the room. I saw Hermione's face change, and I turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Hermione, John, Sue,— meet my parents." I stood in-between the adults. "My mother Narcissa and my father Lucius."

Lucius and John exchanged polite greetings and a firm handshake. Sue hugged Narcissa. My mother primly smiled. I stole a glance at Hermione, who grinned back.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?" McGonagall's voice came from the downstairs.

"What's next?" I mumbled to Hermione as we bolted from the room to join our professor.

We bounded down the steps to find professor McGonagall sitting at our dining table, a mug of tea in her hands, calming taking a sip like she lived here.

"Hello students." The witch smiled at us, placing her mug on the table and standing up. "I have a task and a surprise for you."

"I think we saw the surprise." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I should make it clear that those are not you're actual parents. Those adults are almost perfect identical matches." The professor gave another calm smile.

"What is the task?" Hermione asked.

"As you noticed, your 'faux parents' are here. I must say Hermione; your parents are very charming!" McGonagall beamed at her. Hermione blushed. "Anyway, you may have been expecting your parents to say something about Hermione's pregnancy."

"Bullocks, I forgot for a sec you're pregnant." I smacked my forehead. "Why didn't my folks tear my face off when they saw Hermione?"

* * *

_Hermione's POV ::_

I glared at Draco, but I felt guilty. The truth is I forgot I was pregnant too. I looked down at my huge stomach— seven months!— and apologized silently to my baby.

"Both of your 'parents' have been charmed so that they won't see Hermione's baby bump until you break the news. That is your task; you must tell both sets of parents about Hermione's pregnancy." McGonagall said frankly.

We froze. I saw Draco's mouth open and then close. "We have to …" I began talking, and then closed my eyes. "Um, you're saying that we have to … I can't even say it!"

"You want me to tell my parents that my mudblood roommate is pregnant with my baby?" Draco spat, throwing his hands up.

McGonagall nodded wordlessly.

"Oh my God. Oh my GOD." I started taking short breaths. "My parents are going to freak out!"

"My parents will kill me, McGonagall! No. They'll kill YOU!" Draco pointed at me with a shocked face.

McGonagall walked towards the steps. "Is it okay if I call the adults down?"

"NO!" Draco and I shouted at her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Our professor called up the stairs. Draco and I exchanged a look of terror.

The four figures emerged from the upper floor, looking rather uncomfortable. Suddenly I became very curious as to what they were doing— what could they talk about, even if they were fake people?

"Please take a seat!" McGonagall ushered the couples to the couch. There were three— three couches, three couples. The professor stood and watched, giving us an encouraging nod.

I couldn't move. Luckily Draco did. "Mum, Dad." He looked at them. "Hermione's Mum and Dad." He looked at my parents. "We have something to tell you."

My parents looked at me. I kept staring at the carpet. "Uh, you see …" Draco began.

"I'm pregnant." I met my parent's eyes. Draco lowered his gaze.

We braced ourselves for the reactions. My mom clasped her hands to her chest, grinning. My dad started laughing softly and bowed his head. Mr. Malfoy's eyes widened. His cruel grey eyes looked at me. Mrs. Malfoy blinked rapidly, tears pricking her eyes. I made her cry?

Suddenly my mom jumped off the couch and wrapped me in another hug. I could see my dad clap Draco on the back out of the corner of my eye.

"Hermione I am so happy for you! You're going to be a mother!" My mum cried happily as my father looped an arm around her. I saw Draco look up at my parents.

"Draco." Mr. Malfoy stood up abruptly. Narcissa did the same. "I am very disappointed in you."

"You got this," Mrs. Malfoy gave me a once over. "Mudblood pregnant?" She recoiled as if saying the word was equivalent to chewing on glass.

"Please," Draco stammered, following his parents to the door. Lucius gave my parents and I one more look before yanking the portrait open, holding it open for Narcissa to slip through. Mr. Malfoy left after his wife, and didn't look at Draco. His 'faux parents' disappeared upon crossing the threshold.

The boy teen stood unmoving by the portrait hole. McGonagall faced me and pulled her wand out of her robes, flicking the slender pole at my parents— who disappeared promptly.

"If I must say, that was an accurate depiction of how your parents would react." McGonagall added, brushing invisible dust off of her robes uncomfortably. "I will give you two an A for this task."


	31. Week eight::Month eight

**Chapter Thirty One || Week eight :: Month eight.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

At breakfast we were all eager to listen to the others' stories about their visit from the parents and McGonagall's evaluation.

"How did it go, mate?" Draco asked Blaise with a smirk. Zabini and Luna shared a glance.

"It was … okay. Luna's dad is quite a character. When we told him, first thing he asked was my zodiac. I'm a Scorpio, and Luna is a Cancer. I'm pretty sure Xenophilius' exact words were 'your strong sexual attraction and raw magnetism will ensure a love life that rocks.' So, yeah." Blaise answered.

Draco and I laughed. Luna smiled serenely, Blaise lowered his head and chuckled.

"My dad likes you a lot Blaise." She reassured him. "Your mother is truly lovely."

Blaise looked at Luna, and then Seamus and Parvati showed up. Parv sat next to me. "How were the Malfoys?"

I quickly changed the subject. "Seamus, what were Parv's parents like?"

Seamus shot a goofy grin at me and Parvati. "'Ay, Mr. and Mrs. Patil LOVE me! I'm tellin' you; by the end of this all I'm gonna win Best Son in Law!"

Parvati cringed. "My parents don't like Seamus. But his parents like me! So we have that going for us."

Harry & Pansy and Ron & Astoria joined us. I felt a pang in my chest when Harry's eyes met mine— he had no parents for Pansy to meet.

"Did everyone's meet and greet go well?" Astoria asked us, buttering a bagel. "Ron's parents absolutely adore me."

She looked at Ron, who blushed and sheepishly agreed. "It's true. She got along well with Mum."

"Draco, how did your parents take the news?" Pansy asked him, giving Draco a sly smile. That prick. Intrigued, the other nine students listening perked up.

"Uh, not so well." Draco answered honestly. "They're not Hermione's number one fan. But I think her parents like me."

I swooped in. "My parents really liked Draco. They are fond of you." I smiled at Draco, his eyes showing thanks. So what if I stretched the truth a little?

I shared a glance with Ron, flicking my eyes over to Harry. Potter took a bite of his muffin oblivious, and Ron nodded, encouraging me.

"So Harry," I asked meeting his green eyes. "How did it go?"

He set the breakfast treat down. "McGonagall replicated my parents really well. It was the best part of my year. I could talk to them." Harry looked happy. A whole table of faces softened as we listened. "And they met Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson. It would, uh, be a white lie to say they got along swimmingly."

Pansy laughed sarcastically. "Just a small fib." Then she actually grinned at Harry.

This project was making us act all strange. I quickly reached for my goblet of orange juice, averting my eyes from the dark haired teens. I was okay with Hannah and Neville goin' lovey but would Pansy and Harry ever be like that? Or Ron and Astoria? Or… Draco and I?

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

"Today we are going to have a test," Lockhart said, passing us the usual parchment sheets. "This is the second to last meeting we'll have, boys!"

The seven of us glanced at each other. That was kind of terrifying to think about.

"Draco, my man! Tell us all about the eighth month." Lockhart pointed at me.

I glanced down at the paper. "Every day in the uterus is said to be two less days your baby would spend in the hospital at this point. Red blood cell production is done entirely by your baby's bone marrow. The baby's irises can now dilate and contract in response to light. He or she opens and closes their eyes at will. Even the fingernails reach the end of the fingers. Your baby may have a lot of hair on their head or none, both extremes are normal. The weight gain has been fairly incredible recently. Your baby has put on about 2 pounds of weight, mostly fat and muscle tissue, since last month, bringing the total to an average of three pounds eleven ounces and measures 15.8 inches."

"So lads, here we are. Week number eight— we only have one more before the big show! You guys getting nervous?" Lockhart asked the group, his brown eyes traveling to each of our faces.

"I think it's getting to Parvati." Seamus suddenly exclaimed. "Last night I couldn't sleep, so I went into the common room. Parv was on the couch, all curled up. And I went closer, and I could see her wet cheeks… she was crying. Bullocks, if I was giving birth in a few days I'd be freaking out."

Lockhart nodded. "I'm glad you brought this up, Seamus. Parvati is probably having a hard time thinking about birth and becoming a mother. Maybe she is worried about you as the father. It's important for you to make her as comfortable as possible — turn on the charm, sincerely. Hold doors for her, hold her hand, make her smile, push that loose strand of hair from her face, ask her how she's doing before you talk about yourself, open up to Parvati, talk about the baby, get excited. You two will grow closer."

Seamus looked at the professor. He smiled slowly. "Mate, I can't think you enough. I just get so worried."

"No problem, Finnegan. That's what I'm here for!" Lockhart smiled. "Sorry lads but it's time for your pop quiz," he said with a glance at his watch. Professor handed us a scrap of parchment.

"There is one question, and multiple answers. I'll ask you something, and write down the first thing that comes to your mind. Write down what you think is right. Then I'll read them out loud. It's anonymous— you'll be graded as a group."

The boys and I grabbed our quills, perched and ready.

"Okay lads, here's the question :: your 'wife's' water broke. The first thing you do is what?" Lockhart said. "You have fifteen seconds to respond."

Seamus scribbled his answer. Blaise bit his lip. Ron scratched his head. Neville and Harry wrote on the parchment. I looked down at my blank sheet, quill in hand.

"Ten seconds."

Bullocks. I pressed the quill to the page and wrote.


	32. The Baby Bag

**A/N :: Some answers to your questions -- Yessm, all information about fetal development is factual. I use a pregnancy health website for each month's changes! Regarding the prophecy + the fact that baby is temporary, worry not. Everything will make sense later! (:**

**Chapter Thirty Two || The Baby Bag.**

_Draco's POV ::_

"Time's up!" Lockhart flicked his wrist, his wand causing each of our papers to zoom to his hand. The papers collected in his fist, and he shuffled them.

"Okay, first response," professor read the answer, his lips moving as he read silently. "'Grab Parvati and get the helll to the hospital wing'."

Six pairs of eyes swung to Seamus. He blinked at us then looked up to the ceiling quickly.

"Alright! Well, Blaise, what do you think of this anonymous response?" Lockhart held up the small piece of parchment.

"I agree with Seam— I mean whoever that is. Getting to the hospital wing is really important at that point." Blaise replied, speaking to the group.

"Agreed. Next answer," Lockhart scanned the words. "'Calm her down and call for assistance to get to Pomfrey.' Malfoy, your opinion?"

For some reason I thought this was Neville's. "Sounds like a plan. I'm sure it's critical to keep her relaxed then."

"Great! Third," Lockhart chose the next response. "'Run and find a professor.' Harry!"

Harry looked at Ron quickly, giving away the writer's identity. "I, uh, I think that person has the right idea in mind, but I don't think leaving her is a good idea."

Lockhart nodded. "Do not leave your lass, lads. Fourth:: 'grab a towel and carry her in my arms to the hospital wing.' Merlin's beard, what a man we have here! Ron!"

Blaise's head tilted slightly, and I could tell it was his response. He turned to face Ron.

"That sounds I bit tiring, I suppose, but if that's how you get her to the wing quickly then that's great." Ron shrugged.

"Quite an idea. Fifth," Lockhart held up the paper. "'If she was going into labor, I would use the Accio spell to get her a wheelchair and transport her to the hospital wing.' Wow, that's phenomenal. Neville!"

Longbottom cleared his throat. "I agree sir, getting a wheelchair and escorting your lady to the wing would be a great plan of action."

"Whoever that was, great job." Lockhart said, beginning to read the sixth scrap. I saw Harry smile a little— it must've been his. "The last one:: 'I would grab the emergency bag and take her to the hospital wing.' Excellent! Seamus!"

Seamus nodded enthusiastically. "Parv was talking about an emergency bag; it seems like a great idea."

"I concur, Mr. Finnegan. Actually, today we are going to discuss the importance of an emergency bag." We all received a new parchment. "We'll throw around some ideas and draft a list. After we're done you can have an official list. Who has a suggestion?"

"A change of clothes for Hermione would probably help her out." I said. The lads wrote down my proposal.

"Terrific, Mr. Malfoy!" Lockhart smiled widely. This guy is good with enthusiasm. "That is a great idea. As you learned in the waaay beginning of the year, once your lass' water breaks, she's ready for the operation. Similar to a C-section, Pomfrey will conduct a minimally painful surgery to bring your baby into the world— as opposed to legitimate labor."

He paused as we all thought of more items.

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

"A carefully planned emergency baby bag is very important," McGonagall said as she gave us each a piece of parchment. "When you are ready for labor, there is no time to lollygag, running around your dormitory looking for supplies. And especially you two, Miss Parkinson and Miss Lovegood, with your partners in different houses you must be prepared."

I titled my parchment and listened closely to the professor. The moment of labor seemed so far away, even it if was only in about nine days. I couldn't believe I was this far already! All of the girls are, honestly, quite large. Parvati is a frickin' whale. Astoria looks beautiful pregnant. Luna looks quirky and less innocent. Hannah seems like a soccer mom in the making. And Pansy, surprisingly, doesn't look horrible with a huge belly. I looked down to my own abdomen. I lost the ability to see my feet weeks ago. My hands circled my swelling.

"What are some crucial items needed to be included in our baby bags?" McGonagall asked us, bringing me back to earth.

"A cute little baby onesie! Seamus' mom knitted me the most darling little thing," Parvati gushed. The six women couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Mrs. Weasley also knitted me something for the baby!" Astoria exclaimed, grinning at Parvati.

"That's really special of them," McGonagall beamed. "What else?"

"Another outfit for us would probably be a good choice," I suggested. The professor nodded as the girls scribbled notes on their parchment.

"You'll spend the night at the hospital wing after Pomfrey delivers your baby," the witch told us. "So a comfortable outfit to wear is a wonderful idea!"

"I presume a shower would be lovely at a time like that." Luna mused, the tip of her quill in her mouth.

"Exactly! Bring your shampoo, conditioner, hair brush, toothbrush, lip balm, deodorant… anything you use every morning." McGonagall told us. I quickly jotted down items, adding to my list.

"And sleepwear, plus a pillow of course," Pansy added.

"Indeed, Miss Parkinson. Don't forget what you need to sleep in. We've created a great list! There's one more thing to do."

The girls perked up, listening intently.

"Hold you list up for me." The professor told us.

After a confused glance, we all held our list up a few inches from our laps.

"Now, tear it in half." Luna did what she was told immediately. The other five of us stared back, extremely surprised.

"Ladies, what's stopping you?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"After all that, you want us to destroy this?" Pansy cried.

"Yes. Afterwards, I'll explain." Our professor said.

Reluctantly, we all tore up the page. I pulled my parchment apart, believing McGonagall was insane.

"The reason I told you to do this," she explained, "is because you are not in charge of packing the baby bag. That will be your partner's responsibility."

I felt my jaw drop. The female students instantaneously turned their gazes to the male circle. Draco was staring at the floor, completely out of it. Blaise nudged him, and Draco came to life, sitting up straight and paid attention to Lockhart.

This man is the father of my child.


	33. Packing

**A/N :: Hey there! Sorry for the lack of new chapters; it's been busy with prom and people being complicated. Anywho, enjoy! (:**

**Chapter Thirty Three || Packing.**

_Draco's POV ::_

Hermione and I walked into the dormitory after a long walk from Parenting Prep.

"I get it Hermione, you don't trust me." I gave her a look and flopped on the couch.

"Draco it's not that, I just wish I could pack my own baby bag." She rubbed her forehead and collapsed on the adjacent couch. "Honestly though, I think you can do it."

I met her eyes. "You do?"

Hermione nodded. "I do. Besides, you have a list from Lockhart, so I believe in you. Can I have a look at the page?"

I glanced down at the flyer. During class I doodled a picture of me beating Potter. "Uh, nah, I got it."

"Alright. See, you can do it." Hermione smiled slightly and leaned into the couch, extending her legs to lie down. "I'm exhausted. Why don't you pack it now?"

"Good idea," I stood up, ruffling her hair as I past. "Don't fall asleep, Granger."

I bounded up the stairs, her soft laughter ringing from the lower level. There was a small duffle on her bed when I walked into her room. I looked at her bed— rustled sheets on her bed were the only messy part of her whole bedroom. Her desk was organized, her closet was ordered by colors, and the floor was spotless. I grabbed a pair of cotton stretch pants and a long sleeved shirt from her bed; which I hoped were her pajamas.

I walked into the bathroom, checking my list. Toothbrush and toothpaste, lip balm, deodorant, a brush and comb, makeup, and a hair band or barrettes, soap, shampoo, and lotion. That's a lot to look for. I dropped the bag on the tile floor and rummaged through bottles on her vanity, locating lotion, a hair brush, and chapstick. I went to open the medicine cabinet, but froze. What does a girl keep in her medicine cabinet? I opened the mirror. Three shelves were positioned within, more bottles and boxes and thingamajigs looking back at me. I found aspirin, deodorant, mascara and soap and tossed it in the duffle. Reaching for an unmarked box, I looked inside. _Tampons_. I bit back a scream, almost dropping the container. God, that's not what I need to know about my roommate.

Around her shower were Hermione's shampoo and conditioner, which I promptly threw into the baby bag. I gave the list another look over and decided I got everything. And I was tired. But holding up the paper I realized there was a back. There was a handwritten paragraph by Lockhart.

'Include something of yours in the bag. It will be the end of the carrying process for her, and what you include as a reminder can make her feel loved. Make sure she knows how grateful you are for her.'

I read the passage, thinking. Picking up the duffle, I walked into Hermione's room. I pulled out her shirt and tossed it on her bed. In my bedroom, I riffled through my drawers, pulling out my favorite T shirt. She better thank me, too.

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV::

"Wake up, sunshine." Draco woke me up with a sarcastic comment and a shake. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up. Draco had taken a seat on the other couch, sans emergency baby bag.

"Where's the bag? Please tell me you packed it." I tilted my head and shot Draco a helpless look.

"Yes Granger, I packed it, don't get your panties in a bunch." Draco assured me, pointing his thumb to the upper floor.

"Draco, you wish you could get my panties in a bunch." I yawned and grinned at him. His eyes flew to the skin revealed as I stretched.

"Do I really? Because just now I had the chance to look around your whole room. And your bathroom. So I have to say that now, I am satisfied in that department." Draco shot back, winking at me.

"Draco no." I sat up suddenly, about to smack him. "Tell me you didn't riffle through my panty drawer!"

Draco only shrugged, a smug look on his face. "I guess you'll find out."

"You arse!" I cried, standing up and walking over to his couch. "Tell me you didn't."

The Slytherin only looked up at me with a smirk. It took all my strength not curl my hand into a fist and land a punch right in his arrogant face. His handsome, arrogant face.

I turned on my heel and wobbly ascended the steps— hey now, I'm almost full term, give me time. My door was ajar. I heard Draco climbing the stairs. I looked around the bedroom, but all the furniture seemed untouched. Everything was neat, just as I had left it.

"See? You need to relax." I turned to see Draco standing in the doorframe. His blonde hair fell in his eyes as Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're right." I admitted, sitting on my bed, looking back at him.

"About what? You needing to relax, or that I didn't even open your drawers." Draco said, carefully sitting on the bed next to me.

"Both." My hands circled my abdomen. I suddenly felt overcome with emotion. In a few days, I wouldn't be pregnant anymore. I would be a mother. With a sigh I leaned over, resting my head on Draco's shoulder.

I felt him shift, his right arm wrapping around my waist.

"Sometimes I feel bad for you." Draco murmured, his lips brushing my ear.

I shivered, closing my eyes. "I have to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Draco's lips pressed against my temple.

"Were you going to kiss me the other night?" I adjusted, looking into his eyes.

"Yes." He answered, not pausing. Those grey eyes moved from my eyes to my lips. "Were you going to kiss me?"

"Yes, I was." I nodded, all of the sudden feeling sleepy.


	34. Week nine::Month nine

**A/N :: Bloody Hell, nine months already!**

**Chapter Thirty Four || nine weeks :: nine months.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

"Girls. This is our last Gender Discussions meeting." McGonagall did not have anything to pass to us today.

Luna noticed. "No readings today, professor?"

"There is one. But today I will be reading to you girls." The witch held a sheet of parchment in her hands.

The pregnant six of us sat anxiously. We were so close to birth I felt terrified. Knowing I won't actually have to pass a child through my birth canal didn't scare me, it comforted me. It was meeting my child that frightened me. What was my kid going to be like? Would I have a daughter or a son? Will the 'Granger-Malfoy' look more like the mother or the father?

"Week nine :: month nine." Professor McGonagall read from her parchment. The girls and I looked at her, listening intently. "Your baby measures about 20.25 inches from head to toe and weighs more than 5.5 pounds. Lungs are almost fully developed, but if born now the baby would probably be put in an incubator. It still doesn't have enough fat deposits beneath its skin to keep warm outside your womb. Your uterus is about six inches above your navel. By now your weight gain is probably between 24 and 29 pounds. You may be getting more uncomfortable and not sleeping very well. You also may be getting more anxious about the labor and delivery, and you may even be moodier and more irritable."

The six ladies exhaled. That was when I realized I was holding my breath.

"I can't believe it." Astoria shook her head slowly, staring at the stone floor. "I'm going to be a mother."

"Even if it is for six weeks … I will have a child. With Seamus." Parvati's arms hugged her 'baby bump'— which seemed more and more like a baby mountain.

Suddenly McGonagall stood up. We all looked up at her, confused. "Ladies, it's time for me to leave. I have complete trust in your six." Her eyes shone. "Today you will conduct your own discussion. Talk about anything you'd like." With that, the professor left, along with Lockhart, who had just separated himself from the lads' group.

It was silent for a few moments. "What do you want to talk about?" Pansy asked.

"There's something I am really curious about," Parvati said quietly at first. Immediately our attention was attained. "Have any of you guys… done anything… with your partners?"

I blinked several times. As soon as she asked, I became curious about it too. I glanced quickly around the circle. Did Luna and Blaise get romantic? Were Pansy and Harry smitten? What happened between Astoria and Ron? And was anyone wondering about me and Draco?

"Neville and I are going steady." Hannah blurted. I felt myself smile.

"Hannah, that's great!" I grinned at the sheepish blonde. Abbott smiled back.

"Seamus and I uh, we kind of hooked up a few times," Parvati admitted.

"You 'kind of' hooked up?" Astoria repeated with a playful smirk.

Patil hit the Slytherin. "Aw c'mon Astoria, you know what I mean."

"I really like talking to Harry. He's a nice guy." Pansy confessed. She glanced at me and added, "He's decent as far as Gryffindors go, of course."

"Draco and I haven't killed each other yet." I offered. I felt Astoria's and Pansy's eyes on me.

"I like Blaise." Luna said, her hand threading through her light hair. "He's a great man; he'll be a great father."

* * *

Draco's POV::

It had been a few minutes since Lockhart's leaving. The lads and I were honestly lost, not sure of what to talk about.

Suddenly there was a voice. "I have no doubt that Astoria will be a great mother. But that worries me," Ron spoke quietly, and looked up at us briefly. "That worries me because I'm afraid my kid will like her better. And that I will be a horrible father, and my son or daughter will hate me."

His words hit home. "I don't want to be a father like my father. It's so bad between us that I can't imagine it even getting worse." I let out a bitter laugh. "The truth is that it won't get any better either."

"Pansy seems disconnected. I just want her to feel comfortable around me, and our child." Harry professed. "She's a great girl. Pansy's bloody brilliant, and I think she might not be as open sharing her true self with just anyone."

"I think I'm in love with Hannah." Neville exclaimed. "And I have no idea what to do about it. I haven't ever felt like this, I haven't even had a girlfriend yet." Longbottom lifted his hands slightly off his lap as he spoke, emotion showing in his voice.

"Luna and I are so damn different; I see evidence of that every day." Blaise muttered. "I want to know what my kid's personality will be like. I fear it's not possible for a child to have a mix of our personalities. If my kid is more like Luna, I'm afraid I won't be able to bond like she will with the kid. Or if my child's like me; maybe it will only like me. And I'll be on my own without Luna's help."

"Parvati doesn't like me." Seamus was the last to talk, speaking a few good seconds after Blaise finished. "And she's been so hormonal lately. On Monday she'd be horny. But then on Tuesday she could get so bloody moody and short-tempered. And then on Wednesday she'd get so emotional and cry at almost anything I say."

We all bowed our heads slightly, thinking. It became apparent to us now:: we aren't alone in this. The other guys have problems too. I had a flashback to the night Granger almost kissed me.

"Hey, have any of you gotten with your partners?" I questioned them.

Seamus nodded. "Parv and I have messed around some. But not recently. She is so big."

Blaise gave a short laugh. "Luna and I haven't. I find her to be a truly magnetic person, though."

"What about you, Neville?" I asked the quiet one.

He looked up, nodding.

"Damn, check you out!" I leaned across the table for a handshake. "Who woulda guess Longbottom is getting the most action?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but at the same moment the professors returned. "My boys!" Lockhart greeted us when he arrived at our circle. "Did you enjoy your last Gender Discussions?"

We all nodded. For a reason I'm unsure of, I felt that we were all sincerely replying wordlessly we had a decent class.

"One more word, lads. The next time we meet you'll be fathers."


	35. What They've Waited For

**Chapter Thirty Five || the Day They've Waited For.**

_Hermione' POV ::_

It was Wednesday. Today was our last day of classes; a favor from McGonagall and Lockhart. From Thursday to Sunday we had no scheduled lessons. Then on Monday, we had two weeks for Christmas break. At the end of last week's class Astoria asked McGonagall where our children would stay over the break. Our professor told us that the baby will stay neither at the father's house or the mother's house, but rather at a nursery set up with Pomfrey to watch over them. The goal, McGonagall told us, was to experience separation.

Currently I was in potions, seated in between Parvati and Ron. It was double potions with Slytherin, and today Snape did us an act of kindness — instead of a day to work in the laboratory, we were to take notes. For two hours.

Snape was at the front of the classroom, scribbling furiously at the board. Every time I looked down at my parchment to write it seemed the professor had written another paragraph of notes on the board. I was quickly trying to keep up with him when I heard Parvati scream.

"_OH MY GOD_!" Patil shouted from my left. I jumped, dropping my quill.

"Miss Patil, what is the matter?" Snape yelled to his student.

"My water just broke!" Parvati cried. I turned to her. She was looking between her legs, where indeed, her water had broke. Parvati met my eyes with fear.

Suddenly Seamus was there at Parvati's side. He put his arms around her, helping her stand. He pointed his wand at the wheelchair Snape had to keep in his room in case of injuries.

"Accio wheelchair!" Seamus shouted. The 'vehicle' flew towards the couple and Ron stood up, helping Parvati into the chair. Luckily Seamus has their emergency baby bag, which now was on his shoulder.

Snape came up to the group. He ushered the row which we were seated in to leave at once, pushing our chairs under the desks in order to make room.

Parvati cried out again. Seamus took a hold of the wheelchair and ran out of the room. Our class stood at a standstill for a moment. Snape glanced again at the corridor Seamus ran out of.

"Class dismissed." He announced calmly, walking into a closet to retrieve another wheelchair. Snape set the chair by the door, as if to be prepared for another surprise.

I looked at Harry, who was sitting a desk away. He met my eyes for a second before walking quickly to the back row where most Slytherins were sitting. Harry found Pansy, and he soon began talking to her.

"Damn. That was unexpected, eh?" Draco's voice startled me slightly.

"Yea, I was so surprised. But McGonagall warned us it would happen soon," I replied as we sat down to talk. "I think I was just hoping that I'd have more time."

Draco nodded, and I noticed he had the emergency baby bag with him. "But I guess we have to—"

"Blaise!" Luna's voice called. For once, her calm demeanor was cracked; her voice tinged with fear.

Blaise had been talking to Astoria, but as soon as he heard his partner shout, he rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Luna?" He reached her in seconds.

"It's time," Luna's big blue eyes shut in pain and she grasped his forearm as Blaise held and arm out to steady her. Blaise swiftly slid his arms under Luna's legs, scooping her in his arms. He carried her against his chest. Luna rested her head against his shoulder, looking somewhat in pain, and Blaise bolted from the room.

"Oh my God." I whispered, watching them leave.

"It's like a fucking epidemic." Draco bit his lip, rubbing his forehead.

Then I felt something trickle down my leg.

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

"Oh My God." I heard Hermione say.

"Yea, I know you already …" I looked at her. But her eyes were directed to the floor. I grabbed her arm. "Hermione."

"My water just broke." The brunette croaked.

"Bullocks," I whispered under my breath. I stood at once, pulling my wand out of my robes' pocket hurriedly. "ACCIO WHEELCHAIR!" I bellowed. At once the object started to roll towards Hermione and me, gradually picking up speed.

Harry appeared at her side and helped me lower Hermione into the wheelchair. I grabbed the handles, about to leave.

"Malfoy!" Harry's voice made me freeze and turn around.

"What, Potter?" I faced him with anger. But I soon regretted my reaction when Harry held up the emergency baby bag.

"Don't forget this." He said, handing it to me.

Too embarrassed to give a legitimate reply, I nodded briefly and snatched the bag from his grasp.

Hermione made a whimpering sound as we zoomed from the classroom. She leaned over, clutching her abdomen.

"C'mon Granger, stay with me." I said, pushing her through the halls. I had to take the long way, weaving in and out of the corridors to the hospital wing.

"Draco we, agh, should have been there minutes ago!" Hermione managed to say between grimaces.

"Well I don't know if you have noticed but I am going as fast as I can!" I tried to keep my voice down as we swerved around a corner. "And you are in a wheelchair so I couldn't take you up the steps."

Hermione stayed quiet for the next two minutes it took to get her to the hospital wing. Pomfrey's assistant, a seventh year girl with shoulder length brown hair, saw us racing towards her.

"Names please?" She held a clipboard and a quill.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." I told the girl.

"Alright Miss Granger, my name is Jocelyn and I'll be helping Madame Pomfrey with your delivery today." The apprentice said, sliding down to her knees to get to eye level with Hermione in the wheelchair.

I let go of the handles and walked around to see Hermione. She had tears in her eyes as she nodded at Jocelyn.

"I wanted to name my daughter Jocelyn," Hermione said as the seventeen year old wheeled her into another room.

I stood and watched her leave. Hermione disappeared into the other room.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey put a hand on my shoulder. "You are free to leave."

I furrowed my brow. "Do I have to? That's my first born child in there." I pointed to the area where Jocelyn took Hermione.

"I see. It seems as though you feel the same as the other fathers." Pomfrey lifted a brow and gave a small smile. She took me to a curtain in the far corner of the larger hospital space. Pomfrey lifted up the fabric to reveal two familiar faces— Seamus and Blaise.


	36. CoEd Naked Quidditch

**Chapter Thirty Six || Co-Ed Naked Quidditch**

_Draco's POV ::_

"You may wait in here with Mr. Zabini and Mr. Finnegan." Madame Pomfrey told me. I walked inside the antechamber and heard the curtain swish close behind me.

There were two couches in the room. Blaise was seated on one and Seamus on the other. I sat down next to Blaise.

"Hermione was ready not soon after Luna." I told the two as they looked at me.

"I wonder who will be next." Seamus speculated.

As if on cue, there was a commotion from the main hospital wing space. The sounds echoed because of the other room's largeness. It sounded like a girl was wailing.

"Must be Pansy." Blaise met my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

I gave a short laugh, analyzing the girl's cries. "I wouldn't be surprised if Potter walked in here right now."

A dark haired boy lifted the curtain. Harry Potter walked in and took a seat next to Seamus.

"Sounds like Pansy's going through helll, mate." Seamus rose an eyebrow at Harry.

"She probably is. I'd be nervous too." Potter replied, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Anybody remember how long it will take for the operation to be over?" Blaise asked us.

"Pomfrey told me we'll be here over night." Ron answered Blaise as he slipped through the curtain.

"Astoria's here?" Blaise gave Ron a confused look.

"She wasn't screaming like Parvati and Pansy were." The Gryffindor said as he filled the last seat on the opposing couch.

I looked at Ron. McGonagall sure did a helluva job pairing the most opposite teens together. Then again, Seamus and Parvati are both outgoing Gryffindors who embraced their heritage. Harry and Pansy are both intelligent and ambitious.

Neville entered the room, very pale. I could hear Hannah making a racket from the other room. Longbottom sat on the floor.

"What do we do now?" Harry inquired.

Blaise and I shrugged. Neville shook his head.

"I'm hungry." Ron announced.

"We could go to Great Hall and maybe get something to eat." Neville suggested. He looked around the room for our reactions.

"Sounds good to me." I stood up.

"There's nothing better to do, besides worry my arse off about Parvati." Seamus got to his feet.

"Finnegan's got a point. If I'm here I'll just be goin' outta my mind." Blaise agreed.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Harry rose and went for the 'door', lifting up the curtain. The six of us left the smaller room, passing through the main hospital wing to the exit. Madame P and her assistants were nowhere to be seen.

"Some seventh year named Jocelyn was there for Hermione. Damn, she's fine." I said as we left the Wing.

Blaise chuckled. "I'd become a hospital wing apprentice just to get with Pomfrey's assistants."

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

"Miss Granger?" I heard a voice pulling me from sleep. Grumbling, I rubbed at my face. I awoke to bright green eyes.

"Good morning!" Jocelyn said with too much keenness. "How are you feeling?"

I yawned. "I'm exhausted. And …" That's when it hit me. My eyes slowly traveled down to my abdomen. "Oh my God." I breathed softly.  
I was no longer pregnant.

Jocelyn realized my recognition. "First noticing that you're not carrying anymore will shock you. Then you'll just be astounded with the fact that you're a mother."

"I'm a mother." I repeated. "Wait. Where is my child?"

"You can see h— I mean, 'it', in a few hours. You have time now to clean yourself up, get ready for the day, whatever you want to do before meeting your kid with Draco." Suddenly I was aware Jocelyn had the baby bag when she put it on the bed.

"You know what gender it is, don't you?" I sat up, reaching for the emergency baby bag.

Jocelyn smiled at me. "Yes I do. But Pomfrey told me not to spoil the surprise."

I smiled back. "Thank you." I unzipped the bag and began to rifle through it.

"I am going to fetch you some breakfast now, Miss Granger." Jocelyn said. "You have an hour to get ready! You can use the bathroom across the Wing."

I watched her leave before walking to the bathroom. Double the size of the Head bathroom, the gleaming restroom was bright and clean. A row of seven sinks lined one wall, with seven stalls crossways.

"Hermione?" Astoria's voice came from behind me. I turned around to face the blonde.

"Hey, Astoria." I gave her a small smile before placing my bag in a sink to unpack some things. I lined up my lotion, shampoo, conditioner, and soap along the sink's ledge by the mirror.

"How are you doing? God, it's so weird to see you not pregnant." Astoria laughed, taking the sink next to where I was standing.

"It's so weird, isn't it?" I gushed, looking down. My slender waist was back.

"I can't wait to meet my kid!" Astoria grinned at me.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing alerted us.

"Hey ladies!" Parvati's outgoing voice rang through the restroom. We smiled back.

"'Morning, sunshine." Astoria greeted her.

"McGonagall had a surprise for me this morning." Parvati placed her bag into the sink next to me, withdrawing a few bottles of various toiletries.

"What?" I asked her, taking a hair tie out of my bag to put up a ponytail.

"I had twins!" Parvati squealed. I turned to her, my mouth wide open with shock.

Astoria was so surprised she dropped her bottle of lotion. "OhmyGod, no way!"

"It's true! Pomfrey told McGonagall that she would be delivering twins. McGonagall said she was almost positive I was carrying two." Parvati confirmed, sweeping a brush through her long locks.

"Parv, that's so exciting." I beamed at her.

"I can't wait to meet my babies, and see Seamus." She grinned at me. "But now I need a shower."

"Ugh, me too. My body is going to look so different," Astoria admired her figure again in the mirror.

I rummaged around for a towel and clothing to wear after my shower. Draco packed my favorite fluff maroon towel.

He also packed his favorite T shirt, which I didn't notice as I grabbed it to change into after my shower.

"Wow Granger, nice shirt!" Parvati giggled.

"What do you mean?" We were brushing our wet hair afterwards.

"Take a look in the mirror, Hermione." Astoria winked.

I took a step back so that I could see my shirt in the mirror. It was a worn V neck tee that read 'Co-Ed Naked Quidditch.' On the back, the number on the jersey was 69.

"I am going to kill Draco!" I tried not to crack up as the other girls broke into laughter.


	37. Meeting Baby

**A/N :: Lil bit o' fluff ahead (:**

**Chapter Thirty Seven || Meeting baby.**

_Draco's POV ::_

"Gentlemen?" Madame Pomfrey's voice sounded.

I opened my eyes slowly. I rubbed at my eyes, yawning loudly. Then I felt a body shift. Who was that? I sat up and looked around.

After our snack adventure the other lads and I came back to the smaller room to crash. Because there were only two couches, Blaise and I had to share one. At night we went to sleep both sleeping at separate sides of the sofa, using the arm rest for a pillow. But in the morning I realized I had stretched out, taking up most of the couch. Blaise was still sleeping against the arm of the sofa. My feet were pressing into him.

Blaise woke up and noticed the change. "Wow Malfoy," He yawned. "Take up a lot of room, huh? You never struck me as the person who could share something fifty-fifty."

I laughed sleepily. "Sorry, mate."

"Everyone awake?" Madame Pomfrey came inside the room. Seamus was yawning. Neville was sitting up straight. Ron and Harry looked half awake.

"Seamus, did you sleep well?" Pomfrey asked him.

"Uh, yea I suppose?" Seamus was obviously confused why the witch had only questioned him.

"I asked because you better be prepared for a surprise." Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. Seamus paled. "Lads, could you follow me?

We pursued Madame as she led us into a separate room. There were six beds; one for each of our partners. I found Hermione. She looked fresh and clean, not like she just woke up three minutes ago. I stood by her bed as the other guys found their girls.

"Hey," I said softly, approaching her. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm okay. How was your sleep?"

"Not too comfortable." I sat down in a chair next to her bed. "I shared a couch with Blaise."

"Sounds lovely," she replied sarcastically. "I don't remember anything from last night. But I do remember you wheeling me to the Wing; I don't think I ever will forget that." Hermione grinned. "And then I woke up here."

Pomfrey started to speak, ending our conversation. "Students, your attention please! With the help of my six apprentices, it will be a great joy to introduce you twelve to the children I delivered sometime between yesterday afternoon and early this morning."

McGonagall stood with a clipboard. "There was a seventh year assistant assigned to each couple. I will call the couples' names, and she will bring out your child. Using the names you all last chose for the kids, they have been named."

Suddenly I felt weak. I was about to meet my kid. Hermione saw me tense and she lowered her hand to me. I looked up at her as we twined fingers.

"First! I am overjoyed to announce the first delivery of twins at the Hogwarts School. I'd like to welcome the son and daughter of Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnegan to the world:: Aileen {i-leen} and Anil {uh-nil} Patil-Finnegan!" Our professor smiled.

A tall seventh year I recognized from Slytherin with shiny blonde hair held two babies in her arms. One of them, presumably Aileen, was bundled in pink. Her little fraternal brother Anil was swaddled in blue. Their skin color was beautiful; an astounding coffee-and-cream shade.

The apprentice settled Aileen in her father Seamus's arms. She lowered Anil into Parvati's arms. I saw tears in the parents. Then, they took the room by surprise. Seamus leaned down into Parvati's bed and kissed her.

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

I felt a pang in my heart when Seamus and Parvati kissed.

"Next," McGonagall said loudly. "I'd like to welcome to the world the son of Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom :: Kenneth Abbott-Longbottom!"

A seventh year from Gryffindor carried in a boy from the other room. The child had a messy mop of dirty blonde hair. The assistant put Kenneth into Hannah's arms as Neville sat on her bed, wrapping one arm around her to hold Hannah as he cradled their son. They both beamed at their infant son.

"Thirdly," McGonagall continued, "I'd like to announce the newborn daughter of Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini:: Celeste Lovegood-Zabini!"

A girl with long copper hair walked over to Luna's bed with a bundle of pink in her arms. Celeste had spellbinding blue eyes and caramel skin. A tear fell from Luna's eyes as she held her daughter. Blaise wiped at his eyes, trying to make it not obvious he was also crying. He leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"The fourth child," professor McGonagall said, "will be the daughter of Astoria Greengrass and Ron Weasley:: welcome to the world, Raegan Greengrass-Weasley!"

An apprentice with curly brown hair came into the room with a baby girl wrapped in pink. Astoria held her arms out, holding Raegan against her chest. Ron put a hand on her shoulder, looking down on his daughter proudly. Astoria kissed her partner's cheek.

"The fifth baby," the witch read from her clipboard. "Is the son of Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter:: welcome to the world, James Parkinson-Potter!"

The newborn boy was carried by a tall girl with freckles. She placed James carefully into Pansy's arms. I was shocked to see Pansy's eyes tear. I wasn't used to Pansy showing emotions. I felt like crying when I saw Harry and her exchange wide smiles.

"The last child," professor began, "is the …"

I felt my heart beat quickly.

"Daughter of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy :: Evelyn Granger-Malfoy!"

Jocelyn entered the room, grinning. I watched the girl walk towards me. Everything was moving in slow motion. Draco squeezed my hand.

Jocelyn was beside me. She lowered Evelyn into my arms. The girl felt warm against my chest. She had tiny wisps of brown hair. Evelyn opened her eyes.

"Draco," I said, my voice threaded with tears. "She has your eyes."

Draco blinked back his emotion, wrapping his arm around me and looking down at our daughter. Evelyn stared back, captivating grey eyes looking up at me.

"Hi baby girl," Draco murmured. "It's daddy." His finger traced her cheek. Evelyn's mouth turned to something resembling a smile.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "And I'm your mommy," I whispered down to her.

At this moment, everything seemed right in the world. I felt instantaneous love for Evelyn. To see her in my arms, what I've been waiting for for nine weeks… it was overwhelming. She fit so perfect in my arms.

Even though I couldn't stop smiling, I began to cry. Draco noticed and rubbed my shoulder.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked. I looked at him. Draco's eyes were wet.

"She's so perfect." I told him. "Would you like to hold her?"


	38. Evelyn GrangerMalfoy

**A/N :: Do any of you watch Charmed? There's an episode when Piper falls in love with a character from a movie, Billy. After some magical whatnot, he comes off the screen and they hang out + kiss (: Wouldn't that be amazing if, while you were watching HP+tHBP, Draco just waltzed off the screen? If only!**

**Chapter Thirty Eight || Evelyn Granger-Malfoy.**

_Draco's POV ::_

Hermione shifted in the bed so I could lie next to her. Then she put Evelyn in my arms.

The tiny girl was now asleep. I looked at the face of my infant daughter. Evelyn is perfect. Her soft face, her tiny nose, the small hairs on her head, the way I felt like my arms were made to hold her… just faultless. After waiting nine weeks I couldn't believe I actually had her sleeping against my chest.

All the tension between mine and Hermione's clashing personalities vanished. There was no more pain, no more pressure, no more worry. All I could focus on was Evelyn. I never believed in love at first sight before gazing into her startling grey eyes. Magic couldn't recreate this feeling of pure energy.

I felt a little scared. What will she think of me? I traced her cheek. I couldn't wait hug her, to help her, to watch her take her first steps, to watch her hair grow long. I couldn't wait to fall more in love with my daughter.

I turned to Hermione. "Thank you," I whispered, my voice thick with tears.

"Thank you too, Draco. I couldn't have done this without you." Hermione looked up at me. Her eyes were big and bright.

"She's beautiful, just like you." I told her, looking back down Evelyn.

Granger blushed. "Her eyes are gorgeous, that's from you."

I locked gaze with Hermione, both of us on natural adrenaline. Then I leaned down to kiss her. Hermione's lips were soft against mine, spreading warmth throughout my body. She parted her mouth from mine so slowly it made me dizzy.

Hermione's eyes had a new sparkle when she looked at me.

"Parents!" McGonagall's voice was amplified by her wand. "I now invite you to have a chance to meet everyone's baby. Every other bed will move— that means Abbott-Longbottom, Lovegood-Zabini, and Greengrass-Weasley. The other three groups will stay in their beds. Take this chance to get familiar with the other parents and their kids!"

Hermione and I were assigned to stay in bed. Blaise and Luna were the bed next to us, allocated to move. They visited our bed, Luna holding baby Celeste.

"Hello," Luna said, her calming voice like soft velvet.

"Hey, Luna and Blaise." Hermione greeted them. Two chairs were provided for the other group to sit down. Blaise sat in the chair next to Luna and met my eyes.

"Congratulations." Zabini said. I could tell that he was also crying.

"Thanks, bloke." I replied with a smile. Evelyn was still sleeping in my lap as I looked at Celeste. Her spellbinding blue eyes were open and alert. She had no hair on her café-au-lait head. I noticed how well she fit in Luna's arms.

"Celeste is gorgeous," Hermione gushed, admiring baby Lovegood-Zabini.

Luna and Blaise blushed. "Thank you Hermione."

"Hey Celeste, I'm your Godfather." I said to my best friend's daughter. Something about Celeste's gaze told me that, by some chance, she actually understood me.

"What color are Evelyn's eyes?" Blaise asked us.

"Grey, just like dad's." Hermione answered.

"Hey, sleepy head." Blaise leaned forward and placed his hand gently on Evelyn. She seemed even smaller.

"Say hey to your Godparents, honey." I murmured down to Evelyn. By some miracle, she opened her eyes, giving a faint, little yawn.

Blaise and Luna both smiled. "Good morning Goddaughter," Luna said to Evelyn.

When McGonagall sounded it was time to switch, we parted with Blaise and Luna and were met with Neville and Hannah.

* * *

_Hermione's POV ::_

"Hey, guys." I said quietly to Neville and Hannah.

"Good morning to you all; Hermione, Draco, and little Evelyn." Neville smiled and looked at our daughter.

Kenneth was awake in Hannah's arms. His brown eyes searched the room before his gaze landed on me.

"I'm your Godmother, baby." I reached a finger out to touch Kenneth's nose. His parents giggled.

"Your son's gonna be a ladies' man, eh?" Draco smirked at the two.

The pair blushed. "Your daughter is going to be brilliant." Hannah added with a smile.

"I noticed Evelyn has your eyes," Neville pointed out to Draco. "And from Hermione, she has her nose."

I looked down at my daughter. Sure enough, her facial features began to jump out at me; similarities like her nose and her hair.

McGonagall told us to switch again, and Ron and Astoria joined us.

"Nice to see you both!" Astoria waltzed over to my bed holding her baby. "And you too, little girl." She bent over to poke Evelyn.

Raegan Greengrass-Weasley had Ron's trademark ginger curls beginning to sprout from her rosy head. Their daughter had Astoria's green eyes.

"This is Raegan," Ron said, sitting down with Astoria in the chairs. "We think we'll call her Rae for short."

"That's sweet," I commented, looking at Ron. "This is Evelyn," I gestured to Draco's arms.

"Rae says it's nice to meet you." Astoria smiled at Draco after talking to Evelyn sleeping against his chest.

"She's tired," Draco noticed the infant was now sleeping. "But I'm sure she is glad you're here."

"Now, parents," our professor announced. "Switch groups and visit the pairs you have not yet!"

Draco carried Evelyn as we wandered over to Harry and Pansy's bed. Pansy was holding James, and Harry was sitting in a chair very close to the bedside, one arm wrapped around his partner, one arm on his son.

"James, meet your Godmother," Harry said as he saw us approaching.

Draco and I took a seat in two chairs facing the bed.

"Hi, James," I leaned forward to talk to the baby boy. His eyes, a gorgeous hazel, had two rings of color that melted together; one green, one brown.

"Your baby is beautiful." Pansy said. She tilted her head against the pillow, watching Draco's daughter sleep in his arms.

"James is a handsome guy," Draco offered his praise to the son of two people he wasn't fond of, to be put lightly.

"You'll make a great mother, Hermione." Harry smiled at me.

McGonagall ushered us to move. I smiled back at Harry before leaving with Draco. We met with Parvati and Seamus, both of their arms full.

"How's it going? Busy?" Draco laughed as we sat across from the preoccupied couple. Parvati was holding her sleeping son, Anil, while Seamus had a wide awake Aileen in his arms.

"Yea, just a tad." Seamus replied with a grin, looking at Parvati.

"This is going to be a challenge, but we can handle it." Parvati looked up at Seamus, who was seated on her bed.

"I know you guys can do it." I told the couple sincerely.

"Evelyn is truly gorgeous," Parvati admired my daughter.

"Yea, she is beautiful." I heard Draco say. When I turned to smile at my daughter, I realized that Draco was looking at me.


	39. The First Night

**A/N :: Sorry for the late post! Went on another college visit today. Enjoy (:**

**Chapter Thirty Nine || The First Night**.

_Draco's POV ::_

I looked down at Evelyn as I heard Hermione give the password. She entered the dormitory and I followed her.

"I can't stop looking at her." I told Hermione, glancing again at the sleeping baby girl in my arms. After we talked to Seamus and Parvati, professor McGonagall let us return to our common rooms to bond with the new babies.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Hermione sat down next to me when I took a seat on the couch. She leaned on my shoulder, looking down at Evelyn. Our baby was waking up, her glittering grey eyes opening slowly.

"Hey Ev," I couldn't hold back a smile when Evelyn became wide awake, opening her mouth into some sort of grin as her grey eyes met mine.

"Her eyes are mesmerizing, aren't they?" Hermione traced our baby's chin with her finger.

"I wish I could talk to her. I want to just talk to Evelyn for hours." I said. Evelyn looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled, laughing softly at our daughter's easy fascination.

"Can we, uh, talk about something, Draco?" Hermione met my gaze.

"Sure." I felt Evelyn shift in my arms.

"What happened in the hospital wing," Hermione's eyes left mine and looked down at Evelyn. "We kissed."

I nodded. "I _do_ remember kissing a certain curly brunette from Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled briefly. "Why did we kiss?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't think I had been happier before that moment when I saw Evelyn. And when she looked so perfect in your arms… it was a natural high." I locked eyes with Hermione. "It felt effortless to kiss you."

Hermione's face flushed. "I feel the same way. You surprised me. I thought this would be helll." She looked down at her lap. "But you're a half-decent person."

"Thanks, I guess?" I smirked. "And I guess you're not as stuck up as I thought you'd be."

"Well thank you." Hermione answered with a smile. "So I was thinking. If earlier, we kissed because of the emotions… was it really a first kiss between us?"

I bit my lip. "I never thought we would ever kiss, really." I let out a soft laugh as Evelyn squirmed in my arms.

Hermione's brown eyes widened. "If Ron finds out he'll kill you."

"I'd like to see him try." I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head closer to her. "Besides, you didn't carry his child, did you?"

Hermione leaned her face nearer to mine. "No," she whispered. She put her hand on my shoulder and closed the space between our lips.

A piercing scream sent sound wave tremors around the room. Evelyn's mouth opened wide, releasing a loud, intense noise from her little mouth. Hermione covered her ears and leaned forward, pressing her chest against her knees.

I looked down at the daughter yelling in my arms, her shrieks sending daggers into my ears. My arms were folded around her, my hands trapped underneath; I was helpless.

"Hermione! Take her!" I shouted over the girl's cries.

Hermione straightened up, pulling Evelyn out of my arms into her grasp. "Ssh, ssh." The mother held her daughter against her chest, Evelyn's head rested on Hermione's shoulder.

I stumbled off the couch, grabbing the baby bag McGonagall provided us with. Inside I dug around until my hand grazed a bottle. Holding it as if my life depended on the bottle, I raced back over to the couch, shoving the bottle at Hermione. She slipped Evelyn into the crook of her left arm, the bottle in her right arm. Evelyn tried to fight the bottle away, her tiny fists waving meekly.

* * *

_Hermione's POV ::_

"C'mon baby, are you hungry?" I coaxed our daughter, shaking my arms gently. The baby girl continued to cry, her face a shade of red.

Suddenly she stopped. Her cries ended so abruptly the silence shocked my ears. I rubbed my ringing ear against my right shoulder.

"Why did she—" I looked over at Draco. He was holding his wand. I must have not heard him chant Lumos, because now, his wand had a bright, glowing tip. Evelyn's grey eyes were transfixed.

"She likes it." Draco held the wand steady, watching as our daughter stared at it.

"Thank God," I muttered, slipping the bottle's tip into Evelyn's mouth. She accepted the food, eyes still on the light coming from her father.

"Thank you, Draco." I gave him a grateful smile. He nodded.

"You're welcome. I have a feeling I will be casting Lumos more than any other spell for a while." Draco saw Evelyn feeding and Nox'd the light. Thankfully she was still sucking the bottle, so no more violent screams came from the little, but loud, girl.

Draco exhaled heavily and crashed onto the couch next to me. He rested his head on my shoulder, looking down at Evelyn.

"My baby's loud, isn't she?" Draco chuckled. "Ev's not gonna be afraid to speak her mind."

"She'll get that from her father." I smiled down at the baby feeding in my arms.

"Speaking of," Draco let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms, slyly slipping one arm around me. "Father is tired. I'll move Evelyn's crib into my room."

"Alright, I'll be up soon." I said to Draco's back as he went upstairs. Evelyn had reached the bottom of the bottle when I looked back down at her. I took the bottle away from Evelyn, wrapping two arms around her. Evelyn looked up at me.

"Time for bed, okay?" I asked her rhetorically, getting up from the couch to carefully pull the baby bag strap around me. McGonagall packed each couple a bag of a few bottles, three jars of baby food, and three diapers. Tomorrow afternoon would be the official start of Christmas break, so we did not need many supplies. I tossed the bottle into the sink before carrying Evelyn upstairs.

Draco was finished dragging the crib into his-turned-our bedroom when I walked through the door. He threw his sheets on the bed, making room on the floor for the crib to stand. I approached the baby bed, about three feet tall. The crib had a soft, miniature cotton mattress with fluffy blankets. Draco smoothed down the baby sheets as I gingerly, slowly, placed Evelyn in the bed.

"This is the first time she is by herself." Draco said, looking down into the crib. "First she was in Pomfrey's arms, then Jocelyn's, then yours and mine."

I watched Evelyn reach up for Draco, her tiny hand wrapping around one of his fingers. "You're right."

"So about tonight," Draco began, unable to contain his smile as Evelyn reached for more of his hand. "Your bed is still gone. And there is no more room for me on the floor with the crib in here."

I did the math. "We'll sleep together, no big deal."

Draco removed his fingers from Evelyn's grip and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, princess."

"I'll get dressed, be back in a second." I grabbed pajamas from my bag.

"Are you sure you want to take that shirt off?" Draco gestured to my 'Co-Ed Naked Quidditch' shirt.

I shook my head and grinned as he smirked. "Yes, I am sure. Be right back."

In the bathroom, I pulled off my comfy pants and Draco's shirt. I put on my pajama bottoms and looked at myself in the mirror. My stomach looked so … flat, not pregnant. There was no more life. Evelyn had left; now she can rest in Draco's arms instead of inside my body.

After changing, I walked into Draco's room and dropped my clothes on the floor. He looked at me from the bed.

"I sleep on the left side, hope you don't mind." He said as I moved toward the bed.

"That works out perfect; I'm a right side person." I slipped under the comforter. The bed was pretty big. I lay on my back as Draco rolled over to rest on his stomach. There was almost a foot and a half between us.

His slate eyes met mine. "Goodnight Hermione."

I tilted my head against the pillow to look at Draco. "Goodnight Draco."


	40. Smoke

**DISCLAIMER :: Everything besides the plot is owned by the lovely J.K.R.! Similarities to any other story, movie, or real life occurrence, are completely coincidental unless stated otherwise (: **

**Chapter Forty || Smoke.**

_Draco's POV ::_

I woke up the next morning with pressure between each of my fingers. Opening my eyes, I looked at my right hand suspiciously. Hermione was holding my hand. I was holding Hermione's hand. We weren't in the same positions we said goodnight in. After saying goodnight yesterday evening, I rolled over and faced the other direction on my stomach. Now, I was closer to Hermione. Her face was tilted towards mine, and she was nearer to me.

I slipped my fingers from Hermione's and moved closer to the edge of the bed on my side. That's what I saw a lavender square by my alarm clock. I reached for it, flipping it over to read the message.

'Draco Malfoy— I hope the first night you had with Hermione and Evelyn went well! As a part of this class, you and your partner do not have classes today. Please report to the Great Hall at nine thirty for a private breakfast accompanied by ten other seventh year couples. The Hogwarts Express will begin boarding students for the trip home at half past noon. —Professor Lockhart.'

"Hermione!" I said, rolling over to wake her up. I landed a few inches from her face. She blinked her eyes open.

"Here," I handed her the message from Lockhart. "Read this." I heard Hermione wake up as I checked the clock.

"What time is it?" Granger asked, stretching in the bed.

"It's eight forty-five." I walked over to the crib, placing my hands on the bar. "Good morning Evelyn."

"Did she sleep silently all night?" Hermione climbed out of bed and joined me. She smiled down at our daughter. "Hello, beautiful."

Evelyn looked up at us, her face changing with recognition. She raised her tiny fists at us. I watched her curl her fingers around my pinky. Hermione took her daughter's hand in her own.

"I think I love her." I whispered, looking down at Evelyn.

Hermione didn't look up. "I love Evelyn."

"This is what it feels like to be a parent, huh? Doesn't seem too bad." I commented, rubbing my thumb against Evelyn's soft hand.

"Well she is a baby now. Being a father to a teenage girl will be difficult." Hermione replied with a gentle laugh.

"True." I gave Hermione a slow smile when she looked at me. "Too bad we won't experience that with Evelyn."

She nodded solemnly in agreement. "I know."

Silence followed. "I'm going to get dressed for breakfast. Keep an eye on Evelyn?" I said, walking from the crib to my chest of drawers. I took out my robes and left my bedroom for the bathroom.

* * *

"Good morning, new parents!" Lockhart shouted joyfully as the couples entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Our usual table was larger, a circular piece now situated in the center of the room. In between every two chairs was a highchair, except for the double highchair arrangement presumably for Seamus and Parvati.

Hermione and I took a seat in the chairs between Luna and Blaise, and Ron and Astoria. I helped Hermione lower Evelyn into the highchair as Blaise did the same with Luna. I held back Evelyn's feet as Hermione placed her in the seat.

"There you go," I pulled the highchair closer to the table. I turned to my left and saw Blaise finish with Luna.

"So how's it going, Daddy-o?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Not bad actually. Celeste is almost as beautiful as Evelyn." I said with a lighthearted grin.

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

The other couples took their seats and Lockhart started to speak. "Hello, everyone! It is a pleasure to see all of your healthy babies! Seamus, Parvati, how was the first night with twins?"

Parvati was fussing with Aileen's buttons, and Seamus was playing peek-a-boo with Anil. "It's going splendid!" Finnegan answered.

McGonagall chuckled. "Wonderful to hear. Please enjoy this meal planned for you! Baby food will appear on the table for the children."

With a wave of her wand, McGonagall filled the table with a sumptuous breakfast spread :: fluffy waffles, golden pancakes, assorted muffins, links of mouth-watering sausage, stacks of French toast, rippled fresh bacon, colorful fruit, neat collections of tea at each seat. Several aromas reached me at once, making my eyes water.

We dived in; I saw Ron and Draco pull a heap of food onto their plate. A jar that could fit in my hand showed up between Draco and me, in front of Evelyn. I twisted the lid off the baby food, reaching for the tiny spoon that was resting against the jar. Scooping some with the spoon, I went for it.

"Time for breakfast," I held the spoon up to Evelyn's mouth. She crossed her eyes trying to look at it. "Here it comes!" I pressed the spoon against her lips. She didn't move.

"Are you successful?" Draco asked me before sipping from his goblet.

"No, she won't eat." I tried to maneuver the spoon in her mouth but Evelyn kept her rosy lips shut. She swung a fist at the intruder, causing the spoon to fly out of my hands across the table. I winced as the spoon hit Lockhart's chest, baby food splattering all over the wizard's shirt.

"Professor Lockhart, I am so sorry!" I pleaded.

He looked down at his shirt. My breath caught in my throat. "No worries, my dear! This is parenthood." Lockhart replied with a smile.

"That's my girl!" Draco kissed Evelyn's cheek. Our daughter made a giggling noise.

"Can you please help me, Draco?" I Accio'd another spoon and gave it to Draco. I watched as he reached for the baby food, spooning some in the utensil and looking at Evelyn.

"Alright Ev, we're gonna show mommy how it's done." Draco lifted the spoon up to Evelyn's mouth. She parted her lips, and Draco slipped the food in.

I sat dumbstruck.

"And that," Draco said as he wiped Evelyn's mouth with a napkin, "is how you do it."

* * *

"So, I guess this is goodbye." Draco and I were standing on the platform of the Hogwarts Express. The train gushed steam that curved a lazy trail above us before blending in with the clouds dotting the sky.

"Yea. Well, this is goodbye for now, just until Christmas break is over." I said, inching closer to him. There was almost a foot between us. I adjusted my tote on my shoulder as he told Blaise to save him a seat.

"I'll be looking forward to your letter." He smirked. My eyes flashed with confusion. "You know the ones we had to write for class?"

"That seems like a while ago," I smiled. "That was when I was pregnant."

"And then we decided on names after that, I believe." Draco looked down at me from his stance taller than me.

"I'll miss Evelyn." I looked past Draco to see Hogwarts castle, where my baby would be kept in the Hospital Wing for the week.

"Me too. I will definitely miss her more than I will miss you." Draco put a hand on my shoulder.

I laughed and smiled up at him. "You're only saying that." The train's whistle sounded as the conductor signaled it was almost time to leave.

"It's time to go I suppose," Draco said, looking from the train back to me. "Too bad we don't have a Head car to sit in."

I shrugged, forcing a smile. "I'll be alright."

We took a few steps to the train. Draco ascended the steps behind me. I went to turn right, and he was going to turn left. I started my way to find Harry and Ron, and then I felt a grip on my wrist.

I turned and made eye contact. Draco pulled me closer. He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed a curl away from my face.

"See you in seven days," Draco murmured. His lips pressed to my cheek; soft and quick to disappear, like the train's smoke.


	41. Mail Call

**A/N ::Yes, I do publish on other sites. Ask if you want the links to my other profiles!**

**Chapter Forty One || Mail Call.**

_Draco's POV ::_

I slammed my door shut. The quietness of my bedroom made my head hurt.

Finally I was home. It was the day after Christmas, and the Malfoy Manor was at its busiest. Malfoys were drinking tea in the dining room, Malfoys were lounging on chaises in the back lawn, Malfoys were drinking and talking in the living room. And the worst part was everyone had at least seven years on me. The only missing Malfoy was my father. I haven't seen him since I arrived home.

I walked across my large room to fall on my bed. The one thousand count thread Egyptian cotton comforter was soft against my face. In my right hand was a stack of mail and in my left was my wand. I sat up against the headboard.

"Knifarious." I muttered. My wand sharpened to a razor-sharp edge. I had received three letters; two of which I recognized as the envelopes we received in Parenting Prep. One of them was to be assigned to our partner, and the other letter was for a random person. I grimaced as I remembered the moment I pressed my quill to the parchment and realized I had to write to Ron Weasley.

_{ 'Dear Ron Weasley,_  
_I'm just gonna cut the crap. I don't like you. I am in no way fond of you, Ron Weasley. And even though this letter is supposed to be anonymous you can probably tell who this is from. But if you can't tell who I am, that will be another reason why you are an idiot. I have a running list you know, a list of the reasons why I think you're an idiot. Number one:: you're a Weasley. No explanation there! Number two:: you associate with Harry Potter. That's a damn shame. Number three:: you fail at playing Quidditch. Again, this has no need for an explanation. I would go on, but you see, Lockhart is monitoring the sand timer and I only have a handful of sand to go.' __}_

I chuckled as I thought about the letter. Ron was probably reading it right now. I reached for an envelope and sliced it open.

'Dear Draco Malfoy,  
Hey, Draco. I'm glad I get to write to you : ) Because I have to tell you something. Draco … you have put me through helll, you know that? You can be such a fuucking arsehole sometimes. You treat me like a yoyo; something to play with when you're bored. Up and down, up and down; you always mess with me. It's my fault too—you're everything I want, except you don't feel the same. Draco, you're gorgeous. When those grey eyes focus on me, I feel like I'm the only one you see. Your confidence makes you irresistible. You carry yourself with so much pride I can't help feeling that if I am with you, I will become more sure of myself. In class you show amazing magical capabilities. And you won't ever say no to a challenge. But there's else I have to mention.  
I don't deserve you. And the reason is something you might not be expecting— I don't deserve you because I deserve better. I deserve someone who will love me back. I deserve someone who will find me as beautiful as I find them. You can't give that to me.'

The parchment slipped from my hand as I bit my lip. I had no doubt Pansy wrote that to me. Everything that was mentioned in the letter described the way I treat her. I pressed the palms of my hands against my eyes.

She made me sound like a bastard and a half. She revealed the truth to me, a truth I didn't want to accept. Before I could dive into too much self-analyzing I grabbed the second letter.

'Dear Draco Malfoy,  
Right now you're sitting on the couch. And I'm at the table in our kitchen. And you look kind of attractive from way over here. You look pretty attentive, picking the feathers off of your quill trying to think of something to write. C'mon on, you're writing to me, sure you have something to write about! Like how stuck up you think I am. Or how you only refer to me as Granger or mudblood. Instead of going on, or listing the things I am in no way fond of you (oh, I could go on), I will be a mature Gryffindor Head Girl and say pleasant things about you. You aren't that bad, truly. You are arrogant, selfish, controlling, overconfident, supercilious (you probably don't know what that means), self serving, idiotic teenage boy. You're a true Slytherin. But … I have realized more about you. I like the way I catch you looking at me. I like that watching you and Blaise entertain each other in Parenting Prep makes me laugh. I like the way you look first thing in the morning, when you don't see me coming down the stairs. But I see you, at that rare moment when you don't have everything together. At the moment when you're just Draco. Not trying to impress a girl, not trying to one-up Harry, not worrying about your father's expectations.  
Have a good Christmas break, Draco.  
—Hermione Granger.'

I finished the letter and lowered it slowly. She has me pretty figured out. Even after years of judging me, Hermione can still forget those prejudices and make time to get to know me as the real Draco Malfoy.

Wand in hand, I sliced open the third letter, immediately recognizing the Hogwarts seal.

* * *

_Hermione's POV ::_

I politely excused myself from the table, clutching three envelopes tightly behind my back. The large table full of Granger family members grinned back, allowing me to leave between their bursts of laughter. The house was full of good spirits.

I climbed the steps to her bedroom in a hurry. While passing father's study, I swiped the letter opener off of his desk. I entered my bedroom, sitting on my bed. I placed two envelopes next to her and inspected the first; I knew it was from Parenting Prep. Chuckling softly, I remembered the letter I had to write anonymously.

_{ 'Dear Blaise Zabini,_  
_Hello Blaise. I have to admit, I don't know much about you. But you seem like a very good person, regardless of your Slytherin behavior. Sure you get into trouble with Draco, but I don't think he is a bad guy, and I think the same of you. Maybe one day I can get to know you better. We could be friends, if you need one. You can probably tell I'm a Gryffindor by the way I'm trying to get people to get along … or is that a Hufflepuff trait? I have no idea what I'm writing. I hope you don't mind my rambling! You and Luna are nice together. Both of you are pensive; quiet enough to keep us all wondering, but outspoken enough so that we have no doubts. It's time to go, have a good holiday, Blaise!' }_

A blush crept across my face as I imagined Blaise reading the letter and laughing over how I had just composed the letter in a stream of conscious manner. I tore open the first letter and began to read.

'Dear Hermione Granger,  
If you fall for me, it's not gonna be an easy ride. A few seconds ago we almost kissed. And it's killing me, 'cause I'm curious how that would have changed us. How that would have felt. I'm not going to promise that I won't break your heart. I'm not gonna say that everything between us will be perfect one day. The truth is the two of us are just too good at tearing each other apart. But I (think) I'm ready for that risk. I think you can make me happy, Hermione. But we're gonna get hurt along the way.  
Yea I know, this letter isn't very long. But it says what I want to say. Enjoy your holiday.  
—Draco Malfoy.

P.S. do you floss every day? You seem like that kind of person.'

I lowered the letter, my hands resting in her lap and remembered that night, when the pair had come dangerously close to kissing. But the baby had come between them. I chewed her nail solicitously. Draco was also preoccupied with thoughts of what could have happened. They both found out what it felt like when he kissed me after meeting Evelyn. And undeniable feeling of butterflies settled in the pit of my stomach when I thought about kissing Draco.

Shivers of pleasure ran down my spine as I pushed away feelings and angrily opened the second letter.

'Dear Hermione Granger,  
Hermione! You are an amazing person. I am new this year and you're a pretty nice girl, even though we don't talk that much. But I can tell you're a great person. Ron is such a sweetheart, you know. He blushes when he talks about you. It's so cute! Sometimes I wonder how things would be different if I had your partner, and you had mine. I guess that just gave away my identity, oh well! By the way, I love your hair. My hair is so boring and straight and golden blonde. I admire how genuine you are too. You don't fake anything. You are Hermione Granger, and that's that. No bullshitt or nothing. I am jealous of that, honestly. Keep it up, cause not all of us are like that! (: I hope your Christmas is lovely!!'

I smiled. Obviously Astoria wrote this. I put the letter down and thought about her. She's gorgeous and charismatic, but still she could find something to envy me for. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty— there was one thing I was faking; my relationship with Draco.

As I opened up the third and final letter, I wondered how close Astoria is with Draco. They would be the most perfect couple. Together their children would probably be—

"No need to open that letter, Miss Granger." An easily distinguishable voice sounded.

I had the letter up at eye level naturally, blocking my eyes from identifying the visitor. But I didn't have to lower the parchment before speaking.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I dropped the letter, as did my jaw.

He nodded and stepped closer to my bed, carefully taking a seat on the edge. "You are probably curious as to why I am here."

"Y-yes, just a little. Why are you here, professor?" I questioned.

"That letter," Dumbledore gestured to the paper, "was written by me, and delivered to two students." I nodded. "You and Mr. Malfoy."

"What does it say? And why can't I open it?" I asked the headmaster, my eyes traveling from his face back to the envelope.

"There is no need to read what you can hear me tell you." Dumbledore explained, looking at me over his half-moon spectacles. "The matter discussed in that parchment envelope is much more important that I thought it would be."

I sat unmoving, listening attentively, and getting more and more confused.

"Before I speak any more of this, it is necessary for Mr. Malfoy to be in our presence." The wizard rose and offered me his arm. "Shall we go meet with him?"


	42. The Escape

**A/N :: In case I haven't mentioned it before, I _love_ cliffhangers. I can tell some of you eat cliffys for breakfast, but I love them! Enjoy (:**

**Chapter Forty Two || The Escape.**

_Draco's POV ::_

I had just ripped open the third letter when there was a deafening crack, startling me. I fell off of my bed and grabbed my wand. One thump sounded on the floor on the other side of my bed. I jumped to my feet, my wand out protectively.

"Stupef—!" I shouted at the intruder. But it wasn't a stranger.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no reason to stupefy me. Hermione, I do recommend you stand. Did that hurt?" The headmaster of Hogwarts Professor Albus Dumbledore said to me calmly, and then turning to look at my floor.

I lowered my wand as Hermione picked herself up. "Ow," she rubbed at her shoulder. "I still need to get the hang of apperating."

"No worries Miss Granger, we all have something to work on." Dumbledore smiled at her. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, did you get a chance to read the letter I sent for you?"

"Ah, I did not," I pointed with my wand to the parchment on my bed.

"Wonderful, that means you and Miss Granger are on the same page. I have something to tell you both." Dumbledore perched on the border of my bed. Hermione awkwardly took a seat next to him. I leaned against my headboard.

"What is it?" I asked him, and then looked at Hermione. She looked just as curious as I.

"A very serious threat to your safety has come to my attention." Dumbledore took turns facing Hermione and me, his face grave.

"Our safety is in jeopardy?" Hermione knit her brows together in concern.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you seen your father since holiday began?" Dumbledore asked me, taking off his glasses to polish them against his thick robes.

"No. But isn't that irrelevant?" I demanded, unaware of this transition.

"Not at all. Your wellbeing and that of Miss Granger, and little Evelyn is endangered by the deatheaters." Dumbledore slipped his spectacles on his nose.

"What are you saying, Dumbledore?" I felt myself grow angry now.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is no personal attack or an insult to your family. The day before the holiday break I received a letter. Reading it, I learned a great deal of information from an anonymous tip. An unnamed deatheater wrote the letter stating that Voldemort will be expected to '_collect_' Evelyn." Dumbledore told us.

I didn't know what to say. I saw tears forming in Hermione's eyes.

"Voldemort plans to do this because Evelyn is a Malfoy. And the Dark Lord often calls upon Malfoys for allegiant followers." The professor eyed me. I knew what he was talking about. "A Malfoy is a loyal person. Evelyn is also immortal as a child; She is not real, and therefore is an expendable ally."

"But Evelyn is also a Granger," Hermione protested. "And I don't understand why he wants her. Ev will turn to dust."

"You see Miss Granger; the deatheaters are a dying cause. After Voldemort's downfall seventeen years ago, his supporters fell back. It is his mission now to rally new cohorts. And I must say, a girl with the smarts and ambition of a Granger with the confidence and the legacy of a Malfoy will be an asset to his goal." Dumbledore admitted. "I would want Evelyn on my side if she wasn't just a baby."

"She's only a week old." I stammered.

"It would be a selfish lie to say that Voldemort is not a powerful wizard. I have no doubt in my mind he could raise Evelyn to become whatever he desires." Dumbledore replied.

"You mean .. he could make her real?" Hermione said softly.

I covered my eyes with my hands, groaning lightly. "Bloody hell."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "There is also another discussion to be had. I have made it apparent that you three are in danger. You must be aware of the plan I arranged for your safety. After reading the letter, I called for your professors Snape and McGonagall to join me. We reached a collective decision. You must go into hiding."

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

"Hiding?" I repeated. "But Evelyn isn't even here!"

"The arrangement I planned with my colleagues is to send the three of you to the Island together." The wizard explained. "The Island is a small spot of land that a professor at Hogwarts created. The original plan for the Island was a class to show students how to survive on their own; just them and their wand. But now it seems like an ideal hideaway for you three."

I put my face in my hands. "This is a lot to take in," I muttered into my palms.

"I apologize for the short notice, students. But it is of upmost importance that we keep you safe. You must leave at once."

"We're not even with Evelyn! And I'm not at my house!" I stumbled over words, pointing out the painfully obvious.

"How in Merlin's name long will we be hiding?" Draco demanded.

Professor Dumbledore wasn't the least bit flustered with our childish outbursts. "I have worked out an array. Your only duty is to do what I say; and right now, what I say is to leave at once."

His voice had a certain casual authority to it. We both avoided our headmaster's eyes.

"Miss Granger, your belongings will be delivered shortly after you arrive. Mr. Malfoy, the same goes to you." Dumbledore told us.

"But I'm home," Draco began. "Why can't I just—"

Professor held up a hand, silencing the blonde one. "You must grasp the urgency of this matter at hand." Dumbledore rose, withdrawing from his robes a tattered textbook. "This textbook will transport you to the Island." He held out the book in a gloved hand.

"I can't believe this is happening." I reluctantly stood on my feet.

Draco also stood. "I'm ready."

Dumbledore rose to his feet next to Draco's bed. "I will apperate to Hogwarts as soon as you two leave. Snape and McGonagall agreed with me; deatheaters may visit the castle to try and take Evelyn. Right now your daughter is in the worthy care of Madame Pomfrey, who will protect Evelyn from any danger. She should be there when you arrive."

A soft thump sounded in the silent room as the headmaster let the textbook portkey fall from his hand. Draco's eyes met mine as he reached for it.

I stretched out my hand, touching the battered leather cover at the exact moment Draco touched his hand to the textbook.


	43. The Ephemeral Visitor

**Chapter Forty Three || the Ephemeral Visitor.**

_Draco's POV ::_

My feet touched the ground shortly before my body did. I collided with Hermione and we collapsed onto the floor. Our words were muffled when we got up.

"Where … where are we?" Hermione stood up, looking around.

I got to my feet and turned in slow circles. We were in a house. The room we were standing in seemed like the main room, with a television set, a couch, and a few landscape paintings on the walls. The windows revealed a dark night sky. The carpet was a delightfully boring slate blueish grey, and the walls were pale blue. I noticed a door in the back of the room. Opening it, I revealed the bathroom.

"One bathroom, I presume," Hermione muttered, wandering into the next room. I followed her. We entered the kitchen; a space with basic appliances and a dining table with two chairs and one highchair.

"This won't be too bad," Hermione walked around the kitchen. She opened the oven door and peered inside. "But what in Merlin's name are we even going to cook?"

I left the room. Passing through the main room, I turned right into the other door. Behind the door was the bedroom. A large bed sat against one wall, parallel with the door. There was also a crib.

"At least there's a crib." I yelled to Hermione.

She walked in the bedroom. "That's one thing to be thankful for. But where is Evelyn?"

"Dumbledore gave the impression she would get here somehow, and arrive before us." I recalled, leaning over the crib to peer inside. "But she's not here."

Hermione joined me. Suddenly there was a crack. When I opened my eyes, there she lay:: Evelyn Granger-Malfoy.

"Speak of the devil," I cooed to her. Evelyn looked up. Then she started to cry.

"Get. Your. Wand!" Hermione cried over the shrieks. She picked up our daughter as I fumbled in my pockets for my wand.

"LUMOS!" I shouted. Immediately my wand lit. Evelyn noticed. She closed her mouth slowly, the howls softening to audible whimpers.

"Thank you." Hermione said graciously to me, and then kissed Evelyn's cheek.

"What about your wand, do you have it?" I asked Hermione, as I continued to entertain Evelyn with my wand.

Hermione shook her head no and began to bounce Evelyn in her arms. "Hopefully it will arrive with the rest of my belongings."

There was a vociferous snap from the other room. Hermione cringed. I looked at her. She cocked her head towards the main room.

"Sure, put me in danger," I whispered. I Nox'd my wand and then started for the door. I slipped through the opening, noticing a figure in the room.

His back was to me. Then Snape turned around. "Mr. Malfoy." He remarked.

"Professor Snape?" I furrowed my brows. "Why are you—?"

Snape answered me as he dropped three suitcases on the floor.

"Oh. Hermione, your stuff is here." I called to her. "And so is Snape."

Hermione entered the room cautiously, Evelyn still in her arms. "Um, Professor Snape, thank you for bringing my things."

Snape nodded curtly, his voice ever so steady and low. "My mission is complete. Students, I wish you luck." He quirked his eyebrow before dissapperating.

Evelyn started to cry again. "No no baby, ssh." Hermione clucked to Evelyn.

"She doesn't like Snape, I suppose." I smirked at Hermione.

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

"She definitely gets that from her mother." I yelled to Draco as he smirked, working at the zipper of my suitcase. "Get my wand!"

"I'm trying to, Merlin's beard!" Draco snapped at me over Evelyn's cries.

In response, the wailing increased in volume. "Ssh Ev its okay, daddy isn't mad at mummy. Draco, tell Evelyn that daddy isn't mad at mummy." I glared at him.

Draco finally located my wand with success and brought it to me. "No Evelyn, daddy isn't mad at mummy." He said with a hint of defeat.

I grasped my wand with a free hand. "Lumos!" The light effectively hushed Evelyn.

"I have to say Ev; you're a lot less cute when you're so loud." Draco flopped on the couch. "Can you cook something, Hermione? I'm hungry."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll only cook because I'm hungry too, not because I am indulging in your anti-feminist, stereotypical request."

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco opened his arms as I lowered Evelyn into them.

I walked into the kitchen. It looked completely bare. I reached up to a cabinet, pulling down a white container. It was a deep dish, slightly rectangular, about a foot across. The lid was solid, but had the words 'Poulet Alfarious' scribbled on top. There seemed to be hundreds in the cabinet.

"I think I found something." I said loudly. Draco came into the kitchen, bouncing Evelyn in his lap when he sat down at the table. "Do you know what 'Poulet Alfarious' is?" I asked him.

"Chicken Alfredo." Draco answered without hesitation. "You don't know what that is?" He gestured to the white container.

"I know what Chicken Alfredo is, but how is that related to 'Poulet Alfarious'?" I admitted.

"It's instant food. What's written on top is the spell you say to turn the ingredients inside into the dish." Draco explained. "It's good for people on the run. Or in hiding."

"Okay, that doesn't sound too hard." I placed the covered dish on the table and pointed my wand at it. "Poulet Alfarious!" A small bang and a delicious scent encouraged me to peel back the lid. Inside was Chicken Alfredo; I could see noodles in a cream sauce tossed with chicken.

"That smells amazing," Draco groaned. "Damn I'm hungry."

"Will you check if Evelyn has food packed in one of the suitcases?" I asked Draco, opening up another cabinet to find white china plates.

He kept his eyes on dinner as he slowly walked backwards out of the room.

I set out two plates, grabbed silverware, and found two glasses. "Aquamente." I stated, my wand causing both glasses to fill with water.

Draco came back in the kitchen with a jar of baby food and a tiny spoon. He lowered our daughter in the chair and unscrewed the lid.

"Go head Wonder Dad, show off how well you can feed our daughter." I grumbled to Draco.

He smirked and spooned some baby mush onto the baby sized utensil. "Evelyn, hungry for dinner?" Draco zoomed the spoon up to her mouth. Evelyn parted her lips.

I shook my head and took a swallow of water. "That is so— wait. Look," I furrowed my brows and reached for a note taped on Evelyn's back. "Did you see this, Draco?"

Draco fed Evelyn more food before looking at the note and replying, "No, I didn't. Don't tell me it's a note from McGonagall."

I held the lavender square in my hands and read out loud.

_'Hermione Granger — I didn't want to send you off without a proper farewell. Goodbye for now Miss Granger, and I wish you and Mr. Malfoy the best of luck. Remember, we here at Hogwarts are fighting for you; will to always do what is needed for our students. In order for you and Mr. Malfoy to get the best experience from this project, I have re-charmed Evelyn. Originally, every two weeks will cause her to age one year. Now, every day she will get three months older. Tomorrow morning you and Mr. Malfoy will be greeted with a three month year old baby girl. From then, six months, nine months, one year, and so on. I have made this decision with hopes that it will help you both make the most of your solitary time._

_I hope that you have found the Island house to be enough for you three. It has nothing on your Head dorm, I recognize this. You must understand that under NO circumstances may you leave the house. It is under a charm that, from the outside, it is as if the house never has existed. Only a few of the Hogwarts staff members know about the place, so the chance of visitors is less than unlikely. Nonetheless, safety is our primary concern. Do not leave the house._  
_Best regards — professor McGonagall.'_


	44. Quidditch & Babies

**Chapter Forty Four || Quidditch & Babies.**

_Draco's POV ::_

"Mm, that was good," I reclined in my chair and yawned.

Hermione tipped back her head, drinking the last of her water. "Not too bad," she critiqued lightly. "And it looks like Ev enjoyed her dinner too."

We turned to look at our daughter. She had the spoon in her tiny curled fist. Evelyn sat there, looking back at us with an amused face.

"Ready for bed, beautiful?" I said. I saw Hermione look at me; but she looked away when I went to Evelyn. "There's my girl," I murmured to Ev, pulling her out of the highchair.

Hermione charmed the dishes clean as I left the room. I carried the giggly Evelyn into the bedroom, lowering her gently into the crib. Hermione entered not long after.

"It's a shame she can't sleep in the crib her parents made for her." Hermione whispered down to Evelyn.

I smiled slightly as I thought of our adventure while building that infuriating muggle contraption. "It might be a good idea for her safety that she doesn't."

Hermione gave a soft laugh and left the room, dragging in the suitcases when she returned. "I wonder who packed these," she wondered out loud, unzipping bag.

I joined her on the floor, reaching for my suitcase. After defeating the unnecessarily difficult zipper, I noticed a note inside. "Blaise packed mine," I said, skimming the paper.

Hermione had a piece of parchment in her hand. "The Parenting Prep girls packed this." She said. I saw her smile. "In this note it says they used the packing of my suitcase as a 'Gender Discussions class slash bonding opportunity.'"

I chuckled. "Interesting."

"Astoria and Parvati even packed the baby clothes that were made for their children," Hermione marveled as she plucked from the suitcase a baby onesie. It was a pale pink with roses, and the word Evelyn stitched in the center.

"That's bloody awful!" I remarked, grimacing.

"Stop that, it's not horrible." Hermione reprimanded, giving me a look. "Take a look in the third suitcase; I'm curious what's inside."

I reached for the other bag. It was significantly smaller than the other two suitcases. I opened it, revealing baby materials. There were diapers, bottles, jars of baby food, bibs, and other pastel colored thingamajigs. I pulled one out. My heart froze when I realized how much was packed in— as if we'd be hiding for months.

"Look! This isn't half bad." I held up an onesie. It was a navy colored jumper.

"Draco, in case you haven't noticed, we have a daughter." Hermione's eyebrow rose. "But at least that doesn't make me gag."

"Alright Miss Opinioned, there's other stuff in here too," I rummaged around in the mini suitcase. "I think there's toddler stuff in here too."

"She's gonna grow up fast." Hermione said, looking up at the crib where Evelyn was silently sleeping.

"I'm tired, and not in the mood for a serious conversation right now," I admitted, yawning again.

Hermione grinned. "At that, I am not surprised."

I grabbed a tee shirt and shorts from my suitcase. "I'm gonna change. You can either go into the bathroom, or also change in here with me."

Hermione looked surprised, but then her face changed to a look of defiance. "I'm not leaving unless you are."

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

My eyes fluttered open. The first night on the Island was over. I yawned widely and looked to my left. Draco was still asleep, facing me. I rolled over. That's when I realized Draco and I were holding hands. When I turned over I yanked his arm accidently.

He made a muffled sound. I froze. His eyes stayed closed. I gently removed my fingers from his and sat up. Pulling off the comforter slowly, I climbed out of bed. I approached the window slowly, where I could see snow falling outside. Inside the house it was a warm, comfortable temperature. I walked over to the crib.

Evelyn smiled up at me. "Good morning big girl!" I smiled down at her, whispering tenderly. Her grey eyes met mine. She was bigger and heavier too. I picked her up delicately, cradling her in my arms. Evelyn was a perfect fit.

I heard Draco rustling the sheets. "Good morning," I called to him before I turned around.  
He ruffled his hair and opened his eyes, looking at me. "Isn't that a sight for sore eyes," Draco smiled at the two of us. "My roommate and my daughter."

I felt myself blushing and turned around quickly. "She's three months old today."

"My big girl." Draco said, slowly getting of bed and checked his watch. "What in Merlin's name are we going to do today?"

"No idea," I muttered. "We could start with breakfast."

Draco seemed be to very fond of the idea and left. I put Evelyn back into the crib and rummaged around in the suitcase packed for her. My eyes landed on the stacked pile of diapers. In the muggle world I was a very responsible young adult, and often was called up on non-eventful Friday nights by my neighbors, who would ask for my babysitting their children. I would always accept, for I was not a popular girl with plans on those weekend evenings. Therefore I have collected endless experience on changing diapers; now ready to show off my skills to my daughter.

After successfully changing her diaper, I carried Evelyn into the kitchen with a jar of baby food. A wonderful aroma was spreading from the kitchen, where I hoped Draco had conjured up breakfast. I smiled gratefully when I saw waffles on the table.

"I made breakfast," Draco said, proudly pointing out the obvious.

"Looks lovely," I complimented, securing Evelyn in the highchair and then sitting in between her and her father.

"Sleep well?" Draco asked me before shoveling in a square of magically-instant-waffle into his mouth.

"I slept really well actually." I smiled as I sliced through my waffle with a knife and fork. "How about you?"

"I had trouble falling asleep." He said, swallowing water. "I have a question for you."

"Yea?" I asked, opening the baby food for Evelyn.

"The only other time we've slept in the same bed, I woke up first. Back then I realized we were holding hands. You woke up first this morning." Draco began, looking at me as I tried to feed Evelyn. "Did uh, were we holding hands?"

I bit my lip. "Yes, we were."

Draco nodded, watching me fail. "Not surprised. I don't even know how that happens, actually."

"I don't know how you get this girl to eat," I said angrily. "Can you help me?"

Draco laughed as I pushed the spoon into his hand with an exasperated sound of defeat. "You need to relax. Feeding Evelyn isn't a chore, it's a pleasure."

I gave him a look of hopelessness. "I really can't do it."

"You're a Gryffindor, don't give up on me now," Draco tried to encourage me. He gave me the spoon, and then held his hand on mine. Together we scooped up some baby mush.

"Let her know we enjoy this," Draco told me, keeping his eyes on Evelyn. She watched us with curiosity. "Hey baby, time for breakfast."

Evelyn cooed. I couldn't help but smile. "Now we go in for the goal." Draco announced, moving our hands towards Evelyn's mouth.

"This is our daughter, not a Quidditch match," I whispered, watching with amazement as Evelyn opened her mouth and clamped on the spoon.

"You've gotta recognize the similarity in things," Draco whispered back. "'Cause we just won." Evelyn swallowed the food and gurgled with delight, opening her mouth for more.


	45. The Storm

**Chapter Forty Five || the Storm.**

_Draco's POV ::_

_{ one day has elasped, it is now the third day. Ev is nine months old. }_

The next two mornings went just as smooth. Evelyn was now nine months old. She could sit up all by herself, and giggle whenever she sees her parents. Ev has even started to crawl, racing back and forth across the main room. Sometimes we even race; Hermione doubling over in fits of loud laughter. Evelyn cries less, a trait Hermione and I both appreciate.

"Lunch!" I yelled to Hermione in the bedroom. Every day we have a deal — I make the food if she changed Ev's diaper. That's a deal if I've ever made one.

Hermione carried in the nine month year old, placing Evelyn in the highchair. "Ev, you're just getting bigger every day!"

"I messed up the containers and the spells, so it's breakfast for lunch today." I confessed, setting down two bowls of cereal at the table. "Can you believe we have only been here for three days?"

"Who knows how long we'll be here anyway?" Hermione laughed bitterly. "I found baby toys for her in the mini suitcase."

"We keep you entertained enough, right baby girl?" I leaned over to kiss Evelyn on the cheek. She giggled.

Hermione dipped her spoon in the bowl. "Draco, how long are we going to be here?" Her warm brown eyes met mine.

I couldn't answer her. "I don't know." I finally said. "Don't worry about it."

"How can you not worry about it, Draco?" Hermione demanded, trying not to raise her voice in front of Evelyn. "I don't know how long I can do this."

"It's only the third day," I looped my arm loosely around her shoulder. Hermione kept her eyes down. I tilted to her and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Just because you do that to Evelyn and it makes her giggle doesn't mean it will make me happy." Hermione met my eyes with a stern look. But I could see her smile widening.

"Then lemme try again." I pressed my lips to her cheek again, lingering. I watched her face flush when I looked at her again.

"So um, what do you want to do for the rest of today?" She asked.

"We could do what we did yesterday,or the day before, and this morning," I said after finishing a mouthful of cereal. "Just do nothing. But that might be hard for you, Miss Academic."

"Ha ha," Hermione said dryly. "I can be fun. You saw me cracking up at you trying to race Evelyn as you two crawled around the other room."

I laughed. "Okay, so you can let loose."

We were finished eating, so I charmed everything clean and went with Hermione and Evelyn into the other room.

"I think Ev has teeth now." Hermione said, setting her down on the couch and sitting on the floor. Hermione held the baby girl from her spot against the couch. I sat next to my partner on the floor.

"Growing up so fast." I patted Evelyn on the foot affectionately.

"Maybe she can stand now." Hermione wondered, pulling our baby girl to the floor gently. Evelyn sat on the ground between us.

She looked up at her parents, gurgling with happiness. She put her hands on the ground, looking forward. Crawling across the floor, she made her way to the other side of the space.

"Is that a challenge?" I mock-demanded from my daughter. Evelyn smacked her hands together and giggled.

_

* * *

Hermione's POV ::_

I laughed as I watched Draco crawl on his hands and knees to Evelyn. She could only crawl using her hands, dragging her knees.

"Play nice!" I warned with a smile to them. Draco laughed and lay on his back, pulling Evelyn on his chest.

"You mean don't let her beat me?" Draco grinned at me as Evelyn put her hands on his face. She returned to a sitting position on his chest, looking at me with a smile.

"Look at Evelyn! She's sitting up all by herself!" I lumbered over to the two, crawling myself.

"You know what I've been wondering?" Draco said, reaching up to poke Evelyn's cheek.

"What's that?" I lay next to him, looking at the ceiling and Evelyn on his chest.

"What do you think she'd be?" Draco asked, holding out a finger for Evelyn to grasp. "If she was sorted at Hogwarts."

"Gryffindor." I answered immediately. "No doubt in my mind."

"What! You really think so?" Draco turned to look at me. Our faces were inches apart. "She is a Slytherin, through and through."

"Honestly, you think she is Slytherin?" It was my turn to give Draco a look. "She's too good for those stuck ups."

"Whatever you're in," Draco said to Evelyn. "Don't get sorted into Hufflepuff, 'cause that won't make daddy happy. Slytherin would make me the happiest, Ravenclaw is alright because that means you're smart, and Gryffindor is third best."

"What the helll is a Hufflepuff anyway?" I agreed with Draco. "But why is Gryffindor third?"

"If Evelyn is in Gryffindor that means she could be just like her mother." Draco looked at me.

I smiled slowly. "Thanks. If she's in Slytherin maybe she could become as charming as you."

"Most Slytherins are pretty charming!" Draco smirked. Evelyn crawled from Draco's chest to mine. She sat on my stomach.

The three of us sat contently.

"Do you miss Ron?" Draco asked me after a minute or two.

I looked away. Evelyn was playing with my fingers. "I think so. He's one of my closest friends, so I do miss him. Who do you miss?"

"Blaise is a good bloke too. Sometimes he's more fun to be around than you." Draco replied.

I smirked at him. "Sure he is."

"There's one thing that's fun to do with only you, though." Draco stated, intriguing me.

I blinked. "And that is?"

Draco tilted his face towards mine. His lips met mine softly. My eyes closed slowly as my mouth pressed against his. The gentle way he kissed me made my toes curl. His fingers found my face, lightly touching my cheek. Our lips parted, and his tongue slipped in my mouth. The tips of our tongues touched.

A vociferous BOOM came from the outside. I jumped from natural reaction and sat up, knocking Evelyn off of my chest onto Draco. He was still laying down, a smile on his face.

"W-what was that?" I stood up, shaking. I ran unsteadily to the window. Thunder sounded again. The trees surrounding the house were bent at almost a 30º angle to the ground, branches and leaves whipping around. Rain beat down the foliage on the ground. The sky darkened instantly, clouds covering up all sunlight; I could hardly see anything in the shadows. Flashes of lightning would light up the darkness quickly. Then the lights went out.

"Hermione?" I heard Draco say. I ran to the couch, grabbing both of our wands and thrusting his at Draco.

"There's a storm outside." I managed to say. "Do you have Evelyn?"

"Yes, she's in my arms." He hastily replied. I held onto him as we approached the window.

Our eyes searched the landscape. The almost-horizontal rain, devastating winds, deafening thunder and bursts of lightning made for quite a scene.

"Merlin's …" I heard Draco breathe.

"What?" I demanded, nervous.

He tapped his wand against the glass, gesturing to the sky. I looked up. The sky was colored clashes of black and dark grey and slate. One spot was slightly illuminated.

There, in that place in the center of the dark sky, was the Dark Lord's mark


	46. The Second Visitor

**A/N :: Sorry for posting so late mes chous! Shortish chapter, but intense. As always. (:**

**Chapter Forty Six || the Second Visitor.**

_Draco's POV ::_

The dark mark stared at me as I felt my skin singe. I fought the burning, desperately trying to hide my pain from Hermione.

"We have to cover the windows!" I shouted over the boisterous sound of thunder.

Hermione stood frozen, looking at the dark mark. "Oh my God. They're here."

"Stop that Hermione! Help me!" I shouted again, holding Evelyn tightly as I yanked down the curtains of all the windows in the main room. "You get to the bedroom!"

I raced into the kitchen, pressing Evelyn against my chest protectively. There was only one window. I pulled the shades down so quick I half-expected them to break. I ran to the bedroom, where Hermione had done the same to each window.

"W-what time is it?" Hermione questioned, accepting Evelyn when I lowered her into her mother's arms, trying to not shake in Hermione's presence.

"My watch says it's almost eight," I said slowly, keeping my voice steady. "I think we should get into bed. Put Ev in the crib."

I watched as Hermione put our daughter in her bed. Evelyn was looking at the covered window, but looked away when Hermione wrapped a blanket around her in the crib.

Hermione slipped quickly into bed. I was surprised when she positioned herself so close to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she nestled against me, her back touching my chest.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear. "This counts as spooning."

She jabbed me with her wand. "We're in danger Draco, stop fooling around!"

"Ow," I murmured. "Fine, just trying to lighten up the mood."

A crack of thunder made us both jump.

"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione whispered in the following silence.

"I don't think we're going to fall asleep anytime soon." I replied, in regards to the storm.

When she didn't answer, I whispered goodnight.

_

* * *

Hermione's POV ::_

The storm was over the next morning. The sky was still dark, and there was almost no plant life left standing outside.

Draco and I didn't talk much at first during breakfast.

"Draco, you know they're here. I know they're here. We both know they know where we are. Did you honestly think we would just play house for weeks without being found?" I said to him with anger.

"Are you /blaming/ me? It's not my fault!" He answered with a glare.

Evelyn banged her fist on the table and made sounds like made up words. "Eat your breakfast, baby." I pushed the bowl of O shaped cereal closer to her. She pushed a handful in her mouth.

"Do you think she can say actual words yet?" Draco asked, watching Ev eat.

"Maybe, she's a year old today so I wouldn't be surprised." I replied with a shrug.

"Say daddy," Draco coached Evelyn. She tilted her head slightly. "Say daddy."

Evelyn opened her mouth. "Da!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Draco and I shared a look. "Whoa," I breathed. "Her first word."

"Da. Da da da da!" Evelyn carried on, munching on more cereal.

"That's pretty amazing," Draco smiled at Ev.

"Think she can walk too?" I excitedly asked him.

"Only one way to find out," he replied with a smirk. I stood up quickly and Draco took Evelyn from the highchair.

We rushed into the other room. Draco and I sat about three feet away from the front wall. He set her down on the ground.

"Can you walk for mommy and daddy?" I asked Evelyn with a smile.

She gurgled and put her hands out, getting on her knees. She crawled to the wall and used it to help herself up. Evelyn stretched up the wall, rising to her feet.

"That's my girl!" Draco grinned.

Evelyn giggled and walked along the wall, leaning against it. She put more space between herself and the wall, only using one hand to guide her. She walked almost three feet.

"Look at her go," I remarked with a wide smile.

Evelyn neared the door. Her hand was brushing against the wall, and now found the door handle.

"Evelyn no." Draco scolded. "Don't go outside. We aren't allowed outside."

Evelyn turned back to us. She gurgled happily and then pulled the handle, leaning against the door.

"NO!" Draco and I shouted, scrambling to our feet. Evelyn fell out of the door, into the outdoors.

We raced to the door. There was a figure standing outside, with Evelyn in her arms.

"Wave goodbye to mummy and daddy!" Bellatrix cooed to my baby, her voice curling around my heart.

"EVELYN!" I screamed, running towards the deatheater.

Then, three things happened at once.

Draco grabbed my hand. I grabbed Bellatrix. Bellatrix apperated.


	47. A Change of Scenery

**Chapter Forty Seven || a Change of Scenery.**

_Draco's POV ::_

I felt pressure on my wrists when I woke up. I realized I was in a sitting position when I opened my eyes. Blinking rapidly, I adjusted to the dim light. Everything was lit darkly. The room was like a dungeon, with cinderblock walls and a stone floor. I noticed ten figures in the room.

Six figures were lined up around the back wall of the room, behind a throne of some sort. There trademark masks gave away their allegiance — they were deatheaters.

The seventh person was actually a small lump in the middle of the room. Evelyn was on the floor between the deatheaters and me several yards away.

The eighth was Hermione, chained to the wall as I was. She was next to me, unconscious. I tried to wake her up by nudging my foot against hers. My heart caught in my throat when she didn't react.

The ninth figure was on the throne. The impressive chair was adorned with silver snakes coiling up the piece. He was seated on the throne, cloaked with a garment that created a shadow over his face. But I could tell who it was.

The last figure was a woman. Bellatrix was leaning on the throne, talking in a low, angry whisper.

"My Lord, I didn't mean to," she mumbled to him. "As soon as I had the child the mudblood appeared, and then Draco did too. They ran from the house and made contact with me as soon as I apparated!"

"Don't give me your excuses," Voldemort hissed to her. "Give me your solutions."

"I say we kill them both." Bellatrix suggested, then giggling a harsh laugh.

"Excellent. Wake our prisoners," He said to her after a nod of approval. "Bring them to me."

Bellatrix skipped across the floor. "Wakey wakey, mummy and daddy!" she screeched as she tapped her palm against my face.

I turned my face, trying to avoid her hand.

Bellatrix kicked Hermione in the side. "You too, mummy mudblood!"

Hermione cringed as her eyes opened. "Don't you dare touch me." She glared at Bellatrix.

"That's not my job," Bellatrix gave a chilling giggle. With a flick of her wand she dragged Hermione and me from the wall closer to Voldemort's chair. The chains seemed to grow, getting longer as we were pulled further from the wall. The handcuffs pressed into my skin.

"My Lord, I present to you an old friend, Draco Malfoy," she gave a sweeping bow to Voldemort as she pointed to me. "And a new pet of yours, muggle-born Hermione Granger. With pleasure I also give you," Bellatrix took Evelyn off of the floor. "Evelyn Granger-Malfoy."

Voldemort stood up. He removed his hood slowly, revealing his moonlight-white skin. The two slits that were his nose flared. His beady eyes met mine with a snarl.

"Ah yes, the young Malfoy," he greeted me, walking closer. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I tried not to flinch. "I trust that my gift to you is still present?" Voldemort asked rhetorically. He used a long pale finger to draw up my sleeve, inspecting my dark mark. I heard Hermione gasp as the black symbol was exposed.

"Oh yes, Miss Granger!" Voldemort turned to Hermione. "It is about time you realize Mr. Malfoy is one of mine. You can be one too." His lipless mouth curled into an evil grin.

"Never." Hermione spat at the Dark Lord.

"Silly naïve girl," Voldemort patted her head before Hermione could doge his hand. "I thought you were the brightest student at Hogwarts. Yet here you are, refusing an offer you must be aware that is one you cannot decline."

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

I recoiled at his touch. "I will never become a deatheater."

"You never gave me a chance to finish speaking, my dear." Voldemort traced his finger along my cheek. I felt his nail scratch a long thin line along my jaw. "You will become a deatheater, or I will make little Evelyn a deatheater."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. "N-no…" I whispered, defeated. Hot tears pricked my eyes.

"But what makes you think I'd want you as my follower?" Voldemort slapped me. I bit my lip hard, fighting back a reaction.

"Don't touch her!" Draco roared.

"I don't want you as a deatheater because you're a rotten mudblood." Voldemort ignored Draco. "But your daughter will make a nice deatheater."

Bellatrix giggled. "My Lord, maybe I could raise Evelyn!"

"Don't lay a finger on my daughter, you rat!" Draco shouted at Bellatrix.

"How dare you speak to a fellow deatheater like that?" Voldemort hissed at Draco. He approached him, but Draco turned his eyes away. "That's right; you can't even look me in the eyes."

"Please, take me as a deatheater, don't do that to Evelyn!" I sobbed. I looked at my daughter in Bellatrix's arms. She had a surprisingly passive look on her face, as if the strangers didn't fear her. Bellatrix looked down at Evelyn and gave the girl her necklace to play with. Evelyn grabbed the jewelry, playing with the pendant.

"Oh yes my Lord, she'll make a wonderful deatheater." Bellatrix decided. Voldemort moved towards her. He took the necklace from Evelyn, examining the pendant. I could tell it was a darkmark.

"There is one more thing to be done first." Voldemort turned back to Draco and me. The dark wizard raised his wand above his head, his mouth forming the shape to say trademark vowel sound of the first letter of the most infamous curse.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix suddenly shrieked.

"What is it?!" Voldemort yelled to his follower.

"I h-have an idea," Bellatrix said to her master. "I think you should make Evelyn a deatheater /before/ you kill the children. That way they must watch their precious daughter become one of us!" She gave a cackle.

Voldemort formed another evil grin. "That is quite an idea, Bellatrix." He turned to the woman.

Bellatrix blushed. "You know how I get; sometimes I just get so into the evil mood that I think of the most wicked, deranged things!"

"Yes, I am aware." Voldemort replied, lowering his wand. "Time to make Evelyn fit to be one of my own." He said, joining Bellatrix. The Dark Lord placed his hand on Evelyn's head. Her brown hair gleamed against the whiteness of his skin.

Then Voldemort turned quickly, walking a few paces away from Bellatrix. "On my signal, Bellatrix, you are to drop the girl." Voldemort commanded, holding out his wand.

"NO!" Draco cried. He looked at me; but I was frozen with terror. "We have to do something!" He shouted at me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the scene.

Then, three things happened.

Voldemort nodded to Bellatrix. Bellatrix dropped Evelyn. Seconds before she hit the ground, there was a blinding flash.


	48. Alohomora

**A/N :: Two chapters today cause I'm posting late. (:**

**Chapter Forty Eight || Alohomora**

_Hermione's POV ::_

I closed my eyes tightly as the light flashed, making the entire room brighter than lightning. Even some of the deatheaters watching had to cover their eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a girl standing between Bellatrix and Voldemort. She was on the floor. Slowly, she rose to her feet. Her arms spread out, helping her balance. She looked up, taking her eyes from her feet to my eyes.

The girl was … Evelyn. She looked like a teenager. Her brown hair was straight, reaching just past her shoulders. I could see her sparkling clear grey eyes even as I stared at her, open mouthed, from feet away. Her slim body somehow had on a long black tee shirt.

"Ev-Evelyn?" I heard Draco break the silence. Even Voldemort and Bellatrix were quiet and still, transfixed by the girl.

"Dad?" Evelyn's voice echoed in the hollow room. She blinked quickly, her brain working to recognize her parents. "Mum?" Evelyn looked at me.

"Ignore them dear," Bellatrix laid a hand on Evelyn's forearm. "They won't be around for long."

Evelyn looked at Draco and me with confusion. "Why not?"

"My Lord, if you don't mind my inconsequential question, what spell did you cast on Evelyn?" Bellatrix asked Voldemort as she stared at Evelyn.

"A spell of my own creation." He answered simply. "Now, Evelyn Granger-Malfoy is no longer a baby. She is a seventeen year old woman."

"An aging potion ... but why?" Bellatrix screwed up her face as she tried to figure out his plan.

"Bellatrix, stop being a fuucking idiot," Voldemort hissed at his follower. "Every young witch is sent to Hogwarts at age eleven. Most students have mastered quite an impressive number of spells, charms, and curses by age seventeen." Then he gave a grin. "Now she will last as long as I want. I want to test how powerful she is. If I am going to raise her as my own daughter, I want her to be the second most powerful being in the magical world. Then she can lure Harry Potter to me so I can kill him."

"That is your plan?" Bella asked, thinking.

"NO!" Hermione cried. "She wouldn't!"

"She's not your daughter!" I screamed. "Stop calling her that!"

Evelyn knitted her eyebrows together. "You're not my father," she declared. "He is." She pointed to Draco.

"Don't defy me," Voldemort approached Evelyn, taking a hold of her shoulder. "That's one thing you have to learn quickly."

Evelyn stared at him coldly, her voice wavering slightly. "Do what you have to do to me— but please don't hurt my parents."

"The Dark Lord doesn't take suggestions to his plan from seventeen year old girls." Bellatrix snarled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Evelyn, if you become a deatheater I won't /have/ to hurt your parents." Voldemort loosened his grip on Evelyn with a bone-chilling grin. "Is that a deal we can agree on?"

I felt my eyes water. "Evelyn, don't worry about us. You don't know what kind of decision you are making! You're still a baby!"

Instead, Evelyn nodded to Voldemort. He turned to Bellatrix. "Fetch me their wands," he hissed to her.

Bellatrix presented my wand and Draco's to her Lord.

"We need to find you a wand, my daughter." Voldemort spoke to Evelyn, first handing her my wand. "Give me the locks!" Seconds after his command, the six deatheaters lined up behind him. Evelyn took my wand in her hand.

"Try one at a time." Voldemort commanded Evelyn. "Alohomora!" He demonstrated, unlocking the first padlock. The first deatheater bowed and walked away so that the second could present Evelyn with a new lock.

"Okay," she nodded, holding out my wand to the lock. "Alohomora!" The lock caught fire in the deatheater's hand. Voldemort gruffly commanded "Aquamente," and the fire was put out.

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

The third deatheater revealed itself with another lock, and Bellatrix handed my daughter my wand.

"Alohomora!" Evelyn said. Instead of unlocking, the lock turned into a frog. With one wave of his wand, Voldemort turned the creature into stone and smashed it.

Evelyn's face showed a look of terror. I bit my lip. She was realizing his power.

"I need another wand!" Voldemort hissed loudly. The fourth deatheater offered his wand. The Dark Lord took it and gave it to Evelyn.

"Alohomora!" She commanded confidently. A tiny click rang throughout the room.

"Yess," Voldemort whispered, a smug look of satisfaction on his face. "You now have a wand. I can begin to teach you everything, creating the most powerful witch in the world. Ready for your first lesson?"

Evelyn stared at the wand in her hand. She looked up and nodded silently. The deatheaters retreated to their previous spots and Bellatrix squealed, clapping her hands.

"I can tell you will be a very powerful witch, Evelyn." Voldemort told her assertively. "The first teaching you'll receive is how to use Avada Kedavra."

I squeezed Hermione's hand. This could be it.

"What does that do?" Evelyn asked.

"It's the curse that kills," Voldemort answered with a sly grin. Bellatrix snickered.

"I don't want to kill anyone!" Evelyn replied stubbornly.

"We have a deal Evelyn, don't we?" Voldemort hissed to her. She cringed. "I will spare your parents if you become one of my followers; and assist me to carry out my destiny to kill Harry Potter. I will pity you this once — you will use the curse on Draco after I use it on Hermione."

"I-I…" Evelyn couldn't form the words she needed, helplessly looking at her parents. "I don't want to." She finally whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"As my deatheater, you will do as I say." He shouted. Voldemort turned on Hermione, his stance facing her. "Watch me closely, my dear," he said to Evelyn. "First you must take the position. Stand with your right foot forward."

Evelyn had no choice but to obey. She stepped her right foot ahead of her left, her face turned to me. Her grey eyes met mine like I was looking in a mirror.

"Next you must extend your right arm towards your victim." Voldemort showed her as he pointed his wand at Hermione.

Evelyn raised her wand slowly until it was at my eye level. Tears were spilling down her cheeks.

"After all my family has done for you, this is how you repay me?" I shouted.

"You may notice that we are yard away from them, but that is no concern." Voldemort taught her. "This curse is powerful enough. You are ready to cast it now. After I kill Hermione, you will see how it is done. Are you ready?" Voldemort asked Evelyn cruelly.

My daughter kept her eyes on me as she nodded the slightest bit. Then she looked at Hermione, mouthing ever so slightly 'I'm sorry.' Hermione shook her head sadly. 'It's not your fault.'

"Pay attention, this only takes one chance." Voldemort told Evelyn.

Then, three things happened.

There was a raucous crack. A voice cried "Avada Kedavra!" Everything darkened.

_{ last time I use 'then three things happened'. }_


	49. Eight vs Eight

**Chapter Forty Nine || Eight vs. Eight.**

_Draco's POV ::_

There were so many voices. Yells, shouts, cries, all so loud, flying back and forth. Amidst the confusion and chaos, Evelyn had found her way to me.

Hermione shook me. "They're here!" She exclaimed.

"Who is here?" I asked. Bursts of light were exploding everywhere.

"Help is here!" She shouted over the noise.

We turned around together. Behind us stood an impressive sight— eight figures were standing in a line, making a wall, one unified force to be messed with. Professor McGonagall had her wand drawn. Professor Dumbledore had his eyes fixed on Voldemort. Harry Potter also had out his wand. Ron, Luna, Blaise, Astoria, and Parvati had looks of stone on their faces.

"What …" I breathed, finding no words.

"I didn't know there was going to be a party here." Voldemort's voice hissed loudly. His deatheaters lined up alongside him and Bellatrix.

"This ends tonight, Voldemort! You will leave these three alone!" Dumbledore's bellow commanded attention, just as loud.

"That's what you think!" Bellatrix gave a high pitched giggle.

"It may appear we are evenly matched," Voldemort said, speaking of the eight-on-eight arrangement. "But it is you who will be defeated, Albus. And if not tonight, then soon enough!"

"Don't be so sure about your victory, Voldemort." Harry shot back through gritted teeth.

"Why waste time talking, boy? Show me your powers, the 'Boy Who Lived,' let's start this fight!" Voldemort shouted back. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Curses were yelled from both sides. Hermione, Evelyn, and I ducked low to the floor.

"Evelyn, I'm your dad." I yelled over the battle, holding onto her back.

"Hey dad," Evelyn shouted back. "Hey mum!" She turned to Hermione.

"You grew up so fast!" Hermione hollered her reply, touching Evelyn's face.

"That's 'cause I'm as old as you are now!" Evelyn smirked as she Alohomora'd our handcuffs.

"Look at that! A Malfoy smirk!" I remarked loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Suddenly there was movement. Each side came crashing into their enemies. We were located in the middle of the floor. Crawling quickly, we hurried against the wall to dodge the spells firing back and forth. My stomach tightened as I watched Blaise avoid a Crucio curse by a hair.

"Wow, who's that?" Evelyn asked as we slumped against the wall.

"Your Godfather." I told her proudly.

"He's cute." She smiled at me.

"No way in hell, young lady!" I roared back.

"See that blonde girl?" Hermione leaned into Evelyn and pointed to Luna. She was dueling a deatheater, ducking a Petrificus Totalus spell from the masked figure. "That's your Godmother."

Suddenly, something hit me.

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

"Dad!" Evelyn shook Draco. He wasn't moving. I grabbed my wand and stood up, looking for who fired the curse.

Ron ran to my side. "Sorry," he breathed heavily. "That was me."

"Why did you do that?" I demanded from him, screaming over the noise, jabbing my wand square in his chest.

"I just beat a deatheater Hermione, I'm sorry one of my spells hit the wrong guy!" Ron shouted, pointing to the deatheater on the ground.

At this point, only three duels were still going on. Professor McGonagall was shooting spells at Bellatrix. Harry was in a tough battle with Voldemort. I watched as Luna fired the last spell, loudly casting a charm that turned the foe she was fighting into a flower pot. She collapsed with fatigue. Blaise rushed to her side.

"We have to get out of here!" Astoria yelled as she ran to me. Parvati jogged to reach me, followed by Blaise, who was carrying Luna.

"I can't leave Harry! And professor McGonagall!" I cried.

Dumbledore appeared at my side. "We must leave now!" He roared, circling his students in his arms. "I am going to apperate us back!"

"Professor McGonagall! Harry!" I cried out. Ron held me against his chest as we were all pressed into Dumbledore's embrace.

My feet left the ground. I felt my stomach turn in knots and my lungs tighten against my ribs as we apperated. My grip on Ron stiffened.

I opened my eyes. I was pressed in a tight circle in professor Dumbledore's arms, as well as Parvati, Ron, Evelyn, a charmed Draco, Astoria, and Blaise with Luna. We were in the hospital wing. Dumbledore let go of us at once, instantly barking out orders to the staff of the Wing and to Madame Pomfrey.

Her apprentice Jocelyn rushed to me. "Hermione! What happened to you?"

I started to cry. A hand rubbed my back as I sobbed. I heard people ask Evelyn who she is. Jocelyn walked me over to a bed.

"What happened to Draco?" I cried, fighting the arms that pushed me into the bed.

"Hermione lay down!" Jocelyn tried to tell me calmly. I resisted and tried to crane my neck to see Draco. He was still unmoving. Dumbledore carried him slowly to a hospital bed across the room.

Evelyn was sitting in a chair next to my bed, crying silently.

Jocelyn whipped out her wand, tapping the bed. Bands appeared from the bars and kept me down. She held out a goblet, pressing one end of her wand to the bottom of the goblet, and the other end of her wand to my forearm.

I felt the liquid pass through my skin, coarse through my veins. My eyelids felt heavy. I turned my head to look at Evelyn. She was holding onto a bar on the bed, her hand on my face. I couldn't feel the contact.

"Mum," she whispered. "It's going to be okay. It will be alright."

As my eyes closed, I heard her voice pulsing throughout my body.


	50. The Meeting

**Chapter Fifty || the Meeting**

_Hermione's POV ::_

Voices woke me up. I blinked at the light pouring in from the tall hospital wing windows.

"Hermione? Hermione, it's me." A familiar voice sounded.

I looked up at Harry. "Harry!" I smiled, sitting up gently. The bands that kept me down weren't there anymore.

He enveloped me in a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked quickly, holding onto him.

"He's gone, Hermione. Voldemort has been defeated." Harry's green eyes met mine. "I don't remember what happened, but the last thing I know is watching you and everyone else dissaperate. Then it was McGonagall and I fighting Bellatrix and Voldemort. Somehow we survived, and they did not."

"Wow, Harry," I breathed, incredulous of the story's headline-worthy good news. "I can't believe you actually did it!"

He smiled. "Someone else wants to talk to you." Harry moved to the side and I saw Evelyn sitting in the chair.

"Hey mom," she said simply. Her smile brightened the room. Evelyn jumped from the chair into my embrace.

"Evelyn." I held her close to me.

She parted from me. "I was worried about you. While you were sleeping I met a few of your classmates." Evelyn jerked her thumb over to where Luna, Parvati, Astoria, and Pansy were standing.

I smiled at them. Instantly they came rushing over to me, fussing over my daughter, wishing me well, asking of my adventures on the Island and how I felt.

"I'm alright, much better now. It feels really good to be back home." I told the girls. Even Pansy had the smallest smile on her face.

The girls gave me finals hugs and many goodbyes. After they left I could see Ron standing behind them. He approached the bed as I swung my legs out of the bed, setting my feet on the floor.

"Hey." Ron greeted me softly.

"Hi." I replied, smiling.

"How are you doing?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to me. Evelyn silently slipped out of the chair and walked away.

"Better," I said, looking down at my hands folded in my lap. "It's a relief to be back at Hogwarts."

"I'm glad you're okay." His blue eyes clouded as they met mine. "I was worried."

I gave him a broken smile. "Thank you, Ron. I missed you."

His arms wrapped around me. As we were still, holding the embrace, I noticed how different it felt to hug him. No more butterflies.

Then my eyes traveled across the room. A blonde boy had just woke up, sitting up on his bed. Evelyn was at his side, holding his hand. She smiled at him.

"Draco," I whispered.

Ron pulled away. "What?"

I pushed Ron away gently and stood up. Walking quickly, I raced across the room. Draco saw me. He thrusted away the comforter of his bed, getting to his feet. We collided.

I felt emotion bubbling in my chest as he held me tighter. "Draco," I let out bitter sob. "What happened?"

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

"I was so worried," Hermione cried as I held her shaking body closer. "I thought I had lost you."

"I haven't gone anywhere, I'm right here." I pulled away slightly, looking at her face.

Her brown eyes sent tears down her cheek. "I can ever lose you, Draco"

I held her face in my hands as she talked. I kissed her eyelids, her moist cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her hands.

"Your jaw," I said, tracing the puckered skin Voldemort had scarred.

My arms tightened around her. "I will never leave you; I'll always be here for you. No matter if I'm next to you or across the world, I'll hear you, and I'll rescue you. I will never leave you, Hermione."

Hermione lifted her head up. Her lips formed a smile.

I pressed my lips against hers. I felt her relax in my arms, my hands on her lower back. Then there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Students, if you don't mind?" A stern-faced McGonagall had her arms crossed. I separated from Hermione at once.

"_Professor McGonagal_!" Hermione greeted the witch with a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Miss Granger! But now Professor Dumbledore and I would like a word, please." The professor said with a cold voice, her smile fading.

"Yep, yes, you may." I answered quickly.

Hermione followed the witch first, and then came Evelyn and me.

"Who is that?" Evelyn whispered. Hermione heard her question and turned around.

"She's one of our professors," I said under my breath. "Just act like your mum and she'll like you."

Evelyn giggled. We turned a corner and entered Dumbledore's impressive office. He was tending to his phoenix as we took seats across from his desk. McGonagall stood behind the headmaster's desk.

"Miss Evelyn Granger-Malfoy," Albus faced us with a smile, walking away from his bird towards my daughter. "I am the headmaster of the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Evelyn took a hold of his extended hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"A very well mannered young lady," He remarked, nodding at Hermione. "She must have gotten that from her mother." The girls beamed at the compliment.

"The reason we've asked you here concerns you, Evelyn," McGonagall spoke. "Why is it exactly that you look /quite a bit/ older than when you left for the Island with your parents?"

"Voldemort cast a spell on me, I think." Evelyn began, looking at the professors. "I don't really remember much, but I do recall 'waking up' almost, on my knees in that place with mum, dad, Voldemort, and Bellatrix."

Dumbledore kneaded his fingers. "I understand. How old is she exactly?" He asked me.

"Seventeen." I replied.

"Evelyn will not exist in two months," McGonagall pointed out flatly. "And until then all the lessons are designed for the maturing babies. What should we do?"


	51. Sorting

**A/N :: This is a short, fluffy, filler chap really. Something like a break because you, my poor reader, have been bashed with stress and overcome with cliffys. (: There's only 60 chapters to P.P. so enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifty One || the Sorting Hat**

_Hermione's POV ::_

I looked at Evelyn. She was sitting on the other side of Draco, her posture perfectly straight against the chair. Her long, dark eyelashes curled naturally up to her brunette eyebrows, watching the professors eagerly discuss her options. Evelyn's straight brown hair glistened in the firelight.

"Perhaps we could enroll her in Hogwarts." Dumbledore mused, smiling at Evelyn.

She grinned back. "That sounds like a lot of fun, professor."

"But she'd be so behind in every class! And then she'd have to be sorted, and what if she isn't in her parents' houses? Whose classes will she join?" McGonagall protested fairly.

She had reasonable points. "We have an extra bedroom in our dorm," I began, looking up meekly at the professors. "If I get my bed back, she can sleep in my room. I have been sleeping in Draco's bed, and he on the floor."

"That sounds like a quite reasonable solution. Do you agree, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked the witch.

"Indeed Albus, that solution sounds sensible." She agreed. "Do you think it is necessary for her to get sorted?"

A few moments of silence passed as Dumbledore pondered. "Personally, I am curious where my daughter would end up." Draco shrugged.

"Mr. Malfoy presents us with a fulfill-able request!" The headmaster announced. "I will go fetch the Sorting Hat."

"What house do you think I'll be in?" Evelyn turned to us with a smirk.

Draco and I both said our respective houses at the same time.

"She's not a Gryffindor, Hermione! She's a pureblood, and look at that Malfoy smirk!" Draco said, leaning forward and almost pressing a fingertip on Evelyn's perfect Malfoy smirk.

"But she _is_ a Gryffindor! She was brave and wanted to save us from Voldemort." I countered him.

Dumbledore returned with the sorting hat. "Ready?" He asked Evelyn, the hat poised right above her brunette head.

She nodded with excitement.

_

* * *

_

Evelyn's POV ::

I felt the headmaster lower the old hat onto my head. I closed my eyes, as to avoid the stares of my audience.

'Evelyn, Evelyn, Evelyn … what do I do with you?' I heard a voice in my head.

'What? Who is that?' I thought.

'I am the Sorting Hat — my job is to put you in a House. You are familiar with this process aren't you?' The voice replied.

'Not at all.' I heard myself think.

'Nonetheless, I still need to sort you though you'll only last two months.' The Hat sighed with mock frustration.

'I wish people would stop reminding me.'

'Let me start now. Yes, your mother is right about you. You showed great bravery in front of the Dark Lord. Your personality is naturally optimistic, a Gryffindor trait. Yet your father is also right — you are a Malfoy, I can see that. Your motives may cross with your desires as you face new challenges. The friends you make will soon become allies. But aha! I see how smart you are. Perhaps Ravenclaw is the place for you? Though you have spent hardly a day on this earth, your wisdom is beyond your years. Then again, why not Hufflepuff — it won't take long for you to make friends, Evelyn. And you have put others before yourself, a trait that makes you very loyal. Not to mention the fact that many cute students are in Hufflepuff.'

'Uh, thank you, hat.' I replied silently.

'I have reached a decision. You may open your eyes.'

I opened my eyes to find the four adults still staring at me. "He's um, reached a decision." I felt the need to announce.

"Evelyn Granger-Malfoy," the sorting hat spoke out loud, "Gryffindor!"

I smiled. Dumbledore and McGonagall applauded the respectable house. Dad gave me a smile and Mum did too.


	52. The Grandparents

**Chapter Fifty Two || the Grandparents.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

"I'm exhausted!" Evelyn announced with a yawn. Shortly after entering the head dorm, she collapsed on the couch.

"Me too," I said, falling onto my couch.

"Where's dad?" She asked.

"He's talking to professor Snape in the hallway," I told her. Before we stepped into the dorm I noticed Draco was called aside by Snape.

Draco came into the room, pulling the three suitcases left at the Island. "Here's everyone's stuff," he said with a grunt as he dropped the bags.

"Hey, what am I gonna wear?" Evelyn asked with a confused face as I picked up the handle to my suitcase, ready to wheel it upstairs.

"There's still a closet full of clothes in my room upstairs," I said to her, ascending the stairs with the two.

Draco pulled his suitcase and mine into our bedroom as I walked with Evelyn into my old room.

"My bed is back," I said with a smile. My fingers traced the familiar purple comforter. The serene moment was broken when Evelyn jumped onto the bed, holding the pillow tightly.

"I'm ready for bed," she murmured into the pillow.

"Goodnight Ev," I put a hand on her back. "I love you."

"Love you too, mum." She said before closing her eyes. "Goodnight dad!" Evelyn called to Draco.

"Goodnight, baby!" He shouted back.

I turned off the light, smiling at her as I shut the door. I walked into the other bedroom, flopping onto the bed. "Can you believe we're raising a teenager already?"

"I feel so old," Draco replied with a sigh. "And she's our age. That's just a little bit freaky."

"Think she'll get along with the other seventh years?" I asked him, looking down at the floor where he was lying in his 'bed.'

"Yea, probably," Draco said, stifling a yawn. "Goodnight Hermione." He flicked the lights off with his wand.

"Hey Draco," I whispered in the dark.

"Yea?" He answered. I could hear his sheets ruffling.

"You can sleep in the bed with me tonight." I closed my eyes when I spoke. "I've kinda gotten used to that."

I heard him get off the floor before I felt him slide into bed. His warm, familiar hands drifted over my arms.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he muttered into my ear. I felt his smile against my lips.

"I was hoping I would too," I whispered back. I turned my head to the left, my cheek against the pillow.

His lips found mine in the darkness. Draco kissed me softly.

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

When I woke up the next morning I wasn't surprised Hermione and I were holding hands. Technically it was still Christmas break; today was the last day without classes.

I trudged downstairs, rubbing the last desire to run back upstairs to bed from my eyes. I was busy trying to wake up that I didn't notice the three figures seated in my living room. Distracted by my coffee, I finally heard someone speak.

"Dad?" Evelyn's voice came from the living space.

"Yea?" I turned around, placing the mug up to my lips. I took a sip of coffee, but couldn't taste it once I saw the two other people with her.

"Draco…" Narcissa Black Malfoy looked at me with wet eyes.

"Mum … what are you doing here?" I set my mug down and walked briskly into the other room, enveloping her in a hug. This was not the fake parent I met with weeks ago— no, this was my actual mother.

She pulled me tight against her. Mom felt a little cold, like she had just walked through a snowstorm before entering my dorm.

"My baby boy," she put her hands on my face before kissing my cheek.

"Hello, son." I heard my father say from the other room.

"Dad," I nodded at him, joining him and Evelyn in the living space.

"We met Evelyn," Mum said after a brief pause. She sat down next to me on one couch as Evelyn sat separately from dad. "It's those Malfoy eyes," she commented.

"We heard about your project and wanted to visit her. Especially after your run-in with thef Dark Lord." My dad stated plainly.

"You were there, weren't you?" I asked him. Evelyn's face showed her confusion after the words left my mouth.

"Yes." Lucius Malfoy answered me without delay. "Actually, I wanted to get my wand back from Evelyn."

I stared at my father. "Your wand … your wand was the one that worked for Evelyn? Without that dreadful walking stick contraption?" My mother placed a hand on mine.

"I replaced it, nothing you need to worry about." He shot me a look.

"I can't believe you were there, sent to destroy your only grandchild." I shouted bitterly at him, glaring at my father.

"She's not even real!" He countered with a voice full of razors, pointing at her. Evelyn's face fell.

"Settle down, please!" My mother refereed. "Your father and I wanted to meet her. So here we are; can't we all act like adults?"

My father and I sulked.

"That's better," Mum commented, smoothing her robes. "Sometimes silence is better than fighting."

"Who is —" I heard Hermione's voice as she came downstairs. "Oh." She stared at the visitors.

"Hermione, these are my parents." I waved a hand at them. "They're here to meet Evelyn."

"Good morning," Hermione greeted my mother. We both watched carefully with the previous meeting in mind— when Hermione met my 'mother' before, it didn't go well.

Narcissa didn't say anything. She extended her hand to Hermione. The women clasped hands. Then my mum shocked the room. She pulled Hermione in for a quick embrace.

"Nice to meet you," they both said politely, sincere smiles on their faces.

"Draco, I want to say something." Lucius rose from the couch and approached me. "Now that you and Hermione have a child, whether she is real or fake, Evelyn is a Malfoy. And therefore it is my duty to protect her as my granddaughter."

I looked into my father's eyes. This was some sort of apology, one I wasn't about to slip by. "Sure, I understand." I nodded, not wanting to say too much. This moment would be too easy to ruin.


	53. Introductions

**Fifty Three || Introductions.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

"So, um, what now?" Evelyn reclined, leaning into the back of the couch.

I stared at Draco. His parents has used to floo network to leave a few minutes ago, and he was still staring at the fireplace.

"You dad and I are going to have a moment," I ushered him into the kitchen as Evelyn turned her wand in her hands.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me your parents were here?" I whispered to him as we both took a seat at the dining table.

"I came downstairs and there they were! I think Evelyn was talking to them," he replied, leaning close.

"What could those three possibly have to talk about?" I looked over my shoulder to the brunette locking a tiny lock over and over again, using Alohomora repeatedly to open it.

"My parents could probably tell with one look at her that Evelyn is a Malfoy," Draco said, looking at me. "So they were probably curious as to why she looked unfamiliar, but familiar, at the same time."

"If you want to know how the conversation went, just ask me." Evelyn called to us from the other room.

"Bullocks," Draco muttered under his breath. The two of us walked back over to her, sitting on the couch.

"How did the conversation go?" I asked her, inquisitive.

"I couldn't sleep so I went around your closet and found this," Evelyn said, gesturing to her outfit:: a belted grey cardigan and a black tee shirt underneath paired with stretch cotton leggings. She even had on my mom's vintage oatmeal colored legwarmers that she suggested I bring; which I politely buried at the bottom of my trunk. On Evelyn, they didn't look silly.

"You look better in my clothes than I do." I said flatly, admiring her outfit.

"What are those things around your ankles?" Draco asked of the epoch pieces.

"Anyway, after that, I took a walk around the corridors and made a friend named Mr. Filch. When I came back, your parents were here." Evelyn locked eyes with Draco. "The woman introduced herself as my grandmother and hugged me for quite a while. She said she loved me before she even met me. And grandfather Lucius, when he saw me, he gave had this sort of look like he had seen me before. But I don't recognize him."

"You would recognize him with his deatheater mask on." Draco replied gruffly.

"Deatheater?" She repeated. "How can you _eat death_?"

"We have a lot to explain, don't we?" I looked at Draco.

"Yea, I guess we do," he exhaled, pushing his hair off of his forehead.

"And mom, why were you so freaked out with grandmother gave you a hug?" Evelyn asked me innocently.

"Well, you see Evelyn," I started to speak, not sure of where to begin. "There are three types of wizards and witches. A pureblood has two magical parents. A halfblood has one magic parent, one non-magic parent. People who can't perform magic are called muggles. Then there's me— neither of my parents are magic."

"Some purebloods don't like those kinds of witches," Draco explained. "My parents are those kinds of purebloods."

"So they didn't like mum even before they got to know her?" A wide-eyed Evelyn asked.

I nodded. "They thought negatively of my because of my blood. But that changed this afternoon— I think your birth will help to bridge the gap between the Grangers and the Malfoys."

"I'm glad I could help," Evelyn grinned. "Now tell me more about these eaters of death."

"It's a long story," Draco smirked at her. "You wanna start, Hermione?"

I smiled. "The best place to begin is with a baby boy named Harry."

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

We had just enough time to tell the chronicle of Voldemort to Evelyn. She listened silently, her grey eyes unblinking as we told her the story of the Potters, of the deatheaters, of the Order. Then she wanted to know more— what is Harry like today? Can I see his scar? Who is Ron Weasley? Who are the eight that saved us? Who are the other six members of Parenting Prep?

The three of us approached the separate Parenting Prep table. It was the first day back from break with our children, so our breakfast was scheduled at a later timed from the rest of the school.

The Great Hall was filled with tables for the seventh year parents. At least ten tables dotted the hall, each occupied with seventh years from various Houses in the other Parenting Prep class periods. The three of us found our table.

Ten pairs of eyes flew to Evelyn. Even some of the babies fixed their eyes on her.

"Guys," Hermione began, placing a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "This is Evelyn Granger-Malfoy."

Evelyn greeted the table with an unfazed wave and a grin. The students kept staring, some of them muttering polite good mornings.

McGonagall appeared at my side. "I told the students what happened," she said to me in a low voice.

"So why do they all look so surprised?" I whispered back.

Suddenly Seamus jumped up, pulling out a chair for Evelyn. She blushed and took a seat. Overcome with my new sense of protectiveness, I quickly took the empty seat between her and Blaise. Hermione sat between Seamus and Evelyn.

"You're Seamus Finnegan, aren't you?" Evelyn asked the charming seventeen year old.

"That I am lass, the one and only," he winked at Evelyn.

"Mom described you as the funny one." She told him. "And you must be Parvati!"

Parvati looked up from feeding her son when her name was called. "Nice to see you again, Evelyn! You look so cute today."

"I heard you're pretty fashion-forward." Evelyn grinned at the girl. "And you have to be Astoria."

Astoria flashed a winning smile from the seat next to Parvati. "I'm Astoria Greengrass. I love your outfit!"

"Yup, definitely the cheery blonde one." Ev said with a soft laugh. "Red hair. You're Ron Weasley?"

Ron perked up from across the table. "Yea, I'm Ron." He smiled at Evelyn.

"Harry Potter!" Evelyn jumped from her seat, pushing back her chair. "The Boy Who Lived!" Evelyn extended a hand.

Harry laughed from next to Ron. "That's me," he answered modestly, shaking her hand.

"Dark hair, nice face, next to a pretty blonde girl," Evelyn described the next couple. "Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott!"

The pair smiled back and confirmed their identity to the new girl.

"You must be Pansy Parkinson." Evelyn declared, turning to Pansy. "Dark hair and lovely brown eyes."

Pansy looked up, her face filled with hope. She smiled at Evelyn. "Yes, my name is Pansy."

"And you, you must be the 'second most handsome member of Slytherin'?" She asked, directly quoting me.

Blaise smirked at my daughter. "It depends who you ask."

The table snickered as I shot Blaise a half-joking glare.


	54. Slytherin Confidence & Malfoy Cockiness

**A/N :: Sorry for delay! Two chaps today (:**

**Chapter Fifty Four || Slytherin Confidence & Malfoy Cockiness**

_Hermione's POV ::_

"I'm not really sure what we will do today…" Lockhart admitted, looking around at the class.

The Parenting Prep group had gathered in the usual stone classroom. We were no longer separated by gender; instead we all took our seats at the three customary rows of desks. Four desks had a highchair at one end. One desk had two highchairs, one of either side of the couple. One desk—belonging to Draco and me—had three chairs. Evelyn sat in the middle, her knees bent and her feet on the chair, pressed close to the desk, squeezing her knees every time Lockhart spoke.

"He's so dreamy," Evelyn murmured to me.

I smiled at her. "Too bad you weren't here when I was in my second year. You'd feel just a bit different."

"Obviously we had a slight change to one couple," McGonagall addressed the class, her eyes traveling the room. "And now not every student is a parent to a baby. Most of you are taking care of a one year old. But the Granger-Malfoy pairing is now faced with a, uh, different, child. Those two are raising a seventeen year old."

The class turned around to look at us.

"No worries, class! We can still follow our planned curriculum!" Lockhart attempted to calm the visually distressed McGonagall. "Let's see here, first three groups circle up, last three groups circle up. Up you go!"

Seamus and Parvati, Ron and Astoria, and Luna and Blaise filled the first three desks. They looked at each other rather awkwardly before balancing babies and moving their chairs around to face each other in a sort of lopsided circle arrangement.

Harry and Pansy, Neville and Hannah, and Draco and I were the last tables. Slowly we got into a somewhat round order of chairs seated close together.

"Alright now, everyone should take an informational sheet for today." McGonagall wore a face of defeat when we received today's lesson. "Discuss within your group the points on the parchment!"

Our group faced each other. I watched Evelyn from the corner of my eye give the babies broken smiles. She was no longer one of them. Her grey eyes averted the others, staring down at her folded hands.

"I'll read first," Harry volunteered. "Milestones for your one year old include walking, improved communication skills, and motor skills. Your baby might also start to feel a need for independence."

"Walking, oh my, isn't that exciting?" Hannah whispered to Neville as Harry was still reading.

I listened quietly to the Gryffindor couple when McGonagall's voice reached my ears as she and Lockhart hurried to the front desk to plan.

"Gilderoy, I'm just not used to being this unprepared." Her hushed tone told Lockhart.

"Minerva, none of us could have predicted this. The truth is we weren't expecting Evelyn to return to us a seventeen year old!" Lockhart whispered back.

"The lesson plans are completely useless now." McGonagall's voice was muffled.

I looked over and saw her rubbing her face. She was stressed out. Lockhart's eyes met mine suddenly and I turned around quickly.

"Let's discuss our options," he replied to the witch, ushering her into the antechamber.

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

At the end of the day the three of us returned to the head dorm exhausted. Evelyn climbed the stairs rapidly upon entering.

"Something's wrong with her," Hermione muttered to me as our daughter escaped the scene.

"I know, but what is it?" I answered, watching Evelyn disappear.

Hermione shrugged. "She can have feelings too. Evelyn's newly seventeen, beginning to deal with stuff we go through."

"Do I have to … talk to her?" I turned to Hermione.

She nodded slightly. "It's a good idea. You go first; I'll come up in a few minutes for reinforcements."

"I'm not ready for this!" I stammered, trying to keep my voice low.

"C'mon Draco, every father will have to talk to his teenage daughter at some point," Hermione urged me, pushing me slowly towards the stairway Evelyn ascended.

"I won't know what to say!" I said as one last cry for help, now almost half way up the stairs.

"Use some of that Slytherin confidence and that Malfoy cockiness, you idiot!" Hermione hissed as I reached the second bedroom.

I knocked. Once … twice.

"Yea?" Evelyn's voice called from inside.

"Do you want to, uh, can we talk?" I cringed, talking through the door.

It opened leisurely, Evelyn's face gradually showing in the doorframe. "Yes."

I followed her inside Hermione's old bedroom. "I haven't been here in a while."

Evelyn flopped on the bed and gave me a look. "Please don't tell me stories of sneaking into mum's bedroom."

I laughed loudly, catching Evelyn off guard. She grinned. "What?"

"Hermione and I, we didn't always get along." I said, taking a seat on her bed.

Evelyn sat up with a confused face. "What are you saying? You weren't always friends?"

I bit my lip, resisting the urge to cackle. "No. As a matter of fact, we used to be enemies. I used to hate her."

"Merlin's beard, are you serious?" Evelyn shot me a funny look, her grey eyes twinkling as she smirked.

"Where did you learn that language?" I asked.

"Seamus and Ron, they say it all the time," Evelyn waved a hand casually, as if she was brushing off this tangent of the conversation. "Tell me more about you and mom!"

"Okay, well it's a long story, I guess." I replied as she settled in against her pillows.

Evelyn shrugged. "I've got time."

"You know, I'm really supposed to be in here to help you out," I scratched behind my ear, recalling Hermione's shoves towards the bedroom.

"We can worry about me later, sort all problems out afterwards," Evelyn said, eagerly awaiting my story.

"If you say so," I chuckled, cracking my knuckles as I wracked my brain for a starting place. How do I begin? Where do I start a story going back almost seven years? Memoires flashed in my mind, all the times from when I first saw her in the Great Hall to now, when I had all these new feelings for her, ones I've never experienced before ...

"I'll begin when we were both eleven years old," I said, closing my eyes to remember the day more clearly. "I had just been sorted into Slytherin…"


	55. Snape's Surprise

**A/N :: I posted this story for the first time on a site where I could make my own chapter images. On FF, as you have noticed, I cannot. For the new characters in this chap I PhotoShop'd famous actors, singers, ect. For the most part they look the same. Differences are noted. Enjoy! Five more chapters left.**

**Fifty Five || Snape's Surprise.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

"Welcome, students! Everybody settle down, take a seat." Lockhart directed the class from the front of the room. The seventh years looked up, surprised— they were making hardly any noise.

"As you all may have noticed, we have a special guest today!" McGonagall announced with enthusiasm, gesturing to the man on her right.

Snape gave the class a slight, prim nod.

"Do both of them seem a little weird to you?" Draco whispered in my ear.

"You also may have noticed our behavior is _a little _off today." Lockhart held his forefinger and thumb a hair's breadth away from each other. "Professor McGonagall, Potions Master Extraordinaire, and I have not slept in the last twenty four hours! Now, I trust that five groups have their materials?"

I looked around the room to see the other groups nod. At Luna's feet was a bag with colorful fabric inside.

"Let us get ready for a moment, and then we'll begin!" McGonagall told us, soon turning to talk quietly with Snape and Lockhart.

"What do you have with you, Luna?" I asked the fair haired girl.

"The groups besides you and Draco all received a post last night," she informed me. "We were to bring an old item of clothing the same gender as our child."

I thanked her and spoke to Draco. "Did you hear that?"

"Yea, why the helll do they need to?" He said, knitting his eyebrows in thought.

Suddenly Pomfrey entered the room with six of her apprentices. Each girl went to her assigned group, taking the clothing from the parents. At the front of the room, Snape took out a black case and unfolded the top, looking inside it.

"I need a volunteer." Snape's monotone filled the room and caught our attention. "Mr. Finnegan, Miss Patil?"

Seamus and Parvati nodded, handing their babies to the blonde Slytherin who took the twins and the bag out of the room. Before she left, Snape reached into his case and handed her two baby bottles.

"Abbott, Longbottom." Snape said dryly, reading from the next bottle. The assistant took the bottle, the baby, and the bag, and left the room.

"Lovegood, Zabini." Snape looked at the couple in surprise. His suspicions of the odd pairing were confirmed when he saw them seated together, their baby taken away by a brunette apprentice.

"Greengrass, Weasley." With Raegan and her baby bottle from Snape, and the bag from Astoria, Pomfrey's fourth trainee left.

"Parkinson, Potter." The last name was called, and a tall apprentice took James with the mysterious supplies from the room.

"It should be done in a few minutes, but I'll tell them to come in on your command." Snape said to Lockhart and McGonagall, folding up his case and left briskly.

Overcome with curiosity, I shot my hand up in the air.

"Miss Granger, there was no question asked. Do you have an answer that isn't called for because you can't help being such an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape spoke loudly as he left the room.

Evelyn whipped her head around to face me faster than lightning after the insult was thrown. I rolled my eyes to her, showing Ev that Snape's comments don't get to me. Well, not much anymore.

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Lockhart, might I ask what is happening to the children out side of the room?" Hermione questioned the professors.

"I also want to know!" Parvati shouted.

"You'll find out in just a second!" McGonagall answered in a high pitched voice a parent would use to calm a distress child. In this case, she was calming a distressed mother worried for her child. Parvati's eyebrows rose.

Lockhart ran to the back of the room, opening the wide, large double doors to the classroom. Voices I couldn't put a face to were coming from the corridor outside. "Pomfrey's ladies," he called the trainees. "Do return to class. Now, are you ready McGonagall?"

"Ready, Lockhart! Class, the reason why your professors have lost sleep is related to what just happened outside that door." The witch pointed to where Lockhart was standing. "Send them in."

Lockhart nodded, glancing briefly at the corridor. "Children, your children have consumed a potion Snape concocted with the help of McGonagall and me. The brew is a temporary aging potion. Your children are now older, about seventeen."

Silence filled the classroom. I could see Evelyn smile.

"Anil and Aileen Patil-Finnegan!" The wizard professor shouted.

{Dev Patel & Amrita Rao} Two teens appeared in the doorway. The boy was very tall, almost at Lockhart's height. His skin was a tan, light brown, with dark hair. His green eyes stood out from across the room. I realized it was Anil— he had ears like Seamus. The girl was beautiful, her hair tied back in two braids. She too had her father's green eyes. Aileen saw her parents and ran to them, pulling Anil by the hand.

Parvati jumped from her seat, joining her twins. She folded them in a hug, holding the two tightly. Seamus stood by proudly, a wide grin on his face. Anil and Aileen separated from their mother's grasp, rushing to their father.

"Next!" Lockhart bellowed. "Kenneth Abbott-Longbottom!"

{Lucas Till} A boy with light brown hair stood at the door. He looked around the room sheepishly, his brown eyes searching the large classroom. His face was like his mother's, and his tentative gaze reminded me of Hannah. Kenneth smiled and walked over to his parents. Neville wrapped his son in a hug and Hannah clasped his face.

"Celeste Lovegood-Zabini!"

{Freida Pinto} A seventeen year old girl poked her head in the room. She calmly entered the room, her brown hair swishing around her shoulders. Her skin had darkened slightly, nearing Blaise's tone. The multi colored dress she wore matched Luna's personality, and Celeste's blue eyes did too. Luna and Blaise embraced their beautiful daughter.

"She's pretty," Hermione whispered to me. I nodded back with a smile.

"Raegan Greengrass-Weasley!"

{Taylor Swift} A confident girl strode in. Rae's hair lightened to a strawberry blonde, creating a fiery contrast against her green eyes. She flashed a smile uniquely Astoria's; one that captured the room in an instant. Her trendy leaf-print dress wrinkled as her mother squealed and hugged Raegan, and her father gave her a happy hug.

"James Parkinson-Potter!"

{Logan Lerman} A young man wearing one of Potter's old suits entered the room. A dark, messy mop of hair covered his forehead, stopping before James's hazel eyes. He was also a tall kid, reaching a whole head above Pansy when he hugged her. Harry grinned and squeezed his son. I saw tears in Pansy's eyes when James sat between her and Harry, holding Pansy's hand.


	56. The Bad News

**Chapter Fifty Six || the Bad News.**

_Draco's POV ::_

"My, my, all the children are gorgeous!" Lofckhart called from the front of the room. A collective chuckle echoed in the large classroom.

"As you may be wondering what lessons you'll follow for the rest of the course, do not worry!" McGonagall assured us. "But for today, just as when your children were born, I'd like for groups to mingle and meet each other's kids again!"

Hermione, Evelyn and I went over to Blaise. Luna was fixing her daughter's hair when Celeste said something and Blaise laughed.

"Nice to meet you," Evelyn extended a hand to Celeste. "I'm Evelyn!"

"Hey," Celeste's voice was like rain on a dry desert plain. "I'm Celeste."

"Your daughter is beautiful!" Hermione told the parents.

"I hope you girls can become friends," Luna smiled at the pair, who was already talking about Celeste's distinctive dress, a multitude of colors that I've seen on Luna before.

"That'd be convenient!" Blaise joked. "Draco and I are mates, Hermione and Luna are too. I don't doubt Celeste and Evelyn will be close."

Suddenly the girls giggled. The four parents turned to where their daughters had been staring. Kenneth and James were talking together, their parents in conversation too.

"Hey strangers!" Astoria's voice entered the circle. She and Ron approached us with Raegan. "Can we chat too?"

Raegan smiled at the other former babies. "I'm Rae."

A chorus of 'nice to meet you' sounded from around the circle.

"Hey dad, do you mind if I leave with Celeste to meet those boys?" Evelyn asked with wide eyes, jutting her thumb in Harry's and Neville's sons' direction.

Celeste asked Blaise the same thing before the giggling pair hurried off to Kenneth and James, taking turns smoothing the other's hair. Raegan, Ron, and Astoria followed. I watched as my daughter and the daughter of my best bloke met with the other boys, the group of four young teens walking a distance away from the others to sit on desks and talk.

"They grow up fast, don't they?" Seamus's voice said, joining our circle.

"Yea," I smiled weakly at him. Parvati was holding his hand, two new seventeen year olds in tow.

"Meet our twins, Anil and Aileen." She introduced them proudly.

"Hello," the brother and sister answered.

"Anil has your ears, Seamus." Luna told her classmate.

"'Ay, that he does, a sign of a guy to be popular with the ladies," Seamus grinned, patting his son on the back.

"Speaking of, mind if I get over there to talk to the others?" Anil winked at his father before walking smoothly over to my daughter. I felt something inside me switch, like a Protective mode was just turned on.

"Anil, wait for me!" Aileen tagged behind her brother.

"Am I the only one who still can't get used to this?" Blaise asked, scratching his head.

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

"It takes a while," I smiled at Zabini as he watched Celeste grin shyly at Anil.

"Does it ever get easier?" Parvati asked me. I realized then the others were all looking at Draco and me, pained expressions on their faces. Draco and I were now the experts on parenting, with more experience than the others.

"Take a few days just to be weird about it," Draco advised our classmates. "Then take some time to teach your kid something, or have a serious conversation with them. It's bloody awesome. Evelyn is a fuucking intellectual already!"

I smiled warmly at Draco. "You guys love your kids, and it's really enjoyable talking to them."

"Attention class! I hope you had time to bond, now please return to you seats!" McGonagall proclaimed. With a swish of her wand more chairs appeared. The thirteen of us sat down.

"There is one more thing to be mentioned," Lockhart said with a tint of regret in his voice as he crossed the classroom, joining McGonagall at the front. "The aging potion we created with professor Snape… it doesn't last very long."

"Your children will only stay seventeen for forty eight hours. After tomorrow and the next day, they will… you will return them to us, and that will be the end of the course." McGonagall said, her voice echoing through the stone room.

If the sound of a breaking heart was audible, the room would be screaming.

A few moments of silence passed. I saw Kenneth loop an arm around his mother; James took Pansy's hand; Celeste leaned on Luna.

"In the meantime, we have a whole new course for you," Lockhart flicked his wand, and at each desk a piece of parchment appeared.

"You will now be raising a seventeen year old child. This age is the most important for a parent; the last year your kid is technically a kid. At eighteen caring for them is longer legally your concern— just a habit." Professor McGonagall told us, slowly pacing the front of the room. "In a way, this could help you each mature more _effectively_ than working with a small child."

"If you take a look at your new guidelines, you'll be going through a Hogwarts new student routine with your child. You will visit Ollivander's Wand Shop to equip your child." The honey-haired wizard said.

The children broke out in excited chatter, turning to one another with grins.

"Tomorrow after breakfast we will meet here and use a portkey to go to a special, uniquely-created mock Diagon Alley, a place very similar to the real thing. Hogwarts simply does not have the funding to supply each new family of three, or four, with enough galleons for supplies! Therefore, thanks to the tireless toils of Professor Lockhart and Snape, and I, there is an extremely similar environment for you to explore as you shop for the youngsters; an illusion." Professor McGonagall and Lockhart looked somewhat proud.

"The six pairs will be split up into three groups of two, as following:: group A— Kenneth and James; group B— Raegan and Anil and Aileen; group C— Evelyn and Celeste. Each pairing will get a schedule for tomorrow's activities. And as you may notice," Lockhart added with a chuckle, "this time McGonagall and I made an effort to pair you with someone you could enjoy yourself with."

"Oh dear, look at the time," McGonagall held up her wrist for Lockhart to see the time.

"Bloody he— students remember to meet back here in the morning!" The professors shouted to us as we left the room.


	57. Ollivander's Wand Shop

**Chapter Fifty Seven || Ollivander's Wand Shop.**

_Hermione's POV ::_

"Welcome to Ollivander's!" A willowy voice called to us as the group of six entered the ancient shop.

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy! And Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini!" The elderly wizard gave us all a smile.

"Nice to see you again," I smiled at the wand craftsman.

"Ah Hermione — Vine wood and Dragon heartstring, if I remember correctly?" Ollivander's eyes twinkled with far away memories.

I nodded. "Don't you always?"

"And Draco Malfoy — Hawthorn wood and unicorn tail-hair core?" He asked the Slytherin, hobbling slowly around to the other side of the counter.

Draco gave the old man half a smile. "Since I was eleven."

"Luna Lovegood — Cherry wood and also unicorn tail-hair core?" Ollivander grinned at Luna.

She gave him a placid smile. "I love it so, thank you wandmaster."

"Blaise Zabini — Mahogany wood and Ashwinder ash core?" The wandmaster steadied himself by leaning on the counter.

Blaise nodded and patted his pocket.

"You are my last group for today," Ollivander informed us, gathering paperwork from the tabletop. "I presume you lovely ladies are Evelyn Malfoy-Granger and Celeste Lovegood-Zabini?"

"Is there a chance you could tell us the wands of the other children? It's quite fascinating, really." Celeste smiled at the shopkeeper.

"Sure, sure my dear, come let's take a seat." Ollivander waved a weary hand at the lot of us, encouraging the six teens to join him at a small table.

"There were two groups before you, five wands issued between them. First was James; he received an 11 inch, Vine wood + dragon heartstring core wand. Similar to his grandfather! Then it was Kenneth, who found a match with a 10 inch, Willow wood + Hippogriff talon core wand. That core demands respect. The second group of kids had three of them. Raegan took an 8½ inch, Ash wood + unicorn tail-hair wand; one very good for charms. She'll be like her mum, I can tell." Ollivander wagged a knowing finger at us. "Then there were the twins! Very charming indeed. The boy, Anil, has a 10½ inch, Elm wood + Leprechaun hair core wand; that's from his father. The girl, Aileen, matched with a 9.5 inch, Elm wood + Demiguise hair core wand; excellent for transfiguration."

Something tugged at my heart when I realized Raegan might never have a chance to cast a charm, and Aileen might not ever try out her talent at transfiguration.

"So, Celeste, daughter of Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini," Ollivander said, rising to his feet. "Would you like to go first?"

Celeste squeezed her friend's hand before leaving with her parents to a smaller room with Ollivander.

"I'm really excited." Evelyn gushed when the four left the room. She pulled from her pocket my father's wand. "Do I get my own wand even if I have used Lucius'?"

A few minutes and a conversation about wands later, Ollivander returned to the room, followed by Luna and Blaise. Celeste followed them, smiling down at the wand in her hands.

"10 inch, Rowan wood + hawk feather core!" Ollivander announced. "Celeste, are you curious what this means about you?"

The girl looked up, nodding her head excitedly.

_

* * *

_

Draco's POV ::

"Celeste — you care deeply for wisdom, a philanthropic young woman, generous and uneasily persuaded. You're a keen-minded visionary like your mother with the cool exterior of your father; all three of you passionate on the inside."

The family of three shared smiles. I couldn't help but anticipate Evelyn's turn.

"Evelyn! Please join me with your parents, and we can find you a wand." The wizard winked at my daughter as we left with him into the antechamber.

The smaller room was crowded, shelves stacked with boxes six inches across. There must have been almost one hundred thousand of them. Ollivander plucked a few off the wall, looking at Evelyn and Hermione and I, mumbling to himself as he carried four boxes to a table set in the middle of the room. Two chairs were on each side; he sat in one and encouraged Evelyn to join him. Hermione and I exchanged a glance before sitting on the opposite side.

"Let's try this first, the same wand as Celeste." Ollivander placed a 10 inch wand in Evelyn's hand. "To test out your wand just direct it at an object and we'll see what happens! We need to find one that is uniquely tailored just for you, Evelyn."

Evelyn gave him a quick, nervous smile before taking the wand. "Okay," she whispered, her voice shaky. Ev pointed her wand at a nearby lamp. It crackled, buzzed, and sparked. She gasped in horror as the light bulb shattered under the lampshade.

"No worries my dear, its okay." Ollivander coaxed the rejected wand form Evelyn's hand. "It will take some effort to find you a wand. Take a try with this." He handed the girl a second wand.

Evelyn took a deep breath before pointing the wand at stack of messy papers. Nothing happened. Her face clouded with disappointment.

"Chin up Evelyn, that's no problem. It took your friend three wands to find her own," Ollivander cheered Ev up. "This wand could be it."

Evelyn took the third wand. For a brief moment she caught my eye. I nodded slightly, supporting her not to give up. Evelyn pointed her wand at a padlock securing a drawer in the desk. "Alohomora." She murmured. The lock clicked open.

"That's it! You have found your wand!" The shopkeeper rejoiced. Evelyn clapped, overjoyed that the process was over. "Draco, I have a hunch this wand will sound familiar— Elm wood and dragon heartstring."

"Yes, that's my father's wand." I answered.

Evelyn looked form Ollivander to me before he gave her a new wand. We joined our friends in the other room.

"I'm sure you are also wondering what your wand means about you, Miss Evelyn." Ollivander smiled. "She is matched with an 11 inch Elm wood + core of dragon heartstring wand!" He announced. Blaise and Luna clapped politely, and Celeste grinned at her friend.

"Evelyn — your core is excellent for hexes. It also speaks of your powerful nature. Many strong wizards and witches have dragon heartstring cores:: Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I presume you've had to deal with dark magic before. As for the wood, Elm is a very stable wand, it will do you well."

I saw Evelyn smile.

"This has been quiet an adventure." Ollivander shuffled behind the counter. "If you would all like to know a secret, even if this Diagon Alley is fake,"— he waved his hand toward the window at the environment our professors created —"I am the actual Ollivander."

"It was truly a pleasure to meet you!" Evelyn shook his hand, still holding her wand in the other.

"Thank you very much, for everything." Celeste called to Ollivander as we left the shop.

"Goodbye, it was nice to meet you all!" He waved before we apperated back to Hogwarts.


	58. The Bracelets

**Chapter Fifty Eight || the Bracelets.**

_Draco's POV ::_

Today would be the last day with Evelyn.

I woke up first, sipping coffee in the kitchen after a shower. Looking into the mug, I did the math in my head— thirteen more hours. Luckily Parenting Prep was scheduled last slot. The knots were already forming in my stomach.

"Hey dad," Evelyn smiled as she bounded down the steps. She kissed me on the cheek as she walked by swiftly, grabbing a mug from the cabinet. "Any more coffee?"

"Since when do you drink coffee? Never mind, have the rest of mine. I don't think I can stomach it." I held out the barely-sipped coffee to her.

"Thanks." Ev grinned and took a gulp. "I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" I took a seat at the table. She did too, placing her mug on the table and peered into it, thinking, just as I had.

"Well I'm not supposed to say anything…" Her grey eyes flashed mischievously. "But I found a note from professor McGonagall in my bedroom last night." She handed me a small square of lavender.

I skimmed the parchment. 'Evelyn Granger-Malfoy :: it is a great personal pleasure to inform you of the wonderful adventure you will be having today! After breakfast, you and the fellow children will have time to wander Hogsmeade, a nearby community. Filled with charming shops and tiny eateries, this should be a fun way for you to spend the day with your classmates.— Professor McGonagall.'

"Merlin's beard, that's awesome!" I remarked, tossing the paper at my daughter. "Lucky."

Evelyn laughed. "I'm not sure you're even allowed to know. Don't tell!"

"You remind me of Hermione." I smirked at Ev. "That's something she'd do. Spill a secret and then expect me not to tell."

"What would I do?" Hermione asked groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning," I murmured, standing to wrap my arms around her.

"Oh, well hey there." Hermione smiled, surprised. I kissed her softly.

"Merlin's _beard_ will you guys _not_ in front of me!" Evelyn cried, pushing away from the table and running into the living room.

I separated from Hermione and laughed. Evelyn smirked from the other room.

"Evelyn, I've decided you're not allowed to date until you're eighteen." Hermione announced, joining our daughter in the other room.

"Why!" Evelyn asked, exasperated. "James Parkinson-Potter is really cute."

"Because boys are nothing but trouble, Ev." Hermione sat on the couch and shot a look at me. "Just take a look at your father."

"Evelyn is a Malfoy, 'Mione," I reminded Hermione, looping an arm around Ev, sitting on the other side of her. "She can't help but attract people."

"Evelyn is a Granger, so she'll protect her heart and make smart decisions." Hermione said, giving her daughter a warning look.

"C'mon guys, I'm a 'Granger-Malfoy,' I'm my own person. I can't be defined by either of your histories." Evelyn commented from the middle of the sofa. "I could be a… 'cautious flirt', for all I know."

"Well whatever you are, just be careful today in Hogsmeade." I told Evelyn.

"What? Why will Evelyn be in Hogsmeade today?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

Evelyn looked at me. "Go!" I whispered. The two of us bolted off the couch, racing to the door. We heard Hermione laughing as we escaped.

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

"So why is it exactly that Ev is in Hogsmeade right now?" I questioned before stabbing a Bowtruckle before it could pierce me with a sharp finger.

"Some sort of bonding, I think." Draco answered, bringing the cauldron full of Hippogriff tears to a boil.

I looked around at the other couples in our Potions class. Snap had switched up the pairs again— save for Draco and I. Hannah and Neville were together, already finished their potion. Currently they were listing themes for their wedding quietly. Luna was with Seamus; working diligently as Seamus helped out Parvati. Parvati was working with Ron, or rather; Ron was trying to but was failing miserably. Astoria was paired with Blaise. The blonde was talking while sprinkling Thestral hair into the cauldron. Blaise gave Draco a look. Normally I'd expect Draco to be jealous of his bloke matched with the most gorgeous girl in Hogwarts, but he was happy to be with me.

"I'm gonna miss her." Draco admitted after a moment of silence.

"Me too." I agreed softly.

"I'll still have you, though." Draco said. I looked up at him. He smirked. "I wouldn't be able to deal with losing both of you."

"Draco," I said tenderly, smiling back, my heart swelling. "I don't want to lose you either."

"Listen 'Mione, I um, wanna tell you … something," Draco said, his eyes flicking from the cauldron to me. I looked up at him. "Um, well, me and you—"

"Bullocks!" I whispered harshly. The Bowtruckle bit me and ran across the lab table.

* * *

He never did finished what he wanted to say. Draco held my hand as we walked into Parenting Prep. We weren't the only ones, however; in the corridor I caught a glimpse of Luna giving Blaise a peck on the cheek, and Seamus kissing Parvati, who laughed and pushed him away playfully.

We all took our seats, searching the classroom for Lockhart. Professor McGonagall smiled from the front of the room. "Welcome to class!"

"Class, good to see you!" Lockhart bellowed as he strode in the room, behind him a small crowd of seventeen year olds.

Each child found their parents quickly as Lockhart joined McGonagall at the front. "Children, take a moment to tell your parents all about your adventure!" He said loudly.

"Ev how was it?" I asked her as she sat between me and Draco.

"Really, really fun!" She gushed, breathless. "I had such a great time!"

Draco and I grinned at each other. "Glad to hear that," he told Evelyn.

"I got you guys each something." She unwrapped a small wad of tissue paper slowly. Inside were two bracelets. "They are handmade." Evelyn said, handing one to me and the other to Draco. "Mum, I got you this one cause I like the colors together. It's a relatively feminine combination, so maybe you'll embrace that." She winked. "And dad, this one is for you because it's your colors, Slytherin green. There's a charm on these bracelets; just lay it on your wrist and it will tie itself perfectly around your wrist, growing as you do. Plus it won't get dirty, or ruined, and the colors won't fade, ever."

"Evelyn, this is really pretty." I smiled at her. I hugged her close, trying not to cry. I wiped away a tear subtly as Ev hugged Draco. We put on the bracelets.

"Okay students, I presume you had time to share your stories." McGonagall spoke from the head of the room. "But now it's time to … end this class."


	59. Goodbye

**Chapter Fifty Nine || Goodbye.**

_Draco's POV ::_

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. McGonagall and Lockhart exchanged a glance.

"Students … this will be a very emotional moment for you. You may feel heartbreak when saying goodbye to your child." Lockhart spoke softly.

Suddenly there came a bang. The doors to the classroom swung open, slamming against the wall. Snape came bustling in, Pomfrey at his side. "We are here." Snape's monotone drawled.

"Ah, yes, of course." McGonagall nodded. "Class, one at a time your kid will leave the classroom with professor Snape and madam Pomfrey."

"So, um …" Lockhart began to speak before his voice caught. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Spending time with these kids today …. They'll be missed."

Evelyn lowered her head. I bit my lip hard, refusing to show emotion. Hermione kept her glassy eyes on the professors.

"First," McGonagall spoke gently, her hand on Lockhart's shoulder. "Will Anil and Aileen Patil-Finnegan please leave the classroom?"

The twins stood up from the desk. Parvati threw her arms around Anil's neck. Seamus hugged his daughter tightly. I could hardly watch. Then Parvati embraced Aileen, a sob ringing through the class. Seamus shook his head sadly before hugging his son, wishing away tears. Aileen wiped a tear off her cheek as Anil took her hand, the pair walking slowly out of the room. Parvati collapsed with sorrow against Seamus.

"Kenneth Abbott-Longbottom." The witch's voice echoed.

Kenneth stood up. Neville wrapped an arm around Hannah, who was crying. The three embraced together, a family hug. Kenneth bowed his head, pulling his sleeve across his eyes. The family separated and Kenneth walked with his head up high to the back of the room.

"Celeste Lovegood-Zabini." McGonagall called.

Celeste faced her parents, standing with them. Luna had a composed smile on her face. She pulled her daughter into a hug, Luna's face breaking as Celeste held her mother tighter. Blaise watched, his mouth tugging at the downward corners. Celeste wiped at her blue eyes before throwing her arms around her dad. The class laughed softly. Blaise wrapped his arms around his daughter, kissing her forehead. Celeste pulled away, nodding. She held Luna's hand walking slowly away, until she dropped her mother's hand, and left the class.

"Raegan Greengrass-Weasley."

Astoria and Ron rose from their chairs. Raegan did too, falling into her parents' arms. Ron patted his daughter's head against his chest, blinking rapidly. Astoria cried quietly, holding onto her daughter tightly. Raegan withdrew herself, standing apart. Astoria rushed forward, hugging Rae once more before the strawberry-blonde walked away.

"James Parkinson-Potter."

The dark haired boy turned to his parents. The three of them stood up. Harry wrapped his son in a hug, patting his back. Pansy watched, her hand clamped over her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. James pulled away from his father. Harry held his son's face in his hands. Then Pansy approached James, looking up at her tall son. James gave his mother a broken smile, hugging her tightly. He kissed his mother's cheek before walking slowly from the room. Pansy leaned against Harry when they sat down.

"Evelyn Granger-Malfoy."

_

* * *

_

Hermione's POV ::

My breathing stopped. My vision blurred. My hands began to shake. I blinked quickly, fighting tears. I was about to lose my baby.

Evelyn stood up when Draco did. I looked up at them. Draco's face was crumbling. He embraced Evelyn. His arms wrapped around her, her head resting in the curve of his neck. Draco looked at me as I stood up. A tear fell from his slate eyes. Evelyn pulled away slowly, mopping at her eyes. She faced me. I hugged her fiercely, her head on my shoulder. I felt myself shaking against her. Ev unfolded her arms from around me. Her grey eyes met mine. It was time to go.

Draco and I sat down, watching as Evelyn left the room. Snape followed her out. Draco held me as I rested my head against his chest, my tears darkening his black robes.

"Thank you all for a great course, truly." McGonagall said after a few minutes. Sniffling couples looked up at the professor. "Watching you all grow up was such a blessing." She looked down just as a tear fell from her eyes.

Back at the dorm, we were silent. Draco's hand in mine, we entered our living room and went to the couch. I leaned into him as we lay together on the same sofa. He stroked my hair, kissing my cheek.

"I still have to tell you—hey," Draco suddenly whispered. "Wait, what is this?"

I sniffed loudly and looked to where he was pointing. There was a cream envelope on the coffee table. 'Mum + Dad' were scribbled on the front.

I reached for it, ripping it open with shaking hands. Draco read out loud from over my shoulder.

_'Dear Mum and Dad,_  
_I guess if you're reading this then I'm already gone. I hope I didn't cry, but I bet I did. That must've been so sad. But I'm not writing this to be all mushy and sad; this letter is for my goodbye. Chances are we were all so choked by tears that our words wouldn't have sounded like fluent English._

_Goodbye mum. I love you. I will miss you. Try to loosen up a little bit. Admit the fact you're in love with dad; even if you think he is narcissistic and arrogant. He is all those things, but you love him anyway! I can see it._

_Goodbye dad. I love you. I will miss you. You should tell mum you love her. I can see it every day, and every day I think today will be the day he'll say something… but you have yet to tell her! Even though I know you think she is bossy and overbearing, you're still in love with her._

_So that's it I guess. Love you guys, a lot, and I can tell you both love me so much. See you again someday? Promise me that every time you look at your bracelet, I'll be on your mind. — Evelyn Suzanne Granger-Malfoy.'_

We were silent. Then I dropped the letter on the table and sat facing Draco. "Draco … do you love me?"

His eyes met mine. "Hermione, you're bossy and overbearing, Ev was right. But you're also annoying and obsessive and way too academic." Draco said softly. Then he took a breath. "But, Hermione, you're beautiful. You care so much about me, and for Evelyn. No matter how awful I treated you in the past, somehow you still spent time to figure me out. No one has ever put effort into decoding me, Hermione. And after all we have gone through; I have fallen in love with you."

"Draco," I whispered, searching his eyes. "I think you're self-centered and obnoxious and too concerned with your image. Your family and all it stands for thinks of me as no better than dirt. But this year with you, it's changed everything I've ever thought about you. You're so obsessed with yourself because no one else spends time to honestly care about you. You are obnoxious because you don't have someone to congratulate you for the things you do." I paused, looking away. "But I've learned to love you. Draco Malfoy, I love you." My eyes met his.

Draco smiled. "I wanted to tell you ealier today ... Helll, I should have told you months ago."

"Months? I felt like I've loved you my whole life." I replied, pulling his lips closer to mine.

The fire crackled. We kissed.

• • •

**A/N:: You must tell me if you cried, mes chous :} There is one more, the last one; the Epilogue!**


	60. Epilogue

**Oh my gosh the Epilogue! :D I can't believe I'm finally here! You are all the best I had such a great time writing + posting this story; reading every comment made me smile. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Do keep your eyes out for more stories by me (: I adore you all!**

**|| Epilogue ||**

Seventeen years ago, Evelyn Suzanne Malfoy was born. Thirty minutes later, her fraternal twin brother Nathaniel Lucius Malfoy was born.

Both seventeen year olds stood on the Hogwarts Express platform with their parents. Evelyn's straight brown hair fell past her shoulder as she tugged on a loose strand anxiously.

"He'll be here soon, calm down." Nathaniel rolled his eyes at his sister. He pushed his blonde curls away from his honey eyes just as a few seventh year girls walked by. A beautiful golden blonde girl winked a violet eye at the devilishly handsome Nate.

"Mum, when did Aunt Luna and Uncle Blaise say they'd be here?" Evelyn glanced at her mother, mentioning the family friends.

"They were over for dinner just last night, honey." Hermione reminded her daughter with a smile. "And they'll be here in a few minutes."

"My big girl is a little too excited to see this boy." Draco teased his daughter.

"_Daaad_, stop!" Evelyn pleaded, her face flushing.

Suddenly a family of four approached. Luna Lovegood Zabini held her hand in Blaise Zabini's. With them was a seventeen year old boy, his skin a light brown, his eyes a dark blue. His sister, a sixteen and a half year old, had skin a shade darker, with lighter eyes.

Evelyn squealed, running to her best friend. "Celeste!"

Celeste grinned and hugged her, jumping around. "Evelyn!"

"Blaise, good to see you bloke!" Draco enveloped the man in a masculine handshake/hug combo.

"Hermione, hello my dear!" Luna's voice called to Hermione before the women hugged.

"Xeno, what's up man?" Nate greeted his best friend with a complicated handshake.

Evelyn watched her boyfriend address her bother before she said anything. Xeno Zabini stepped away from the two families, his hand in Evelyn's. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi," she said simply, grinning. The pair kissed.

"Your son will be a good first boyfriend for my daughter, won't she mate?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Only the best for my boy, you know that." Blaise answered with a grin.

"James!" Nate shouted as a dark haired boy passed the families.

"Hey, Nate!" James slapped his friend's hand. His parents showed up on either side of them, and so did a little girl.

"Harry, Pansy!" Hermione threw her arms around her old friends.

"And who is this little lady?" Draco lowered himself to his knees, eye level with a small girl.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter, and I am thirteen years old." She responded smartly, extending a small hand for Draco to shake.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Miss Lily Luna Potter!" Draco shook her hand with a smirk.

"Blimey, look who it is!" A loud voice exclaimed. The twelve people turned to see more figures coming their way.

Seamus and Parvati entered the circle of families with wide smiles. In between the parents were two children, a seventeen year old girl and a thirteen year old boy.

"Aileen!" Celeste and Evelyn shouted. The newcomer girl looked up and instantly grinned, joining her friends in a hug.

A loud whistle drowned out all the people's happy conversations. The Hogwarts express was here.

Blaise hugged Xeno and Celeste. "Xeno, just because you're head boy of Ravenclaw doesn't make you king of the castle. And Celeste, good luck with your internship with madam Pomfrey! Your mum and I love you both." His kids smiled.

"Be sure to tell professor Trelawney I say hello! Have a great year, children." Luna told the two, smiling, her eyes glassy. They agreed and kissed their mother.

"James you'll be the best Gryffindor seeker, don't ever doubt that." Harry said to his son, a wide grin on his face.

"Well, maybe the third best!" James replied with a smile.

"Good luck in your third year honey." Pansy kissed he daughter's forehead. "Your father and I will write often! James, can you make sure Lily gets on the train okay?" The caring mother asked her son.

"Don't get into too much trouble, okay mate?" Seamus winked at his son. The thirteen year old Anil tried to wink back. Seamus chuckled at his attempt and grabbed him in another hug, the two laughing loudly.

"Aileen, come here for a second!" Parvati called to her daughter. Aileen parted from Celeste and Evelyn. "Have a good year darling, I love you so much." A tear fell down her cheek as Parvati hugged her daughter.

Evelyn walked over to her parents. Nate did the same.

"We love you two so much," Hermione said, kissing each of her children on the cheek. "Ev, Nate, good luck in Parenting Prep this year!"

"Don't take that class for granted. And don't fear your partner; things will work out for the best." Draco advised his kids, grinning at the two seventeen year olds. "Evelyn, good luck as Gryffindor head girl. Nate, good luck at Slytherin head boy."

"Love you mum, love you dad!" Evelyn hugged both of her parents. Nate was eager to go find the gorgeous girl from before, and too old for a hug, but his mother gave him one anyway.

Xeno, Celeste, James, Lily, Anil, Aileen, Evelyn, and Nate boarded the train as the five minute warning whistle sounded.

Draco and Hermione waved to the train before walking away. Hermione slipped her arm in the crook of Draco's. "They grow up so fast don't they?"

"They sure do." Draco answered with a laugh. "And this time we have to deal with two of them."

The couple walked to the exit of the Station. A red haired man and a curly blonde-brunette kissed a girl goodbye before she boarded the train. A beautiful blonde, alone, walked a young boy to the train, hugging him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you working later tonight? I was thinking we could try that new restaurant on the corner." Hermione suggested, hugging her husband tighter when a cold draft blew through the station as the express pulled away.

"I was thinking we could stay in." Draco winked at his wife. She laughed before kissing him.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted the pair. She was a middle aged woman, brown-grey waves of hair reaching her shoulders. "Those bracelets you two are wearing are beautiful! So unique! Where ever did you get them?"

She gestured to their wrists. Hermione looked down. Tied to her wrist was a light colored, handmade thread bracelet. Draco didn't have to look down. His green and white bracelet had been attached to his wrist for twenty six years.

**

* * *

**

|| Additional information ||

{ names you don't recognize are ones I made up for unknown parents. }

• Draco and Hermione married at the age of 23. Evelyn Suzanne and Nathaniel Lucius were born when the couple was 26. Both are entering their seventh year, Evelyn in Gryffindor and Nathaniel in Slytherin. To this day, Narcissa proves to be the best grandmother ever.

• Blaise and Luna married at the age of 24. At age 26, their son Xenophilius Blaise was born. At age 28, their daughter Celeste Hermione was born. Xeno is in his seventh year in Ravenclaw, and Celeste in her sixth in Gryffindor. Evelyn and Xeno are in a relationship, proudly approved of by both parents.

• Harry and Pansy married at age 25. At age 27, the couple had their son, James Anthony. At age 32, their daughter Lily Luna was born. James is entering his seventh year and Lily is going into her third. Both are in Gryffindor. James is the current Quidditch seeker, and also training his sister.

• Seamus and Parvati married the youngest, at age 19. Their first child, a daughter named Aileen, was born when they were 22. Their second child, a son named Anil, was born when they were age 26. Aileen is in Gryffindor year seven, and Anil is in Hufflepuff year three. Anil and his father are happy with Anil's placement when he claimed it would be easier to get a girlfriend in that house.

• The red haired man and curly blonde-brunette are Ron and Lavender. They were married at age 25. Their daughter Molly Rose was born at their age of 27. Molly is a Gryffindor in her seventh year.

• The single, devastatingly beautiful woman is Astoria Greengrass. Her marriage status is unknown. She gave birth to a son, Lane Parker, at her age of 23. He is fifteen, year five, in Slytherin.

• Neville and Hannah got married at the age of 24. At the age of 27, they had their first child, Elizabeth Alice. At the age of 29, they had a son named Kenneth Frank. Elizabeth is in her seventh year and Kenneth in his fifth. Both are in Hufflepuff.

**|| Fun Facts || **

• I based some of Parvati's actions on Kelly from the office. :}

• I had NO idea I would love Blaise + Luna. When I wrote chapter four for the first time, I just threw together characters. When pairing Seamus and Parvi, I knew they would end up together. Harry and Pansy = maybe. Neville and Hannah = definitely. But throughout the book I realized, as well as B and L, that they are wonderful for each other. Both are so silent and powerful and wonderful and attractive and thoughtful. Plus, Luna only has her father, and Blaise only has his mother.

• The other alternative to the Granger-Malfoy PP child would have been a son, named after Draco. But I scratched that and gave D + H a girl.

• I rewrote the dialogue between Harry and Hermione in chapter 51 almost four times. I couldn't decide if I wanted Voldey to die or not … but I was like yeaa, Harry will kill him.

• I wrote for Astoria as that girl everyone is jealous of. However no one has a grip on what she is dealing with internally. For Astoria's part in the epilogue, I made her a single mother so she can have someone to love. Meanwhile, she has freedom and time to figure out who she is.

• For Anil and Aileen P-F I needed a man and a woman who looked somewhat biracial. I ended up using a famous Indian actor {from Slumdog Millionaire!} and a popular Indian actress :: Dev Patel & Amrita Rao. With help from Photoshop they now have lighter skin and green eyes.

• For Astoria G-W, an attractive female was the obvious answer. Taylor Swift fits the role very well because she's very pretty, has a sly smile, and curly hair. And with a little Photoshop magic she has green eyes.

• For Celeste L-Z I also needed someone biracial. I chose Freida Pinto, from SM as well. I changed her skin, her eyes, and her hair color to look half Caucasian and half African American.

• James P-P would have to be a handsome brunette with hazel eyes. Logan Lerman was an excellent choice because of his dark hair, super cuteness, and digitally added hazel eyes.

• For Kenneth A-L I wasn't sure whether to have a very cute guy or an average looking one. Michael Cera could have worked actually … but I chose Lucas Til and added darker hair with brown eyes.

• I was so excited to choose Evelyn's character! I wanted to give her Draco's straight hair and grey eyes. From her mother, Evelyn would get Hermione's brown hair and a distinguishing characteristic. Dakota Fanning was a FABULOUS choice {if I dare be so bold(:}! Her skin is a shade close to Draco's, beautifully pale. Her nose is extremely similar to Hermione's. Even without Photoshop, Dakota has grey eyes and straight hair. I enhanced them and made her a brunette for Evelyn.

* * *

**Time for sappy comments I suppose (: Always embrace your love of reading, and I hope you enjoyed Parenting Prep!**


End file.
